


塞壬

by Ming_Fei



Series: 塞壬 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Crossover, Iserlohn, M/M, Solaris - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 119,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 银河英雄传说/索拉里斯星 Xover瑞达二号遭遇未知神秘力量（咦？）伊谢尔伦及附近星域都受到了影响……原作架构，“怪力乱神”（读作高深科学）设定基本来自《索拉里斯星》，会有私设改动。没看过不影响，会说明。CP先杨。一些些双击坠。其余人物关系随原作。





	1. 魔术师，有去有回

**无关战争的序曲**

 

“我们都很信赖杨威利。我们认为他不败是理所当然的事，我们甚至认为他永远不会死。” —— 尤里安·敏兹

 

“宿命有两种意义，对人而言都是侮辱。其一，它会使人停止思考分析状况；其二，它会使人类的自由意志变成毫无价值的废物。事实上无论身处何种状况，最后还是要由当事人自己抉择的。”—— 杨威利

 

“说实在的，整个宇宙还原成原子也无所谓。” —— 菲列特利加·格林希尔·杨

 

“壮烈的战死不符合我的个性。” —— 华尔特·冯·先寇布

 

“虽然他会告诉别人，信念是一种有害无益的东西，但是他自己却比任何人都要顽固。所谓的言行不一就是说他这种人。” —— 尤里安评论先寇布

 

“我相信你，这是一个基本的前提。” —— 杨威利对先寇布

 

 

**一、魔术师，有去有回**

 

宇宙历八零零年六月三日上午，奥利比·波布兰中校在自己的床上被炎热唤醒。他感觉到灼热的空气如潮涌般一浪高过一浪滚过自己，感觉到背心和短裤紧贴汗湿的身体。终于，他很不情愿地睁开眼，在宿醉带来的头痛中好奇地凝视屋内诡异的红光。

 

窗帘大敞着，窗台和地板上凌乱地堆了些威士忌空瓶，周围弥散着不太新鲜的酒精气味。一切如常，房间还是昨天的房间，除了酒没了，除了这奇怪的红色。波布兰揉揉眼睛，有些迟钝地从洒满被单的浅玫瑰色光线里撑起身。他在想自己是不是眼睛充血了。墙面和地板上同样滚动着波浪状的浅玫瑰色光晕。

 

他想自己应该走到洗手间的镜子前面检查一下眼睛。他想自己应该走出房间，去后勤部门问个究竟，看看那些人是不是连空调都管不好。他还在心里开着不好笑的玩笑，比如当司令官回不来了、是不是连要塞的机器都要停止运转。他想自己应该先喝点无趣的饮料，比如说，水。

 

想到这里，波布兰顺手抓起床头的一只杯子，晃了晃，然后仰头把里面残存的浅浅一层威士忌滴进嘴里。然后他站起来，趔趄了几步走进洗手间，拧开水龙头听了一会儿水声，又弯下腰对着水流灌了几大口，最后才想起手边的杯子。他端起水杯，直起身，定眼看着镜子里的自己，有点想不起来接下来该做什么。他只得又转身出去。

 

波布兰手上的玻璃杯垂直落地。“真他妈活见鬼。” 

 

也许他的判断没有错。有个人靠在客厅的墙上，金黄的短发，一身严严实实的橙色飞行员制服，他低着头，正在摆弄手里的电子屏。波布兰不用看也知道他在玩什么无聊游戏。

 

“你可喝得够多的，波布兰中校。” 伊万·高尼夫没有抬头。

 

“我是在做梦还是已经死了？” 不等回答，波布兰自己先摇头，“不可能的，我不可能已经死了。”

 

“而我是那种杀也杀不死的家伙。” 高尼夫仍然没有抬头。他像是在背台词，似乎还有点得意。

 

波布兰感觉被人用棍子狠狠砸了胸腔。“你什么时候进来的？” 他仔细看着对面的人，有些拿不准自己该说什么、该有什么态度。

 

高尼夫半抬起下巴，看得出有些迷茫。“我不是一直都在这里？”

 

“你怎么进来的？” 波布兰瞄了一眼完好无损的大门。窗户关得紧紧的，玻璃上铺满比刚才略深的红色。

 

高尼夫好像被他的盘问烦到了，低下头继续玩自己的游戏。“你怎么进来的，我就是怎么进来的。”

 

从窗外透进来的波浪状红光在高尼夫身上浮动，闪过他的靴子、制服、双手和白皙的脸。波布兰清了清干涩的嗓子，努力想要活动眼下还十分不灵光的大脑，试图厘清当前的状况。“太热了……” 他微闭上眼睛，又迅速睁开，反复了好几次。“太热了。” 波布兰重复一遍。这灼热的红色让他觉得呼吸都受到抑制。“我必须要出去一趟，看看这该死的空调出了什么问题，伊谢尔伦到底养了多少吃闲饭的人？” 他像是在自言自语抱怨，又像是在向高尼夫解释，但高尼夫没有给出任何回应。

 

换衣服的时候波布兰想起来叮嘱了一句：“你等我一会儿，不要走，我有很多话问你。现在太热了，我不想说话。”

 

高尼夫终于有了反应，他垂下电子屏，很认真地看着波布兰。“不行。”

 

波布兰停下正在扣衬衫纽扣的手，有几分错愕。“什么不行？”

 

“你不能出去。” 高尼夫声音低沉。

 

波布兰立刻嚷嚷起来。“什么叫我不能出去？！”

 

“因为你不可以离开我。”

 

波布兰差点咬到舌头。“你能正常点说话吗，高尼夫先生？死了之后脑子也不清楚了？你到底什么意思？”

 

“我的意思就是，我不能够不在你身边。”

 

情场高手波布兰半张着嘴，绿色眸子里透出些含混不清的意味。好吧，他这时候想，自己居然也有被高尼夫这小子摆一道的时候。“随你怎么说，” 他强打起精神，“听着，高尼夫，我现在热得没工夫跟你斗嘴，你要是真的不想呆在这里，那跟我一起出去，总可以了吧？”

 

伊万·高尼夫想了想，然后点了下头。

 

波布兰露出微笑，终于有了些微的轻松感，他走过去，很自然地伸手去拉扯高尼夫的衣服。“我说，你不至于一天到晚都穿这个吧？相信我，制服并不会让你变得更英俊啊。再说了，你热不热？我不介意你先换件我的衬衫。”

 

不知为什么，高尼夫看上去根本没听懂。几乎同时，波布兰把手从高尼夫的衣领上拿开，脸上寒气陡生。

 

高尼夫身上的这套飞行员制服没有拉链，没有锁扣，没有任何可以自如穿脱的设计。制服上只是依样画瓢地标示着各处连接，视觉效果逼真，只不过根本无法使用，就好像做这套衣服的人只是见过照片、却对衣服的日常使用全无概念。但高尼夫又是怎么穿进去的呢？这套衣服简直像同他一起生长出来的一样。波布兰低下头，瞥见了高尼夫手上的电子屏，面板黑漆漆的，上面什么都没有。

 

“你玩的什么游戏，中校先生？” 波布兰不动声色地向后小退半步。

 

“还需要问吗？” 高尼夫似乎很惊讶，他举起电子屏朝波布兰挥了挥，倒是完全没有隐藏的意思，“当然，字谜游戏的乐趣你大概是感受不到的。”

 

“我怀疑你是否也能感受到。” 波布兰突然抬起手肘，卡住高尼夫的脖子一把按在墙上，窗外的红光照出他脸上的愤怒，绿眼睛里一片泠冽。“你是谁？你他妈到底是谁？！别跟我装，谁派你来的？要干什么？居然用他的样子来骗我！居然敢！”

 

呼吸不畅的高尼夫一边干咳、一边也挣扎着别开波布兰的手，两个人在房间里跌跌撞撞地互相推搡，波布兰的情绪比较激动，而闷声不语的高尼夫则一直在避让他。这种态度反而激起了波布兰的怒火，他忽然拽起高尼夫的衣领，膝盖同时上顶，重重将他往桌边摔，毫无准备的高尼夫此时又不巧踩到了什么，一下失去平衡整个人撞向地面。他本能地伸出双手缓冲，掌心稳稳摁在玻璃杯的碎片上，地上那滩水里顿时渗入红痕。

 

“你也太没用了吧！” 波布兰喊出声，一时手足无措地呆立在旁。高尼夫坐在地上，倒没显出痛苦的样子，几乎很冷静很耐心地开始拔掌心里的玻璃碎片。波布兰看了一会儿，走过去抓住高尼夫的手，一把将他拽了起来。

 

“我自己可以的……” 高尼夫有些不好意思。波布兰已经把他拉到水池旁，哗啦啦开了凉水。

 

高尼夫手上的血迹在水流冲洗下越来越淡。但是波布兰慢慢瞪大了眼睛，他关上水龙头，只觉得房间沉陷在那片浅红光晕中，一道道翻滚的血色波浪继续在洗手间里的镜面上跳动，炽热的温度越发让人难以忍受。

 

伤口已经愈合了。“我说了嘛，我自己可以的。” 高尼夫甩了甩完好无损的双手上的水，抬起眉毛笑了笑。

 

这张脸……太逼真了。波布兰勉强回以微笑。他小心把高尼夫往外推，在他身后小心步出洗手间。“你知道吗，高尼夫，” 波布兰的瞳色在红光中转为深绿，“今天杨提督回来，我呢，本来是不打算去接他的。” 他轻手轻脚朝门边退，“但现在我改主意了。”

 

“回来？” 高尼夫一脸莫名其妙，“杨提督出去过吗？”

 

波布兰夸张地叹气，将一只手藏在身后伸向门把手。“对你来说，当然是没有的。”

 

“我刚刚才见过他。” 高尼夫好整以暇地在靠窗的沙发上坐下，红光浮动在他金色的头顶。他跷起一条腿，表情平平淡淡，肢体动作稍微有点僵硬。“就在指挥室里。派特里契夫准将和布鲁姆哈尔特中校跟在他后面。不知道为什么，指挥室里全乱了，那些通讯员不知道在忙什么，当我走过去的时候，他们简直像是，完全看不到我一样。大概真的很忙。我向杨提督敬礼的时候他显得有点困惑，还问我知不知道先寇布中将、尤里安还有其他人都去了哪里，他现在连一杯红茶都喝不上。确实是这样，甚至连格林希尔少校都不在，我也不免惊讶。说起来，你知不知道大家都去了哪里？”

 

波布兰脸上不自觉地抽动几下。“我知道。” 他终于下定决心，“他们都在港口，迎接杨提督的灵柩。” 波布兰飞快拉开门，闪身退出。

 

狂奔过一段之后，波布兰终于放慢脚步，他确定没有人跟出来。在路过拐角、楼道、房门的时候，他频频回头，总觉得有双眼睛在盯着自己，有个影子甩也甩不掉。如果是真正的高尼夫，就绝对做不出这样有难度的事。那家伙只会呆在房间里睡觉。波布兰懂的事情可就非常多了，他判断自己目前的情况应该接近什么被追踪妄想症。

 

“我可不会怕！” 波布兰恼火地一拳重重砸在金属墙壁上，“难道中了什么神经毒气吗！” 他大喊一声，仍然堵得慌。这个时候，他心头倏然闪过一丝阴影。如果真的是中毒，施放毒气的一方不是帝国军就是地球教，那这不就说明，确实有人趁着杨提督遇害、悄悄潜入伊谢尔伦实施什么恶毒的阴谋吗？怪不得今天处处透着诡异！

 

这可不行。绝对不行。有我在这种事就不可以发生。波布兰开始再次奔跑，这回他折向了指挥室的方向。

 

在下一个拐角，波布兰又忍不住回头张望，他似乎觉得高尼夫的身影飘过，又像一缕烟尘般弥散在暗褐色的金属光泽中。这短暂的恍惚里，他与匆匆过来的卡介伦撞了个满怀。

 

“你又在急什么！” 卡介伦不满地揉着肩膀，“还嫌不够乱吗？”

 

波布兰难得地缺乏回嘴的欲望。“尤利西斯回来了？带着杨提督？” 他抓住卡介伦急忙想要确认。

 

“回是回来了，” 卡介伦苦笑，“但又多出来一群疯子，这是丢了一个司令官还嫌情况不够糟糕？” 他扯扯领巾，烦躁地四下张望，“见鬼，这里怎么这么热？”

 

波布兰这才注意到楼道里也透进了暗红的光，心中越发不安。“你说什么疯子？” 他拦住准备离开的卡介伦。

 

后勤长官谨慎地察看着他的表情。“一会儿你就知道了。” 他的声音里透出疲惫，“先寇布那个家伙，不知道吃错了什么药，一入港就嚷嚷着满世界找杨威利，说这人忽然丢了。但甚至是他自己推着灵车下来的！我从来没见过这样的神经错乱……更无法理解的是，尤里安和整个蔷薇骑士连队也都信誓旦旦，说杨这几天都跟他们一起搭乘的尤利西斯！不过，他们说的可不是躺着的那个……”

 

“你还没有到指挥室去，对吗，卡介伦中将？” 波布兰勉强发出声音打断他。

 

卡介伦不太明白地点头。

 

这时候，电梯门开了，先寇布裹携着一团燥热的空气从里面出来，一看见波布兰就大声发问：“你一直在要塞里面？有没有看到杨？他回来了吗？”

 

波纹状的红光在他们脚下不间断地流动，波布兰的绿眼睛里则布满阴郁。“我们确实需要确认一下。”

 


	2. 我的朋友，没有人能把宇宙握在手中

新帝国历二年六月六日下午，停战休整中的帝国军接收到伊谢尔伦要塞发出的通讯，自称代理革命军司令官的一位叫尤里安·敏兹的中尉，向全宇宙公布了前任司令官杨威利元帅的死讯。

莱因哈特轻声打断，然后简单询问了一下这位年轻司令官的身份，得到答案之后略一点头作为回应，没有发表任何看法，似乎下一秒就已经忘在脑后。皇帝目前的健康状况欠佳，幕僚总监希尔格尔·冯·玛林道夫伯爵小姐以及高级副官修特莱中将前来汇报的时候，他倚在一条长沙发上，有些神思恍惚的样子。

希尔德和修特莱都想说服对方，眼下皇帝的态度看上去还未有任何偏向。

“伯爵小姐，我之所以认为这条通讯是不可信的，第一是基于常识和逻辑的推测：想必您也应该承认，杨威利恰恰在此时遇刺，毫无征兆和理由，太过匪夷所思……”

“修特莱中将，很抱歉，恕我无法认同，请问一点：制造这样的骗局，杨舰队目的何在？”

“这便需要第二条理由了：基于事实的考量。” 修特莱此时微微侧身，朝着皇帝的目光低了下头，“陛下，从下官近日获知的信息来看，发生在巡航舰瑞达二号上的所谓刺杀事件，疑点颇多。”

莱因哈特好像稍微显露出一点兴趣。“卿请讲。” 他用目光止住了又欲发言的希尔德。

等助手将一个半掌大小的投影仪放在莱因哈特面前的小桌上后，修特莱手指一抬，一帧不算特别清晰的星域图出现在房间中央。“陛下，这些影像资料都是前哨巡航编队的偶然所得，地点都在所谓刺杀事件发生的星域，” 修特莱稍微上前一步，“目前的这一段拍摄于五月二十八日，按普通巡航舰速度推算，瑞达二号若是五月二十五日从伊谢尔伦出发的话，那个时候已经抵达了回廊周边星域。”

录像一开始平淡无奇。在回廊一带唯一一颗活跃恒星亚尔斯提的黯淡光芒中，星区里漂浮的星体大半呈现暗银或黄褐色，只在稍远处识别得到一颗红巨星。就在皇帝将手指松松盖在嘴上、尽量不把呵欠打出来的时候，镜头里的星区发生了细微变化：那些不规则的各式星体下方出现了浅玫瑰色的波纹，一浪一浪向远方滚动，似乎正带动着这些星体汇入红巨星，与此同时，恒星亚尔斯提和这颗红巨星的亮度也显而易见地增强了。

“回廊一带的星体多为变光星，引力场也不稳定，这属于常识吧？” 希尔德忍不住评论道。

“伯爵小姐似乎太过心急。” 修特莱打开了第二段视频。

莱因哈特的手指慢慢伸向胸前挂着的吊坠，身体也不由自主前倾，眼睛里透出不寻常的光。

画面中，膨胀的红巨星与灼烧的亚尔斯提似乎正在引力的作用下相互撕扯，它们中间的星域殷红一片，核心处如岩浆般滚动喷发、不间断地旋转，但整个画面笼罩在一片淡玫瑰色光雾中，看不清里面具体发生了什么。中间某一个时刻，在又一股糖浆般的暗红液状物冲出时，有一串黑点正极速远离，在被卷入红色浪潮前消失在画面中。

修特莱将画面退回去，放大了那一串黑点。显而易见，这是一组战舰编队。修特莱单独将战舰放大，成像更加模糊，但不妨碍基本的辨认。

“旧同盟军的舰艇。” 莱因哈特的声音里没什么波动。

修特莱略一低头表示肯定，“而且，据我们的技术人员分析，陛下，这艘很有可能就是杨威利的旗舰，尤利西斯。后来也探测到，尤利西斯带领五艘巡航舰完成在这一星域的作业后，径直返回了伊谢尔伦。”

莱因哈特托起腮，缓缓道：“刚才的报告里说，尤利西斯出航是为了阻止地球教，只可惜晚了一步。而且，他们似乎也像是在逃离这一危险区域。” 希尔德立即表示赞同皇帝的看法。

“伯爵小姐，” 修特莱谨慎转头，“您认为，眼前的星体变化像是自然形成的吗？”

希尔德只得回答，若是星体的自然变化，速度则显得过快。

“是否可能是人工促成的实验或者装置呢？”

希尔德浅浅一笑，“我明白您的意思，但我不认为伊谢尔伦方面掌握了能改变恒星运行的技术。”

“我也希望没有。” 修特莱有些干涩地回答，然后打开了第三段录像。“陛下，这个是前天才拍到的画面。”

同样在这个星区，沸腾的红色暂且平静了下来，在一颗恒星一颗红巨星形成的相对稳定的引力场中央，浅玫瑰色光雾似乎裹住了一团浑圆的东西，它极其缓慢地向外凸起、又缩回、如此反复，而整个星区铺散着红色，亮度与深度正无规则地变换。莱因哈特和希尔德本就在惊叹，但更为惊人的是，忽然有一架单座式战斗机冲入画面，摄像头移动过去的时候，刚好捕捉到它钻进光雾里的气孔，而且，那些气孔似乎有意在迎合它，移动着为降落中的战斗机提供合适的角度。

“斯巴达尼恩……” 莱因哈特低低出声。

修特莱将画面快进了一会儿，其后又有五六架斯巴达尼恩从气孔进入未知星体内部。录像在此就结束了，中间的画面也多有模糊断裂，实则是因为当时帝国军巡航艇位于相当遥远的星域，对舱外的摄像头无意中拍到了些什么，官兵们并不了解、当然也就未曾留心。

“陛下，臣以为，显而易见，杨舰队对这一切是知情的，他们非常熟悉这一人工星体的运作方式。而此时又突然被告知杨威利恰在同一星区遇害，卑职难以相信有这种巧合。” 修特莱总结道。

希尔德似乎多多少少说服了，但还没有完全确信。“可是……” 她盯着定格在半空中的红色团状光雾，“可是为什么呢……他们如果拥有这样移天动地的技术，完全可以付诸使用，何必先是接受停战和谈、又来上演这样的戏码？我想不明白。”

“我也不明白。” 修特莱承认，“也许是技术尚未成熟。杨威利这个人诡计多端，现在正躲在哪里设计什么惊天大阴谋也说不定。” 这位将官此时挺起身，面向皇帝进言：“陛下，战役既然已经宣告停止，伊谢尔伦方面又宣布杨威利去世，无论是真是假，在此停留已无多大意义；加之我方对这项近在咫尺的危险技术一无所知，卑职以为，还是速速撤离为上。至于后面如何应对，陛下亦可在安全的地方从长计议。”

希尔德注意到皇帝的脸色微微起了变化。他好像忽然从分析事态的心理状况中抽身，投入了另一种情绪当中。

“撤离？去哪里？” 年轻的皇帝别开脸，“朕不走。朕要留在这里。朕走不了。”

 

“看来是我的错。” 从皇帝的房间退出来后，修特莱有些懊丧地向希尔德感叹，“陛下一直期待打败杨威利，人人皆知。若是杨威利已死，陛下当然不会再对伊谢尔伦有什么兴趣，我还不如等陛下自己决定撤离之后再澄明此事。”

“阁下尽忠职守，无需过多自责。” 希尔德有些心不在焉地回答。两位同僚又在走廊里小谈几句，于分路的地方礼貌道别。

果真是因为修特莱说的理由吗？希尔德站在舷窗边，却不敢十分肯定。皇帝对击败杨威利的执念，她的体会不可谓不深刻，她也一直在试图劝说，但刚才皇帝的斩钉截铁，却似乎带着些许的……希尔德感觉很难描述，微感有凉意袭身。 

“齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯来到我的梦中，劝我停止战斗。” 那时，莱因哈特曾如此对希尔德说。如今这句话对她而言不免有了更多含义。

伯伦希尔的舷窗外，孤独的恒星亚尔提那高悬天顶，此时尚不可见的红光似乎掩藏在黑沉宇宙的某个角落，即将冲入视野。希尔德忽然感觉眼球一阵刺痛，她本能地一抬手，从舷窗边退开一步。

“表姐。” 一个微弱而病态的声音从身后传来，听在希尔德耳中，却如一声惊雷。 

走廊一侧，坐在轮椅上的邱梅尔男爵歪着下巴，扯出一张惨白笑脸。“表姐没有忘记我，我真的很高兴。如果不是我的愚蠢，恐怕表姐也很难记得我？”

“海因里希……” 希尔德慢慢靠近他，“但你不是海因里希吧？”

“谁知道呢？” 邱梅尔仍然歪着嘴笑，“这也不重要。我只有几分钟时间，只需要几分钟时间。”

希尔德把手伸向轮椅，“海因里希，跟我回家吧，去跟父亲道歉。你在这里有什么可做的呢？”

邱梅尔的轮椅忽然向后退去。走廊尽头，莱因哈特卧室的房门紧闭着，希尔德刚刚才从那里出来。“我说过了啊，表姐。我想要握有这宇宙几分钟就好了啊……就几分钟……渺小，真渺小啊，对于如恒星般闪耀的皇帝来说，不算是多么过分的要求吧？”

希尔德抓不住他。希尔德向前奔跑，但视线中的邱梅尔越来越远。

 

莱因哈特凝视着录像中最后一个镜头，红色铺满黑沉星域，飘渺云雾覆盖其上，似乎正在不可见的扩散开来，填满眼前的世界。他无意识地抓紧吊坠，低声自语，“这究竟是什么？另一片战场吗？” 皇帝仰在沙发靠背上，好像是在对着那片血红发问，“不过，与谁作战呢？”

“是坟场啊。” 高个的红发青年从里间走出来，停在沙发另一头，手肘撑在靠背上，展露暖阳般的笑脸。

莱因哈特也笑着，“你回来啦。”

“莱因哈特大人，其实我不想留在这里。” 吉尔菲艾斯仍然笑眯眯的。

金发的皇帝有点不高兴了。“吉尔菲艾斯，不许说这种话。只要我在这里，你就在这里。不是你告诉我的吗？”

“但是莱因哈特大人，我会打扰到您的世界。” 吉尔菲艾斯在沙发另一侧坐下来，“您看啊，这个……” 他出神地盯着尚未关闭的红色画面，“您看啊，宇宙中处处都是坟场，银河系鬼影幢幢。”

“吉尔菲艾斯，你不会又要走吧？” 莱因哈特有些紧张。

“莱因哈特大人，” 吉尔菲艾斯又笑眯眯地转过脸，“星辰与大海的下面是什么？人的手伸过去触摸，人的脚走了又走，不知路过多少光年，不知看到了多少恒星的寂灭，但却是，深不见底。我们听不到，也看不到。”

皇帝苍冰色的眼眸深处闪过一丝落寞的光，“你这个人，还是这么爱操心。放心不下吗？”

“可不是，又让您给猜到了。” 吉尔菲艾斯抿起嘴。

但大门猛然被推开了，吉尔菲艾斯也随之色变，迅速起身转向莱因哈特身后。  
玛林道夫伯爵小姐匆匆入内，一开始忘了行礼，目光十分露骨地扫过室内。莱因哈特感到几分不快。

“陛下！您还好吧？您有看到旁人进来吗？” 希尔德急切地上前。

莱因哈特缓缓斜她一眼。“伯爵小姐，” 他冷冷道，“吉尔菲艾斯来看我罢了，何必大惊小怪？”

希尔德瞪大双眼，一时间发不出声音。

“吉……” 莱因哈特侧过头，正要说什么，却见身后空无一人，心中的不满与焦躁变得强烈起来。“伯爵小姐突然转回来，是有什么了不得的大事吗？对于我军安排，朕刚才已经说得足够清楚了吧。” 他勉强耐住性子，气呼呼地说。

“下官……” 这下希尔德有些尴尬地站在原地，头脑中飞快运转着寻找答案，片刻后她抬起眼，“陛下，下官以为，修特莱提督言明的事态十分紧要，不能等闲视之，需要作出相关回应。”

莱因哈特哼了一声。“朕还以为伯爵小姐并不认同修特莱提督。那么，伯爵小姐又有何高见？”

“陛下，下官以为，首先要查明的是该星体情况，可以派出无人侦察机前往事发星域。然后，陛下，” 希尔德沉声道，“我们必须知道，杨威利是否真的已经死了。” 

“哦？” 莱因哈特嘴角浮起一丝浅笑，“看来伯爵小姐再次改变了看法。” 他稍微停顿，“不过，朕也有此意。这件事就交给缪拉吧，让他代表朕前往伊谢尔伦吊唁，也在情理之中。”

希尔德点头称是，然后又提出了新的问题。“但如果伊谢尔伦方面有心隐瞒，恐怕也不会让缪拉提督发现更多线索。”

“这倒也不难。” 莱因哈特懒懒回应，然后他按铃叫了传令兵。“让罗严塔尔来见朕。”

希尔德顿时明白了皇帝的计划，她心中正在权衡利弊，以提出合理的建言，就在这时候，传令兵却很快回来了，脸上有些畏畏缩缩。

“朕不是让你去传罗严塔尔吗？” 年轻的皇帝脸色不太好，“他人呢？”

传令兵似乎很艰难地张开嘴。“贝……贝根格伦提督说，罗严塔尔提督将自己关在房间，闭门不出，拒……拒绝与任何人见面和交谈。”

“也包括朕吗？！” 莱因哈特的声音陡然上扬，他粗重地深呼吸几下，终于冷着脸朝传令兵挥了挥手，“算了，这时候先不管他，你现在去把米达麦亚给朕找过来说清楚。”

宇宙舰队总司令米达麦亚元帅很快赶到，听完皇帝的说明后，他难掩不解。“可是，陛下，既然此前已与伊谢尔伦方面休战，如今又获知杨威利死讯，此刻展开攻击，是否……是否有不妥？”

莱因哈特点头。“若是杨威利确实离世，朕自然不会做这样违背道义的事。”

米达麦亚不由一凛。他等着皇帝的进一步指示。

“但若杨威利尚在，朕不信他会放任自己的部下直面攻击，到那个时候，事情自然可以搞清楚。” 莱因哈特慢慢站起来，“米达麦亚，你只需要跟在缪拉身后，暂且按兵不动，朕自有决断。”

米达麦亚挺直行礼，正欲退出时，皇帝又叫住了他。

“罗严塔尔那里，究竟，发生了什么？” 莱因哈特的声音清冷。

听闻此言，帝国元帅的神色变得复杂。“陛下，说实话，臣……臣不知……不，其实……” 米达麦亚握紧双拳，“臣不知道罗严塔尔在哪里。”


	3. 肯定有做不到的事，不一定有做得到的事

宇宙历八零零年六月一日凌晨，一身血污的华尔特·冯·先寇布在战舰尤利西斯的舰桥上勉强维持住平衡，扶着指挥台缓缓站直，此刻弧形的舷窗外，吞没了星尘与瑞达二号的红色熔岩正嘶吼着远离视线。

 

就像是银河系被划开了一条口子，宇宙正在流血。

 

先寇布趴在窗上，眼皮一眨不眨地目视其消失。血红色的瑞达二号，沉陷在海市蜃楼般的烈焰与岩浆中，浅玫瑰色的雾气飘荡其上。火焰，玫瑰，鲜血，正好三种红色。

 

“我们逃掉了吗？” 林兹也扶着墙体站起。领航员顾不得额角撞出的青紫，跪在地上就开始伸手调试。

 

“也许仍会有一些时空震的余波。不过基本上，已经不会被卷入空间扭曲。” 他急促应答，终于在椅子上坐正。林兹松了口气，接着又去询问其他蔷薇骑士成员。在刚才玩命的奔逃中，所有人都被撞得东倒西歪。

 

舰桥的内壁那里有人在走动，先寇布略微侧过身。“杨提督的……” 他停下喘了口气，“嗯，他们……还好吧？”

 

亚麻色头发的少年机械地点头。“冷冻舱是固定住的。”

 

先寇布想说点什么，但又觉得舌尖发苦，说不说都没什么意思。他又在窗边站了一会儿，好容易才收束住心神，因为忽然想起来自己眼下是尤利西斯上军衔最高的人。

 

“都没问题吧？能动的话就坐过来，商量点事情。” 他环视了一圈。

 

有稀稀拉拉的移动声。尤里安靠着后墙坐在地板上，低垂着头，没有要动的意思。先寇布自己靠在主指挥台后面那个习惯的位置上，也低下头想了好半天才说，“刚才……刚才那个，那个什么东西，有什么想法？” 他选择先谈些次要的话题。

 

蔷薇骑士们大多脸色僵硬地摇头。事发突然，也没有留出思考的空隙，众人都有些惊魂甫定。若是时间稍晚一点，若是那个不明物体在他们登上尤利西斯之前就开始做空间跃出，恐怕他们也会同瑞达二号一样被卷入烈焰吧。在热浪弥散开来之时，蔷薇骑士们身处以最高限速奔逃的尤利西斯之上，众人都忽然从最深重的悲痛被抛入劫后余生的庆幸中；虽然没有明说，但大家好像都存着一个心思，似乎是杨提督在保护他们一样，似乎司令官的呼吸还在他们身边一样。

 

“地球教干的吧。” 林兹见没有人说话，只好硬着头皮凑了个数。“一了百了，同归于尽，是他们的风格。”

 

“下地狱的东西。” 尤里安低低发声。他仍然垂着头，头发上的血迹凝成了一块一块。

 

“那些家伙已经在地狱里。” 先寇布朝他侧身，“尤里安，刚刚你也看到了，瑞达二号上都成了什么样。那些死有余辜的人一个也活不下来。”

 

“其实我倒想把他们扔进核动力反应炉里。” 林兹温言补充，“但不知道哪种更难受一点？” 

 

先寇布想了一想。“还是现在这种更好。反应炉里死得太快了。”

 

尤里安没来由地突然从地上蹿起来。“说这些有用吗！有什么用！”清脆的撞击声在安静的指挥室内响起，空气微微震荡。尤里安将手上带血的头盔砸向地面，“杨提督死了！他死了！杀光地球教的人也救不回来！” 少年胸口起伏，瞪视着窗外的无边黑暗。“我连他最后一面都没有见上……我还说我一定会保护他……”

 

先寇布微闭了一会儿眼睛。“我也没有。” 周围短暂的平静过后，先寇布听到低低的哭声。“对不起，先寇布中将……” 少年抬起脏兮兮的脸，“对不起，我不应该……”

 

“尤里安，去洗个澡，换身衣服。实在不行，拿瓶酒。” 先寇布侧过头，也看向窗外黑沉沉的星空。

 

***

当指挥室走空后，先寇布自己则在那个老位置上坐了很久。他想起前一阵杨在这里几乎不眠不休奋战了十几日，自己则无所事事，每天从脑后看着那丛熟悉的黑发。自己就坐在现在这个位置，而他就坐在现在自己看过去的那个位置。

 

原来记得这么多细节。先寇布有点想变出一个分身嘲讽自己了。他终于站起来，离开了指挥室。

 

简单冲洗过之后，先寇布在床边坐了一会儿，在椅子上坐了一会儿，总觉得这个空间太小、又太安静，哪里都不舒服。他呆不住，离开了房间，在走廊上没走几步，又不知道该去哪儿。

 

直到他听到前面有脚步声踢踢哒哒。先寇布想着，不管是谁，有个人一起打发时间的话，倒也不算太坏。他跟了过去。

 

尤利西斯正在平稳的航行当中，各处舱室一片沉寂，走廊里倒是透亮，不过并无太多走动的身影。先寇布很快就看到了前面那个亚麻色头发的少年，本就如独角兽一般纤瘦，现在借着灯光看他的背影，更添几分单薄。他转进了医疗室。先寇布知道谁在那儿。

 

尤里安进去之后，灯光自动亮起，他并没有太多动作，就只是安静地站在旁边。先寇布倚在门口，用指节轻扣了两下开着的门，然后清了两下嗓子。尤里安侧过头，眼睛有些红，先寇布朝里面走了两步，“来看他？” 这并不是一个问句。

 

但是尤里安摇了下头。“我刚刚看到提督了。”

 

“唔……” 先寇布想，这很正常。

 

“提督他……他说……他说菲列特利加，不，我的意思是杨夫人……不会生我的气……” 尤里安闭上嘴，烦躁地狠狠摇头。

 

其实先寇布早就看得分明。无论这孩子的人生经历是同龄人的多少倍、资质又有多么超群，十八岁仍然意味着十八岁。“你没有伤害到任何人，尤里安。” 

 

“可是……可是提督知道……” 少年似乎厌恶起自己来，“我不是……我从来没有想过要代替他。谁又能代替他呢？” 尤里安压低嗓门，声音像是从胸口闷闷地迸出，“我只是……我只是想成为他啊……即使是……” 话到嘴边，他猛然惊觉，脖子一缩，也不敢看先寇布，飞快夺门而出。

 

高大的男人并没有随后就离开。他环抱双臂，笔直挺立在过于明亮的房间中，也不知多久之后才被推门的声音拉回思绪。凯斯帕·林兹站在门外，看到先寇布的时候并未太过惊讶，他站定敬了礼，然后解释自己因为睡不着、便打算来冷冻舱这里看一看。

 

先寇布没多说，点点头让开身。他准备离开的时候，林兹面有迟疑，显是有话要说，却又吞吞吐吐。

 

“中将，我不知道……是这样，我想，我刚才跟莱纳说了会儿话。我想，确实是莱纳在跟我说话，我不知道……他问我提督回来没有，我……我不知道该怎么说……”

 

“你太累了。” 先寇布听着疲惫，“凯斯帕，早点去休息。”

 

林兹的目光越过先寇布的肩膀看向三具冷冻舱。“中将，莱纳他，他实在太年轻了……我本来才是队长，应该由我站在那里，应该由我陪杨提督去—— ”

 

“林兹上校，” 先寇布骤然打断，“作为队长的话，还轮不到你。该去的人是我，我才应该站在那里。”

 

两任蔷薇骑士连队长在白色冷光中沉默地对视。“早点休息。” 先寇布拍了拍林兹肩头，转身告辞。

 

他自己仍然毫无睡意，不想站在同一个地方，不想坐着更不想躺着。不知道游荡了多少圈之后，先寇布发现双腿自动把他带到了指挥室入口。又走回这里来了啊，先寇布无奈地想，但还是不由自主地往舰桥走。

 

有那么一瞬间，先寇布对自己的双眼和大脑失去了信任。不对。不可能。这个几无畏惧心的男人此时不敢往前一步。

 

坐在指挥座上的黑发男人却已经听到了响动，椅子转过来，他摘下头上的扁帽捏在手里。“嘿，我还在想，大家都去了哪里。” 杨威利说。

 

***

“那么，提督又去了哪里？” 回到自己的舱室后，先寇布小心锁上门。杨威利本就很自然地随他一起进屋，此刻也很自然地给自己找了张软面的舒服椅子，稳稳当当坐好。

 

“我记不得了。” 他的语气里有几分天真，或者几乎是刻意为之的天真，处处透着一种模仿的感觉。“但同时我又清楚的知道很多事。倒也不算太亏？”

 

“取决于是哪些事了。” 中将意识到自己一直紧靠门背的姿势太过别扭，便装作自然地走到柜子前翻找。他也不知道自己在找什么，小小的储物柜里只几瓶酒几个杯子，一眼就可望尽。杨威利瞄了一眼，“先寇布中将是准备给我倒酒吗？” 听上去好像在给他出待客的主意。

 

先寇布伸向酒瓶的手忽然停顿。“白兰地还是威士忌？” 他故作轻松地扭头发问。 

 

“这个测试很糟糕，你不觉得吗？” 杨歪着头，扁帽在手指上转动着。先寇布注意到杨的技术变差了，帽子好几次掉在腿上。

 

他伸手拿了白兰地。“是吗？” 他继续故作轻松地回答，“有多糟糕？”

 

“如果我想证明我知道很多事，那太简单不过了。” 杨撇撇嘴，接过酒，终于放弃了转动扁帽。“比如说，当你坐在我身后看着我的时候在想什么。比如你想让我抓紧你的后背叫你的名字，叫你华尔特，特别大声的叫你华尔特。你看见我仰在椅子上睡觉的时候想揭开这顶帽子吻我。你有时候会用自己的手幻想是我在碰你。有时候会想帮我理一下衣服或者头发。你想脱掉我的裤子……”

 

“够了！不必了，不必了……”褐发的男人勉强把自己手上的酒灌下去，呛了好几口，尴尬之余隐隐燃烧着怒气。杨面无表情地抿了一小下，只专注地看着他。

 

先寇布此时心中已完全明白，他不是杨威利，或者这荒唐的一幕只是来自自己脑内几个不安分神经元的异动。但先寇布也疑心，这荒唐剧场中的演员拿的是篡改过的剧本，他并不知道自己不是杨威利。

 

“我承认我有点不舒服。任谁也不愿意全身透明一样站在别人面前。” 先寇布迅速侧过身去倒酒，直到杨摁住他的手，他才意识到白兰地已经漫出来，沿着杯口流到矮柜上，又沿着柜子边缘滴滴答答落在地板上。

 

杨从旁边拿了纸巾递给先寇布。“别担心，我并不知道你此时此刻在想什么。那是魔法，我并没有魔法。”

 

“噢，原来如此！真是令人欣慰，这可好受多了。太谢谢了。” 先寇布再次一饮而尽。他没太理解杨在说什么，或者说无心去理解。此刻他将自己的目光盯牢在杨的身上，仿佛唯有这样他才能浇灭心中蒸腾的怒气。他想自己是有理由愤怒的，今夜本应属于安宁，今夜本应属于哀悼。自己狠狠封死的地方、永无机会破土而出的地方，他怎能就这样玩笑般的道出？如果是杨的话，那也就罢了……

 

而面前的这个杨还在认真的解释。“我所知道的只是曾经出现在你意识里的画面。别问我怎么知道的，我……我说不清楚，似乎我本来就知道一样。”

 

太像了。这是活生生的杨威利，原型复刻，比真更真。先寇布此刻才意识到梦想成真令人惊惧。这是从未存在过的杨威利，是你最难以启齿的欲念以肉身凡胎的方式出现，你醒着做梦，已全无梦中的沉醉，只得在逃离与不想逃离间打转。

 

杨威利碰了碰他的手。“你有没有在听我说话？”

 

指尖，手肘，肩膀。都是一模一样，完完整整的复刻。下巴，脖子，还有锁骨。看不见了。“你帮你把领巾解开。” 先寇布有些突兀地说，“屋里变得有些热了，你不觉得吗？为什么不把领巾解开呢？”

 

不等杨回答，先寇布更加突兀地近身，不由分说伸向杨的脖子。杨忍不住咳了两声。先寇布动作稍停，说不清自己是愤怒还是恐惧。杨的领巾原来与上衣连在一起，根本无法称其为一个单独的配件。谁会做出这种东西来？他的目光往下，这才注意到衣服的扣子也只不过是装饰。简直像是一出恶作剧。

 

但又是一出事关禁忌的恶作剧。就像不能去做的事情令人愈发神往，脱不掉的衣服更多了一层魔力。先寇布的手从领口伸进去，最开始稍有用力，然后就以惊人的自制力打消了自己用力撕扯的念头。

 

他是活的，是活的人。在这层虚假下面是真实的细腻皮肤，皮肤下面有纤细的骨骼，凹凸的毛细血管，还能感觉到颈部动脉的跳动。先寇布忽然鼻子一酸，忍不住迎上去触碰他的耳朵。耳尖冰冰凉凉的，耳垂略微发热，可以察觉出细微的绒毛。

 

先寇布知道自己的身体在投降，好像杨也知道这一点，并且试图将自己的身体拉过去。什么理智，什么分析，什么恐惧，没了，烟消云散，一点也不管用。但这仍然无比诡异。他不是杨威利，他是我的想象，原本是一些无害的想象，原本是我以为只属于自己的隐秘疯狂意念。

 

***

尤利西斯上的时间安排模拟了二十四小时的昼夜更替，第二天当先寇布醒过来的时候，屋内已经升至白昼的亮度，而罕见的红光也从外壁舷窗透入，将整个房间染成了温暖的浅玫瑰色。先寇布抬起手挡了一下照到自己眼皮上的自然光，心中浮起不真实的感觉。他非常缓慢地侧过身，睁开眼。

 

杨威利还是像夜里那样安安稳稳坐在那把椅子上，此刻浅红光晕也照在他的头顶，他脸上很宁静，似乎一直很专注的看着睡梦中的先寇布。

 

“怎么已经中午了？” 先寇布看了眼墙上的数字钟，翻身坐起。他注意到昨天洗澡后换上的军装便服还安好地穿在自己身上。杨则换了一身跟自己差不多的衣服，有点大，似乎是自己的。椅子腿旁边扔着一套剪开的军装。

 

先寇布死盯住那道剪开的痕迹，杨注意到过后，立即开口解释。“你说得对，我也不知道我怎么会有这样一套衣服。我想我应该把它脱下来。你不介意我先穿一下你的衣服吧？我身边什么东西都没有。” 

 

司令官的卧室在……先寇布几乎脱口而出，但不知道怎么，又不太想说。他注意看着面前的人，又看了看自己的床，试探着问道，“你没有睡觉吗？”

 

杨笑着摇头，“你抱着我睡了一会儿。你在我身上摸来摸去，还一直抱怨我的衣服。我问你哪里有剪刀，你迷迷糊糊的，然后就睡着了。我就自己起来找了很久剪刀，然后又在你的柜子里找了一身衣服。”

 

先寇布心想自己最好还是不要再提问了。“我喝多了。” 他捂着头，干巴巴地回答。

 

若是杨威利面对此情此景，他会说些什么？温和的玩笑还是有力的嘲讽？先寇布同时也意识到获得这个答案的可能性已经永远的消失了。或许本来也不存在。只有在他放纵自己的可笑幻想里，他才曾经扯开过杨的衣服，就在这个舱室，就在这张床上，而早上出门前，先寇布将自己的衣服裹在杨的身上。在现实中，他不过是在早晨的空虚里整理好自己，出门走到指挥室，看那个困意还未消逝的男人半眯着眼端起红茶，他挑起嘴角，“早上好，提督，相信我，一杯咖啡很管用。” 

 

“这种开足马力的饮料十分不适合我呀，” 杨晃着头，“像我这样品味不错的人，对于口感和精神气质方面的要求要远胜于实际效果。”

 

先寇布记得自己背靠着指挥桌，端起咖啡看着他浅笑，“我的口味可没有阁下挑剔。头脑还未清醒的时候是无暇顾及什么精神气质的……”

 

所有这些印记似乎都扭曲着出现在了自己面前。

 

“刚刚尤里安来敲门。” 杨忽然说，“我告诉他你在睡觉，让他们先等一等。我问尤里安有没有什么要紧事，他支支吾吾的，只是说派特里契夫准将和布鲁姆哈尔特中校一大早在餐厅里坐着。我有些不明白，就问他这两人去餐厅有什么稀奇，难道是犯了什么错、被姆莱上将下了禁足令吗？但是尤里安没有回答我，反而跑掉了……这孩子今天有些奇怪……”

 

先寇布早就跳起来。“尤里安看到你了？” 

 

“很奇怪，他还哭了。” 杨在椅子上盘起腿，手撑在椅背上，挡住从舷窗透进来的红光。“我本来想出去问他的，又怕你醒来找不到我。你看，我们现在出去怎么样？”

 

“等一等！” 先寇布略有些粗鲁地高声打断，他在不大的舱室里来来回回转圈，不时敲击自己的额头，“等一等……” 从昨天到今天，先寇布觉得自己的体力和智力都已耗尽，偏偏还有层出不穷的新问题。

 

杨似乎饶有兴味地看着他，“你需要换衣服吗？”

 

早晚也得面对吧，先寇布想着。“不了，我们这就出去。” 他顺手拾起外套。

 

***

也许所有人确实一开始就已经疯了。

 

尤利西斯上的这一天，充满了未可尽数的喧嚣，生者与死者在这个漂浮在广袤宇宙中的狭窄空间里，没有阻隔地相遇了。阴霾与沉默一扫而空的舰艇，让先寇布几乎觉得自己未免有些格格不入。他有意站在人群之外。

 

临近傍晚的时候，先寇布终于找到机会将尤里安和林兹拉进了一间小会议室。

 

“我确定，今早出现的布鲁姆哈尔特中校就是昨晚我见到的那个……” 林兹的目光闪烁不定，“在中将和提督来餐厅前，他显得很着急，一直在问提督回来没有，说万一提督走丢了怎么办。”

 

先寇布打算开门见山。“而我确定我们眼下看到的只是脑中幻象，或者无数幻象的叠加成型。”

 

“中将，” 尤里安似乎不同意，“我不知道出现幻觉是什么样。但是，他们实实在在的就在那里……这一点所有人都可以作证。总不至于所有人都产生了一样的幻觉吧？”

 

先寇布显然已经思考过了。“脑电波里的东西怎么成为了实体，当然超出了我的知识范围。但我可以很肯定地说，提督不是这样的。我想你们应该也有同样的感觉？”

 

林兹抱着手臂，皱着眉，似乎在思考。尤里安也皱着眉，“先寇布中将，提督身上的一切……都是真实的……他现在有些迷迷糊糊的，说话有时候显得奇怪，但考虑到……也没什么太奇怪的？也许，我是说也许，提督不是一下子回来，而是慢慢的、慢慢的回来……”

 

“尤里安，” 先寇布耐住性子，“愿望当然是好的。但是我们想要什么、跟事实本身是什么，这是两码事。”

 

“可事实本身又是什么呢？” 尤里安不服气。先寇布当然也答不上来。

 

林兹揉了揉额头，“舰上有些什么设备？请提督去医务官那里做个全身透视检查怎么样？” 他的提议并无不合理之处，但此时先寇布和尤里安却都显得有些畏缩了。“噢，” 林兹明白过来，“的确不好开口。”

 

“我先想想吧。” 先寇布叹口气，“如果能想到一个什么理由的话……我也不知道，他们会一直在舰上吗？还是会跟我们一起回去？如果到了伊谢尔伦的话，事情也许会好办一些。”

 

尤里安和林兹都表示同意。

 

“我已经把提督的房间收拾出来了。” 尤里安又说，“中将，今晚您可以安静地好好想一想。”

 

先寇布默然点头，忽然心里有股说不清楚的滋味。他摇了摇头想要扫清这股莫名的情绪，视线中似有什么一闪而过。

 

“另外，无论提督他是……是什么……” 林兹慢慢开口，“他们都是怎么来的？从哪里来的？下午我已经让人检查了舰内各处，没有发现任何破损，也没有任何接驳的迹象，总不至于，真的是来无影去无踪的鬼神显灵把？我可从来不信这档子事。但又实在毫无头绪……”

 

***

当夜先寇布躺在自己床上，睁着眼睛出神地凝视暗红夜空，他原以为又将度过失眠的一晚，但最终他还是在某个时刻睡着了。当尤利西斯进入返航的第二个白天时，先寇布准时醒来，意识到杨威利坐在屋内的椅子上，凝神注视自己。

 

“这么早吗，提督？” 他一点也不觉得惊讶，甚至没有起身，仍保持躺直的姿态，缓缓说。

 

杨仍然一动不动看着他。“你是不是在想，杨威利是不会这样早的？”

 

先寇布喉结一抖，终于起身坐直，手肘撑在膝盖上，低垂的目光盯住微微反射出红光的地面。“提督，请……请不要跟我聊这个……”

 

“你不敢看我，对吗？” 杨威利站起来，站到他面前。先寇布的目光沿着他的腿部依次往上，直到仰起脸看进他黑色的眼睛。“我一直都记得你，先寇布中将，我知道我非常信任你，所以你能不能告诉我，我到底怎么了？”

 

先寇布只觉一阵翻江倒海。“别胡思乱想了。” 他扭过头笑，“提督，您不是好好的吗？”

 

“可是我又能有什么选择呢？” 杨摇摇头，不无落寞地说，接着就离开了先寇布的房间。

 

这一天先寇布没有去指挥室，也没去餐厅，反正也吃不下。他独自在健身舱里呆了好半天，洗完澡出来后仍觉得燥热难当，一股股热浪似乎在舰艇里四处奔流。林兹叫人去检查空气循环系统，搞了半天也没弄清楚出了什么问题。而在舷窗外，波浪般的红光也铺散开来，尤利西斯像在血雾当中航行。

 

“派出探测器检测这片星域了吗？” 先寇布像是终于想起了职责，一边安排一边与林兹一起往指挥室走。

 

林兹点头。“应该是从瑞达二号事发星域扩散开来的。我们收集了一些样本，但这次随员里没有技术人员，需要等回伊谢尔伦之后再作分析。” 先寇布又想了想，“温度跟空间异动有关吗？”

 

“可能有。不过，” 林兹皱眉，“我猜测更主要的原因还是恒星。”

 

“恒星？” 先寇布不由停下半步，难掩惊讶。

 

“回廊附近确实多有变光星，但目前的数据显示，恒星活动在极短的时间内变得异常。亚尔斯提似乎进入了一轮亢奋的活跃期，自身引力有所改变，于是轨道也出现了变化，而回廊星区的红巨星也因此被迫变向，甚至……”

 

“甚至什么？”

 

“领航人员计算了红巨星的轨道和偏角，瑞达二号那里发生的空间跃出应该是另一处关键原因。唔，据他们说，那是一颗小型行星的质量……”

 

先寇布这下完全收住脚步。“从天而降了一颗行星？” 他苦笑着摇头，“而我们刚刚从那里跑出来？”

 

林兹却面有忧色。“中将，我们当时就在那里，看得很明白，这并不是从天而降。长官前两天提出过这问题，现在我想，地球教根本不可能有如此技术。事实上，这个场面我们并不是第一次见到。”

 

“你是说……” 先寇布梗了一下，“要塞……对要塞？” 他脸上的嘲讽更深，“帝国军本来就在那个地方设伏吗？” 不过说完他又立刻摇头，“成本是否太过高昂了？除非他们还有别的目的。”

 

“当然只是个人的猜测，现在什么都很难说。” 林兹微笑着，“不过……不管怎么说……提督会想出答案来的吧？他刚刚才让尤里安中尉调出了舱外摄像头的资料……”

 

“他人在哪里？” 先寇布喊了出来。

 

林兹不解地指向指挥室。

 

先寇布大步迈入的时候，指挥台上仍然浮动着那日瑞达二号附近星域发生的奇景。画面被浓浓的红雾盖住，算不上特别清晰，空间扭曲带来的阻隔也使得录像多处黑屏。“就这里。” 先寇布听见杨的声音传来。

 

黑发的青年凑近一点，双手放大了某一处亮度更高的角落。画面中可以勉强识别出某种油乎乎的东西。“是岩浆吧？” 尤里安说。

 

杨扁了下嘴，似乎不太确定。“我感觉，从移动的方式看，更像是类似胶质的材料。加热快，柔软，韧度高，关键是，方向和幅度比岩浆可控。但这……” “怎么了？” “我不懂。” 他忽然笑起来，摇摇头，“若是想象成包裹住一整颗行星的红色胶质海洋，则实在闻所未闻，匪夷所思。啊，这种事情，还是留给科学家去思考吧，人做好自己份内的工作就可以了。”

 

这时他看到了进来的先寇布，脸色微变，闭上嘴不再继续。

 

尤里安很快注意到了异样。他敬了礼，寒暄了两句，不久就借故出去。

 

先寇布站在舰桥看着外面的红色。“我难道又说错了什么？” 杨看向他，勉强笑笑。

 

“只是太过相像了。” 先寇布攥紧拳头又松开，“提督，今早你询问我关于你自己的情况，我现在想想，反而觉得，其实我倒是应该问你。”

 

“如果我知道的话。” 杨的脸色微微变白。

 

“是在尤利西斯逃离瑞达二号的时候吗？那时候一片混乱，又是空间扭曲，又是火焰热浪，如果趁乱登上舰艇，也不算很难吧？” 先寇布看着浅玫瑰色的光晕闪烁着加深，像是指尖刺出的一点血。

 

杨苍白的脸也映在这片血红光晕中。“我……不太懂。”

 

先寇布干涩地发笑，“你到底是谁？你对我、对我们，都做了些什么？”

 

杨半张着嘴，好半天才回答，“我是，杨——”

 

“到现在还这么说吗？” 弥漫的红色印在先寇布眼中，“你不知道他是谁吗？” 他迫近几步，“来，跟我来，我带你看！” 他伸手扣住黑发青年的手腕，拉着他起身，背后是淹没了指挥室的红光；他拉着他从舰桥跑出去，奔过灯光有些迷离的舰内通道。路过的蔷薇骑士疑惑地呆立一旁，但先寇布顾不得这些了，他胸中搅动着一股情绪，根本无法平息下来。

 

杨跟上了他的脚步，一言不发，呼吸平稳，体温也未见升高。

 

医疗室里面透出过于明亮的光，先寇布松开他的手，站在门口狠狠喘气。他看了眼脸色毫无异样的杨，又是一阵苦笑。

 

“进来吧。” 

 

那个年龄定格在三十三岁的黑发青年躺在里面，安静地闭着眼睛；这几天舱内的医疗官已经整理过了，他现在穿着干净而整洁的衣服，身上也没有半丝血迹，毕竟他也不会再流血了。此刻同样的一张脸出现在冰冻舱上方，如同镜子内外，睁开的眼睛注视着闭上的眼睛。

 

先寇布只觉得头痛得快炸开。刚才他不过是临时起意，完全没料到这幅画面竟是如此……令人不敢看……又不想破坏。

 

“我懂了。” 杨抬起苍白的脸，“杨威利已经死了，所以我不是他。”

 

先寇布不知道该说什么，胡乱点了下头。

 

“可是……可是我又是谁呢？” 杨垂下头，声音变得很低。先寇布心里发堵，他不知道该说什么，只上前一点，把手覆上冰冻舱的玻璃。

 

身后的杨似乎还在低声说话。“不重要了……是吗？很抱歉，我不知道……我也不知道我怎么就出现在了这里……华尔特，我只是知道，我想回家。我只是知道这个，但我没想到……对不起，给大家添麻烦了……”

 

先寇布耳内热血奔涌，他静悄悄地僵直站立，倾听着屋内缓慢流动的空气。慢慢地，他忽然意识到屋内已经没有人说话，太过安静了。“杨？” 先寇布转过头。

 

房间里的白光过于明亮，地面上只他一个人的影子。

 

脑中一片乱响，先寇布冲了出去。

 

通道里的灯光一闪一闪，他有些不辨方向。舱外，红色的光雾沉下来，透进连片赭色暗影。先寇布穿过指挥室和司令官卧室，最后在外舱入口遇到了检修人员。

 

“杨提督吗？刚刚往真空舱那里去了。我们叫他了，但是他不理我们。”

 

“为什么不拦下他？！” 先寇布的目光像要杀人。

 

但是此刻恐怕没有发怒的时间。他迅速在旁边的装备室里换上了宇航服，边走边戴上头盔；他飞奔过外舱通道，一拳砸上真空舱的密封门。在这处缓冲地带关好内侧门后，先寇布输入了外侧的舱门密码。

 

暗红的宇宙摊开在眼前。他贴着舱门将身体移出去，等脚底吸附在了尤利西斯外壁上，他又慢慢把手挪出来，掌心也立刻贴紧外壁。就这样慢慢地一步一步，先寇布爬到了尤利西斯顶部。

 

他觉得杨好像就在这里。先寇布将手抬起，站直，摇摇晃晃地顺着舱顶往前走。他好像看到了，就在那里，在尤利西斯的主炮上，那里坐着个人，穿着深绿的军装，领口是白色的，正看着自己。

 

“杨？” 先寇布差点摔下去，不过还好他放下了双手勉强稳住。

 

重新掌握平衡之后，先寇布继续站起来，尽量迅速地朝主炮的位置移动。身边的暗红光雾之外，依稀还有从遥远的地方赶到的银色星光。

 

宇宙空间里空空荡荡，除了宇航服里他自己的呼吸声。

 

“杨！” 他喊出声，四下张望。这声音当然也只有他自己能听到。

 

先寇布终于蹲下身，无力地趴跪在尤利西斯顶端，以确保自己不会摔进四周广袤的静寂中。他低垂着头，面前是平滑的主炮外壁，没有人，什么也没有。

 

时间并未停滞太久。先寇布忽然笑了，即使这笑声对于宇宙同样毫无意义。他站起来，开始稳稳往回走。通讯频道里太过吵闹，他这时才有所知觉，于是就伸手关掉了。

 

回家。先寇布想起杨说过要回家。此时的尤利西斯正在平稳的归途中，伊谢尔伦就要到了。


	4. 我们仍然有事找死掉的杨威利

宇宙历八零零年六月三日中午，小病初愈的菲列特利加正在厨房里练习沏红茶，房间闷热，外面人声嘈杂，但这位中校似乎毫无察觉，只是以极大的专注投入到手边的事务中。她同样没有听到房门吱呀一声响，这之后，淡红光线打在地板上，她的丈夫走了进来。

背后有人清了下嗓子，菲列特利加手上动作稍停，然后她把茶壶盖上，在毛巾上擦干手，转过头来。“你回来了。” 她唇边笑容绽放。

“我当然会回来的嘛。” 杨也笑笑，坐下来。

五月二十五日，尤利西斯从伊谢尔伦空港出发的消息曾有意瞒住了菲列特利加，她也丝毫没有表露出自己知情的样子。卡介伦夫人也许口风甚严，只不过莎洛特却未必是一位擅长收集整理信息的军官的对手。

“真够快的啊……” 菲列特利加沏上一杯茶，放到了杨的面前，“同那位宇宙第二的美男子都谈了些什么呢？”

杨抿了一口，露出满足而快活的神情。“说起来还真是不好意思哪，” 他摘下头上的帽子，“我走到路中间，又折了回来。”

“那这段路还没有走完咯？” 菲列特利加在丈夫对面坐下来。

“看样子是的。” 杨看着茶杯里自己的倒影，嘴唇动了几下，终于好像很费力地张开了。“菲列特利加，有件事情，是很重要的事情，我需要自己来说。虽然你早晚也会知道，但要是把这样不轻松的任务推给旁人，多少会过意不去……我想先请你不要担心，也不必害怕……”

他还没开始说，年轻的妻子眼眶内已经蓄满了滚圆两颗泪珠。然后菲列特利加侧过去头，用指节在眼窝里摁了一阵，这才眼睛红红的转过来。

“不管怎么样，我知道你是杨威利就好了。不用跟我说对不起。我是不会接受的。”

杨的疑惑在眼睛里蔓延开来，菲列特利加只是看着打开的房门。“这几天我已经做够了噩梦。红色的噩梦，红色的星星。但是在梦里我知道，那不是梦。难道会有比这更糟糕的事情？我想不出，你想得出吗？”

“我还不知道，” 杨的语气听上去不太确定，“我会尽量不要成为又一个噩梦。”

***  
“事情就是这样。” 派特里契夫以他歌剧男中音般浑厚的声线结束了发言，仿佛这事清楚明白、板上钉钉，无需更多剖白。

在一屋子人哑口无言的惊愕中，先寇布开了瓶酒，当着姆莱上将的面，酒瓶子围着会议桌转了一圈，甚至连梅尔卡兹上将也不例外。

“需要给他留点么？” 最后一个倒酒的卡介伦随口问道。注意到某些人的目光，他一摊手，“怎么了？” 先寇布只是把酒瓶夺过来，起身拿了两只杯子，一只搁在派特里契夫面前，另一杯他递给了站在自己身后的布鲁姆哈尔特。

“多谢长官。” 现任蔷薇骑士连队长标准地行完礼，接过酒杯喝进去大半，像在证明什么一样。先寇布挑起嘴角笑笑。

“我们一起在尤利西斯上呆了两天。” 尤里安既是在对卡介伦解释，也是说给其他人听，“杨提督……我们没什么区别……吃饭，睡觉，什么都一样。除了……” 少年挑起眼皮小心瞅了眼先寇布，没有再往下说。

除了他们可以随心所欲地消失在宇宙空间，又完好无损地回来。先寇布在心里替他补完了。除了是你逼着他消失的。先寇布闷闷地对自己补完。

“诸位，” 梅尔卡兹上将好像终于从冰山状态回复了一点生气，他撑住椅子把手朝桌沿靠了靠，“在下有一个小小的提议，” 他将双手交叠在桌上，“派特里契夫准将与布鲁姆哈尔特中校这几日经历颇多波折，又旅途劳顿，可否让他们二位先行去休息，待合适的时间，再来澄明相关事宜。”

“没有必要吧……” 亚典波罗半低着头，而环抱双臂斜倚门框站着的波布兰这时候不轻不重地吹了声口哨，“这可太棒了……”

派特里契夫这时站起来，正好军帽。“如您所言，梅尔卡兹提督，这也是杨提督的意思。我二人的任务只是向各位提督阐明事态，至少，是我们知道的这部分。” 他环顾四周，停顿片刻，“就下官个人而言，不参与进一步的讨论，心中实际上感觉更为轻松……” 布鲁姆哈尔特也不自觉点头。一阵安静过后，这两位军官行完礼离开。

姆莱上将看了眼上首空置的座位，尽量以惯常的声调开口说道，“我们是要等司令官过来，还是现在就开始……嗯，讨论？”

“杨提督既然让他们先走，恐怕也是自己不会列席的意思吧。” 听上去，亚典波罗有些不高兴。等了一会儿，见还是无人说话，他干脆一拳砸在桌子上，“我说，不要故作深沉啦，有话就说出来！我的意见，非常简单，失而复得，这叫运气！这叫奇迹！其他的问题，见它的鬼去！”

门边靠着的波布兰忽然笑了一声。“可以说是非常有见地的发言了。亚典波罗少将，刚才宇宙港和指挥室乱成那样，你打算编出一个怎样的解释？当然了，这也多亏先寇布中将宣传有功。” 他朝另一方向略微欠身。先寇布板着脸，没理会。

“波布兰，你最近是不是被酒精烧坏了脑子？” 亚典波罗更加不快。

“在下倒是以为，波布兰中校所言确有一定道理。” 梅尔卡兹上将沉吟道，“杨提督一行的归来此时恐怕已传遍伊谢尔伦上下，方式是如此的……如此的……异于常理，若无及时说明，很难预测对普遍心理的影响。但困难的是，我们对此几乎一无所知，当事人亦是如此。而且，这还要假设当事人的证言确乎可信……”

“梅尔卡兹提督，我们经不起互相猜疑了。” 卡介伦幽幽地说。

“正是这样，卡介伦提督。” 梅尔卡兹也不介意被打断，“所以他们也需要知道，自己所言属实。”

众人又再次陷入沉思。

“我想到一点……” 大家闻声看向尤里安，站在司令席后方的少年稍微上前半步，“刚才派特里契夫准将与布鲁姆哈尔特中校都证实，他们意识恢复的地点是在要塞中央指挥室，他们同时看到了杨提督。而对在这之前发生的事情，他们两人都毫无印象，就好像……就好像他们是从瑞达二号直接回到了这里一样……虽然提督的情况还不清楚，但我猜，应该没有太大区别。在尤利西斯的时候，提督同样也对前面的事件一无所知，对吗，先寇布中将？” 尤里安忽然转向一直冷着脸不说话的先寇布。

中将紧皱的眉头本就未松开，听到尤里安的问话，眉间痕迹更为深重，几乎是很不情愿地点了下头。

“所以尤里安你的意思是，他们基本上是处于……处于……” 亚典波罗撇着嘴思考了半天用词，“呃，这样说好不好，无知的新生状态？”

“老天，” 波布兰随口嘀咕一句，“像派特里契夫准将那样大号的婴儿也太惊悚了吧？”

“我指的当然不是心智层面！大约是……记忆开始的地方？”

“那也不对。” 先寇布冷硬的声音传来，“杨提督当然拥有关于我们的记忆。”

尤里安又靠近一点，把手撑在桌上，“也许亚典波罗少将和先寇布中将都只说对了一半呢？”

“你这个小子不要吊胃口了！”

“我是在想，提督这两次回来，虽然相隔时间很短，状况却是有区别的。” 尤里安稍微有些羞赧地道出自己的结论，“区别就在关于自身的记忆上。按照刚才的证词看，派特里契夫准将他们清楚自己的……自己的状况，我想，杨提督应该同样也知道……一般来说，正常的意识，首先需要的就是对自己所处的情况有正确的判断。”

卡介伦的指节一下下轻叩桌沿，“而关于他们自身最基本的情况则是……”

“是生与死。” 杨大步走进来，看上去已经旁听了一阵。“很不错嘛！” 他赞赏地拍拍尤里安的肩膀，自自然然地站在少年身边的那个位置上，理了下头上的黑色扁帽，“大家，我就是那个已经死掉的杨威利，请多多指教！”

椅子腿同地面摩擦的刺耳声响打破了沉寂。卡介伦猛然一推桌子站起来，随手将旁边的速记本砸往杨的方向。尤里安倒是本能地想去挡下来，只不过这软面的纸制品本来就砸偏了。“你这个家伙！” 卡介伦显得特别生气，“这是可以随便开玩笑的事情吗！”

“学长能不能有点司令官的样子！” 亚典波罗跟着大声抱怨，与此同时他站起来冲到了杨的跟前，稍微有点紧张地轻拍了一下他的上臂。

“我并没有碎掉嘛！” 杨笑着摇头，也重重拍了两下亚典波罗的上臂。

会议从这时开始就变了调。一时间，倒酒的倒酒，说笑的说笑，充斥着一种说不清道不明的欢乐氛围。靠在门边的波布兰其实最早看到杨威利进来，从那时起他便像是被钉在了墙上一样，僵在那里一动不动，对突然袭来的欢乐也不太投入。实在很不像他。一直没怎么说话的先寇布注意到他的异样，便很随意地踱步过去，眉毛一抬，似乎正要说话，波布兰却抢在了他前头。“长官是突然想来关心下官吗？抱歉，不太领情。”

“噢？看来击坠王先生确有烦心事？”

“像我这样理智清醒的人，天天身处一群疯子中间，哪能有顺心的时候呢？” 波布兰脸上一丝笑意也无，“亚典波罗那个家伙编出一套什么‘庆典的广场’的说法，倒真是什么事都能过成庆典哪！” 

先寇布想了想，耸肩，“可是总不能抱头痛哭吧。” 他的目光越过桌子看过去，只见杨跷起一条腿侧坐在桌上，手里端着杯酒，正在和尤里安说着什么，先寇布正在考虑自己要不要走过去的时候，身边传出两下清脆而坚定的叩门声。他和波布兰都侧过头去。

菲列特利加站在门口，眼睛弯弯的，她朝里面略一躬身，“提督，医生那边已经准备好了哦。”

听到这话的杨立马从桌上下来，转过身也朝自己的副官兼妻子一笑，“好的，谢谢，我这就过去。” 注意到大家探寻的目光，他爽快地解释道，“我需要做一个全身检查。无论会有什么结果，心里有底总是比较好的，对吧？”

***  
他们已经在门外等了一个多小时，杨威利和菲列特利加仍没有从检查室里出来。伊谢尔伦要塞内部设施十分完善，医疗和科研都是以军方的要求配备，算得上顶尖水平，就扫描一下全身、完成基本的身体检查这样的事，实在想不出为什么需要这样长的时间。

先寇布开始变得焦躁，转了一圈又一圈，眼神像是打算穿透厚重的合金门一样。卡介伦也有些耐不住，开口提醒他不要弄出那么大声响，本来温度就高，他这样来来回回摩擦空气，实在惹得旁人心烦。

“那阁下为什么不去安排空调检修？里面的仪器很有可能就是被热坏了。” 先寇布也没好气。

“不劳先寇布中将提醒了，只是后勤人员也不是神仙，不能打个响指就把恒星的光热拉下来。” 确实，这处外厅窗户敞亮，可以清楚地看到笼罩着伊谢尔伦的刺目光亮，而脚下的地板上也折出浅浅红色，弯弯曲曲蔓延。

亚典波罗这时从楼道口转回来，“波布兰还没有过来？刚刚杨提督进去的时候，他急匆匆离开，说什么要去再叫一个人过来一起检查。真是可笑，他把这当什么了？每年的例行体检？” 

没人理会。似乎也不是什么很有趣的话题。

“波布兰中校好像是回自己房间了。” 舒奈德中校的回答避免了冷场。

“这样吗？难不成他屋里藏着个人？” 亚典波罗皱着眉头坐下，似乎也没有人听到。

不过没有多久，波布兰就神神秘秘地蹿了出来，眉毛飞扬，脸上挂着一股奇怪的微笑。“杨提督怎么还没有出来？” 他声音很大，明显是在有意引起其他人注意，“我还等着他呢。”

“没见我们都在等吗？” 先寇布低沉应声。

“喂！中将先生！” 波布兰突然喊道，不停朝旁边使眼色，“你怎么……你怎么……你看你旁边……” 先寇布一边坐着卡介伦、另一边是过道，平常至极。

“拜托了，波布兰中校，可以安静一会儿吗？” 

“你也知道让别人安静啊。” 卡介伦低低回了句。

亚典波罗本已起身朝着波布兰的方向过去，但没料到，波布兰像被电击似的向后跳开，匆忙向他做出止步的手势。“你快站住！就这么走过来吗？就这么直接走过来？能不能照顾下别人的心情……”

对于这出闹剧，先寇布实在无心观赏，站起身踱步到了窗边。

“奥利比·波布兰中校，” 亚典波罗也无心回应，倚着微红的墙壁侧过头，“我们现在真的没有心情看小丑表演……” 这番话倒像是把波布兰惹火了，他的目光显然是在追逐什么，远远望向楼道尽头，一脸似笑非笑，“那何必坐在这里死等？该知道的，总要知道。” 他回身就过去撞了下门，“杨提督！”

众人顿时起立，姆莱上将的表情好像是要找人把他拖下去了。不过，合金门上方恰在此时闪起了绿灯，波布兰骤然停手，垂下肩膀，低头看了一阵自己脚尖，到底让开几步。银色大门向两边退开，门后站着菲列特利加，灯光下，脸色有些发白。“大家请进来吧。” 她轻轻说。

***  
取血的涂片还放在白色操作台上，杨威利呆呆看着，目光转了一圈又落回自己指尖。刚刚所有人都看到了，医生的细针扎进去，正常的殷红血液灌入，但随后，针头一拔出，溢出的血液从皮肤上细微的针孔可见的向回缩，眨眼间，就连那针孔也看不见了。他的手上没留下任何痕迹，轻微的痛感也随即消失。

门口的灯一闪，有人进来。

“我不是说了吗？” 杨威利叹气，“请让我一个人待一会儿。我现在还是这个要塞的司令官吧？”

不过先寇布以他一贯的态度走过来靠在操作台上，深邃的眼睛看向坐在一旁的黑发长官。他当然清楚，这事不寻常。杨的血液无法析出内部结构，虽然，在最表层，普通的几种血液细胞确是一览无余，但那好像只是一层伪装一样，再放大观测的话，则陷入一团迷雾，再精尖的仪器也只能看到一层红色噪点。

就跟探测他的身体出来的透视图一样。正常的体温、正常的皮肤骨骼、正常的心跳呼吸、正常的器官运行、正常的大脑沟回，一切都存在，但一切都像是在掩藏身体深层的结构；而对于这最终的秘密，身体讳莫如深，拒绝向任何透视光交出答案。先寇布想，我甚至摸到过他的肋骨，谁能想到，透视照片里却什么都看不见呢？

“你不怕吗？我好像……好像是个怪物呢……” 杨扭过头。

先寇布发出一点笑声，虽然脸上没什么笑意。“难道阁下指望继续发生多么正常的事？若是阁下还跟以前一样，原原本本地回来，下官倒可能会怕上一怕，毕竟，要真有那样的事，下官恐怕别无选择，只能去信神了。”

“说得倒也是。” 杨勉强扯动嘴角，“不过，我虽然并不怎样想死，但被从坟墓里抓出来，也并不怎样愉快。宇宙中当然没有恶作剧之神，到底是谁想要我回来？怎样做到的呢？应该还有什么目的吧？但我无从得知。这种情况令人不快。”

先寇布侧过身，从操作台上捏起小小的玻璃涂片，看了一会儿中间那层已经干涸的红色，然后顺手扔进了垃圾桶。“我能理解你的困扰，但是……”

“不。你不能。” 杨的声音不大，但很坚定。

“顽固。” 先寇布迎上他的目光，“阁下熟读历史，自然比我了解，当人类还在地球上的时候，大部分时间，我们这个所谓智慧种族对自己身体的构成、对自身所处的星体和星系，实际上所知甚少。那怎么办？不活了？”

杨斜了他一眼，“先寇布中将还是如此擅长强词夺理。”

先寇布不在意地一笑，“即使这个观点没有说服力，但至少还算有吸引力？眼下还有很多谜团，还有很多不理解的地方，无所谓，就当我们变成了穴居的祖先，对显微镜和透视射线一无所知，就让我们继续当无知又开心的原始人吧。”

杨威利好像笑了，气氛有所缓和，先寇布便靠近一点，直到杨的膝盖抵上自己的腿。平和的体温透过两层布料传过来。他早注意到自他进来，杨便紧紧握住了右拳。“给我看看你的手。” 他轻轻说，目光中却带着几分不容拒绝的压迫感。

蓝色制服的袖管那里，可以看到缩进去的拳头，起起伏伏的指节露在外面。慢慢地，这只手挪出来，抬起，平放在白色的操作台上。先寇布观察着杨的表情，伸手将这个握紧的拳头拉过来，翻转了一圈，然后将自己的大拇指摁在他掌心中，一点点向外推，直到手指摊平在自己手掌中。他的拇指又顺着杨的无名指滑动，“是这里吗？” 他看着杨的眼睛。

杨略微偏过头，轻点了一下。先寇布的拇指指腹按在这根无名指指尖，稍微用力按了一下。他知道针尖扎进这里取血时，血液和皮肤的动向违背了常理。

“挺好的。” 先寇布盯着这指尖。

杨回过头，轻轻咳了一声，似乎在有意驱散什么。“所以中将特意过来，是想跟我说什么呢？讲这个原始人的笑话？”

先寇布将他的手轻轻放回桌面，自己的手掌也蜷曲着压在桌上。“也不全是。” 他抬起眼数着头顶的灯光，“我是……我想……想跟你道歉。” 

黑眸里很是沉静，跟他没有任何变化的表情一样。“为什么？” 他眨眨眼睛。

先寇布看不透。他在装傻？还是仍然介意？先寇布知道，自己开口的时候其实并没有太多担心，杨多半是不会计较的。“在尤利西斯上的时候……” 先寇布踟蹰着，他期待地看着杨威利，希望对方能发出一句会心的、心照不宣的应答。

然而没有。杨威利更加疑惑、也更加期待地看着他。“尤利西斯上……怎么了？” 

“我那时候……” 先寇布一向灵巧的舌头此时却有几分僵硬，“可能，不太相信你……我那时候，还无法接受……”

“接受现在的我吗？” 杨摇头笑着，站起身，“我还当什么大事。先寇布中将，我自己都未必接受得了，你无须介意。”

他是忘记了前面的事情？先寇布忽然觉得喉咙发干。杨理了理衣服，本来已经往前迈了几步，一扭头发现先寇布还倚着操作台站着，他便又倒回来，“回会议室去吧？大家大概也等得着急了。” 他的手轻轻碰了下先寇布的手背。

先寇布仔仔细细看着他眼睛里反射出的灯光。“你那时候……那时候你说，” 先寇布横下心来，“你知道出现在我脑海中的画面。” 他生怕自己错过了杨威利脸上任何一点细微的肌肉运动。

而杨威利笑出了声。“先寇布中将，你真的以为我会什么魔法？” 

这笑声在空旷的室内撞击，撞得先寇布有些发晕，让他多少口不择言。“杨，不行啊……” 他略微用力地抓住杨的手腕，“你这时候不能再……你不能说你没说过啊……”

杨好像终于开始认真思考他的话。“可是，” 黑发的司令官仍显得迟疑，“你想让我说什么？你具体指的什么？” 他的手指伸进头发里用力按紧。

失望像一口巨大的漩涡把先寇布吸进去，他用尽全身力气才勉强爬出来透了两口气。这跟他想的不一样。他原本在躲避、在犹疑、在思考各种应对，但他没想过，他可以当那一切没有发生过。可现在他竟然发现，他更愿意曾经发生了点什么。

“为什么不回答？” 杨的脸色变得焦急，反而自己换过来抓住了先寇布的手，“先寇布中将，你要知道，我不想让大家失望，你能理解的吧？如果我真的不能了解这背后的缘由，我又怎么能相信，我就是我自己？实际上，这才是我最担心的地方……”

先寇布收束心神，狠狠吞下一口发苦的空气，暗骂自己神经错乱、胡思乱想、指望些本就不该宣之于口的东西。“你可以相信我。” 他将杨忘在挂钩上的帽子取下来递给他，“我不会骗你。”

***  
杨回到会议室的时候大家都很安静。菲列特利加十指交叉放在身前，有节奏地一张一合；林兹手上转着铅笔，时不时在手上的速记本上涂鸦，坐他对面的卡介伦正在想什么事，没有注意到那就是自己刚刚扔出去的本子；亚典波罗假装在读一本小册子；其他人都坐得笔直，彼此也没有交谈的想法。尤里安看到杨进来，起身去倒了杯茶。同时进来的先寇布随便拉开一把椅子坐下，声音弄得很大。

杨抿了口茶，正好帽子，尽量坐直，不紧不慢地开口，“看起来，情况还挺复杂，要做的事情还有很多啊……” 所有人抬起头，杨停下来，似乎在思考措辞，“我还在考虑，是否要正式公布关于瑞达二号的消息……可能还是照常公布比较好……以及，考虑到目前自身的状况，我认为，最好是由你们某一位来代理伊谢尔伦要塞司令官一职——” 

不等其他人释放出震惊，白发的旧帝国将军首先以罕见的失礼打断了他。“杨提督，在下相信，在座诸位提督，无人会接受您贸然的决定。”

“没错，梅尔卡兹提督，” 亚典波罗大声回答，“没有人会接受。” 

“我的想法是这样，” 杨仍然说得不紧不慢，“眼下，至少从明面上看，我不应该还在这个位置上；而实际上，我身上也确有太多不确定的因素。我认为自己暂时卸任是合理的。再者，也许显得自大了点，但莱因哈特皇帝的战意确实多半因我而起，如果他的对手不再是我了，那对于伊谢尔伦的存在还更有利也说不定。”

“恕我直言，杨提督，” 梅尔卡兹淡淡回答，“若是为伊谢尔伦计，阁下的决定可以说是背道而驰。”

杨正要回答，姆莱上将这时忽然抬起头，“提督，您的考虑无疑非常周到。” 亚典波罗一听就几乎要蹿起来，好在先寇布及时摁住了他的手臂。姆莱似乎完全没注意，仍继续着自己的论述，“但下官有一问：您要对哪些人隐瞒自己的情况？帝国方面自是不用说，但也包括我方舰队、伊谢尔伦的民众、艾尔-法西尔的民众及共和政府吗？即使真能隐瞒，带来的负面影响仍然居多，比如会造成官兵和民众心理上的剧烈震荡，产生极大的离心力也说不定。”

“他好像突然说到了点子上。” 亚典波罗附在先寇布耳边小声嘀咕。

杨也点头。“姆莱提督，这我不是没有考虑过，但权衡之下，我仍然觉得，在没有弄清楚我自身的情况之前……”

“提督！” 尤里安忽然有些冲动的站上前，“我们相信您。”

杨看着双目闪亮的少年，一时无话。这阵沉默中，杨瞥见旁边的菲列特利加似乎低头看了眼通讯器，迅速起身径直出了门，竟然什么话也没有说。

“你看，惹夫人生气了。” 卡介伦小声评论。

杨有些懊丧地抓下扁帽揉了揉头发，先寇布看着他，清了清嗓子，“其实，弄清楚眼下到底发生了什么，也是大家的愿望吧？我看不出为什么要换一个司令官来做这件事。那个金发皇帝应该也不是那么好骗的？怎样骗他也还需要提督您费心，这种事对我们来说未免强人所难。”

“我从来没有这样全心赞同过先寇布中将！” 亚典波罗一边说一边敲桌子。

其实对于部下的反应，杨早有预料。他也清楚自己的提议对他们来说不好消化。杨这时候放弃了继续论证，仰头靠在椅背上，随口低声念叨着，“我交了十二年保险，最后只拿了两个月退休金，本就吃了大亏。现在还要把我从坟墓里拖出来工作？世上哪有这等好事……”

这套说辞从来没有这样不好笑。“事实上眼下还没有关于坟墓的预算。” 卡介伦中将沉声反驳。

正当大家以为已经顺利驱逐了司令官的奇思妙想，门边响起一点声音，菲列特利加走进来，神色有些复杂地看着杨。“提督，空战队的科尔德威尔上尉有紧急情况汇报……我让他自己来说？”

得到杨的允许后，科尔德威尔上尉进来，面色凝重地四下敬了礼。他带来的消息让屋内气温骤降。

第一件事：空战队一位飞行员今早在自己惯用那架斯巴达尼恩里拿枪崩了头，两小时前被地勤人员发现。

第二件事：波布兰中校刚刚得知，随即前往机库擅自开走了自己的“红心A”，这架斯巴达尼恩已从宇宙港飞离伊谢尔伦，去向未明。

亚典波罗中将因为过于生气，差点摔了杯子，他瞪着来人吼道，“你们就看着他走？机库里一个人都没有吗？”

“事实上，当时下官在场……”

“那你还当真是服从命令的典范了！”

杨威利朝亚典波罗使了个眼色，然后看向飞行员，“上尉，波布兰中校有提到他要去做什么吗？”

“倒是一直在说话……但我不知道算不算……”

“科尔德威尔上尉，波布兰中校到底说了些什么？”

“中校说……他说……” 科尔德威尔的脸上微微泛红，好像显出几分羞耻，“他说要去一趟星星那里……”

“这都是什么鬼话！” 亚典波罗大声评论。

听到这里，尤里安略一思索，随即站了出来。“提督，我想请您批准我带一支小队去找回波布兰中校。我大概猜到了他会去哪里。” 先寇布望着他，心中也似有所悟。

“下官也请求随同前往！” 科尔德威尔立刻附和。

“唔……” 杨威利想了一阵，犹豫着点头，“倒是可以……要注意安全……” 闻言，尤里安迅速行礼离开，但还没走两步，刚刚只到门口，杨却又一下站起来，“不必了！” 

尤里安暂且收住脚，同其他人一样困惑地回头。

“让高尼夫中校去吧，我上午才在指挥室见到了他，他应该比你更清楚怎么把波布兰叫回来。科尔德威尔上尉，你跟你们队长一同出发。” 

会议室里的温度似乎降得比刚才还要低，陷入到某种冰封般的沉默中。杨的脸上显出不解，“怎么了？有什么问题？高尼夫中校不在这里吗？” 他环视一周，又忽然像发现了什么新情况一样，“对了，费雪中将呢？他怎么也不在这里？”

先寇布立刻站起，攥紧的拳头重重抵在桌上。“尤里安，先别管了，现在赶紧去找波布兰吧。” 他转过头，不无忧虑地看着脸色渐渐发白、意识到自己身上一定出了什么问题的杨威利。


	5. 亮晶晶星球来的高等生物？

宇宙历八零零年六月六日下午，安全返航的奥利比·波布兰中校坐在冷气开得过足的检查室里，做出了如下陈述：

 

该从哪里开始？

 

让我想想，那就从沙姆契夫斯基准尉开始吧。在座的长官们大概并不了解这个人。巴米利恩的时候，苹果杰克中队只有一个人活下来，就是沙姆契夫斯基准尉。他也活过了这场战争，非常了不起，命大。直到几天前，他坐进我们最亲爱的斯巴达尼恩，关紧舱门，系好安全带，检查仪表盘，调试气压，有可能还放了几首喜欢的歌，然后就把一支枪管塞进了自己嘴里。

 

我不可能知道沙姆契夫斯基最后在想什么，神仙也许知道，但神仙没告诉我。我更不可能了解这到底是因为欢欣还是折磨。在宇宙舰队中，空战队的阵亡率是最高的，这倒也正常，我们干的活，说到底，就是白刃战；每一次出航前我一个个叫他们的名字，我知道很多名字再也不会被念到，毕竟是去贴着死神的刀尖跳舞，会发生些什么，谁又说得准？沙姆契夫斯基准尉是个了不起的人，他好好活了下来；跟你同桌吃饭的人一下子尽数消失，这事真不是每个人都能受得了。我还行，大概因为神经异于常人。我还以为他能学会我的本事呢。不过这也不是他的错。

 

高尼夫那天下午说，苹果杰克中队的所有人都活在沙姆契夫斯基准尉身上。我听了觉得有些不舒服，我说沙姆契夫斯基准尉需要睡觉的时间。高尼夫耸耸肩走了，他说我完全没听懂。我便追过去问他，问他到底是什么意思。高尼夫却反问我，“那你到底想明白没有，我为什么会站在这里跟你说话？”

 

我只能说我完全不明白。我还故意用很严肃的口气警告他，让他不要觉得自己死过一次了，就可以摆出一副高深莫测的样子。没有什么事能让奥利比·波布兰吃惊，我是这么告诉他的。但他走得很快，也不愿多说话。我又问他杨提督是怎么回事、这些事到底跟沙姆契夫斯基准尉突然自杀有什么关联，我追着他问，终于把他问烦了，他这才跟我承认，其实他也基本上什么都不知道。伊万·高尼夫这个人，他就是这样子，什么时候都能想出办法惹我生气。

 

真是不好意思，各位长官，我大概讲了太多废话……说重点，对，说重点……让我想想，对，那天是在机库出舱口的风孔旁边，我一开始不知道他为什么走到那里然后停下来，那个地方很吵，说话也听不清楚。高尼夫有点难过，我能看出来，他不仅难过而且不安。科尔德威尔上尉当时远远地从机库另一头朝我走过来，高尼夫也看见了他，居然有些不自在地朝我身后躲，而且几乎是良心发现一样对我说……他说奥利比，你知道我心里是很过意不去的。这不是废话吗？我当然知道。他接着又说我不应该活得有任何负担，别的人也不该有，这事本来就不太对。我就问他哪里不对，但他只是支支吾吾了一两句，说什么他一开始看到的并不是伊谢尔伦、而是一颗红色的星星。

 

我还没来得及细问，高尼夫就爽快地拉开了风孔的隔板。那时候我脑子里一片空白……这个不说也罢，跟你们没关系……只论事实方面，有一点我很确定，高尼夫没有被卷入风孔的涡轮，他似乎只是需要什么推动力让自己逃离开一样，因为他是凭空消失的。我记得非常清楚，高尼夫那时就站在一道红光下面，完完整整消失了，就在我眼前，而我完全没反应过来，这事就在眨眼间发生，它甚至没有一个过程。

 

我说过，我的神经异于常人。那时候我有一阵短暂的想吐的感觉，然后就清醒了过来，我想，行，这是什么神乎其技的高深魔法，我波布兰非得知道个究竟不可。所以我转身就去开走了红心A，那时候我也不确定去哪儿，但高尼夫说过什么红色的星星，那就红色的星星吧！为了不让你们担心，我还很周到的告知了科尔德威尔上尉。

 

其实开出去没多远我便发现，虽然我压根儿不知道什么见鬼的红色星星，但周边星域的异常已是任何一个长眼睛的人都能发现的事实。我没多想，便让系统定位红色光源的大致方位，然后就打开自动驾驶跳跃了过去。

 

那片被你们称之为瑞达二号事发星域的地方笼罩在混沌红光中，最开始我甚至无法确认光源地。但转了几圈之后我有些明白了，这些光亮一部分来自活动异常的恒星和红巨星，另一部分则是这颗不请自来的星体的反射光。无论如何，我必须进入它的引力轨道中，即使我感到几分不情愿，甚至是生理性的不舒服。在外围星区，这颗诡异的红色星星捕捉了无数星际尘埃，利用它们给自己包上了一层隔离带。

 

穿越这道路障进入它外圈的云层之后，我意识到这可能是颗液态星星，里边咕噜咕噜地像加热的糖浆般正在滚动。我放慢了下降速度。在1000米高度上，什么也看不见，空空荡荡；降到700米，有浅玫瑰色色云雾从底下升起，但仍然空空荡荡；我一咬牙，降到500米，钻到了云层之中。但云层太厚了，我的视线被罩住，完全不辨方向，我又想了想，干脆横下一条心，准备再次下降。

 

很奇怪，我就这么动了一闪念，还没有发出任何指令，那些浅玫瑰色云层上就出现了一些活动的气孔，喇叭状，顺着机体运动的方向在打转，我想要是有人在旁边看着的话，也许还会以为这些气孔刻意在迎合我呢。从这些洞口，我看到了这颗星球液态表层的反光，像是海洋一般，一浪一浪的橘红或橘黄，泛着一层油光。我瞅准时机，找了个洞口钻了进去。

 

在距离洋面大约50米高的地方，我感受到强大的气流，而身边的云雾早就不再是云雾，而是一种蒸腾在空中的胶状物，黏黏的糊在我的机窗上。在这个高度我能很清楚的看到大洋表面，它确实是一大团胶状的东西，比较稀薄的地方则接近某种黏液。大约可以想象成亮晶晶的橡皮糖。这片大洋一直在很兴奋的活动，洋面上不时冲出大浪和细柱，它们会在空中凝固成膏体，过一段时间又软塌塌地回到大洋中。

 

就在这些海洋活动此起彼伏的时候，我再次十分强烈地感受到了不适，头有些发晕，呼吸不畅，指尖如过电般有一阵发麻的刺痛。我第一反应是这个星体携带了某些有害的放射性元素，即使仪表盘上没有显示任何射线超标的警告。但正当我这么想的时候，这一阵不适又完全消失了，一切恢复正常。正前方的海洋活动倒并没有停止，反而愈演愈烈，而当我看清楚眼前到底是什么的时候，竟不知该作何表情。尤里安和科尔德威尔上尉他们就是这个时候从其他气孔进来的，只不过当时的我完全没心情搭理他们。

 

那是喜马拉雅山深处地球教总部的景象。是的，绝对是，我可忘不了那该死的阴森地方。我看到了洞穴、低矮的通道和那些黑袍之下面目模糊的魔鬼，我看到了凄凄惨惨的笑脸、白色的注射器针头还有最后的爆炸与火光。我说我看到了，其实也不太确切，因为其实我一边在看、一边也在回忆和指认。海洋上方的拟态一开始并不真实生动，像是画室里用石膏打的初版模型，很僵硬。这幅画面是在我眼前，可见的、一点一点的，变得真实和阴森起来的。不到十秒钟时间。

 

我越是注视和回忆这些东西，越觉得恶心。于是我调转机头，朝大洋另一面飞去。远远的，似乎有什么东西贴着洋面浮动，这东西很亮，是可见度很高的橘黄色。等开近了点，我意识到这是件飞行员服。

 

可能是高尼夫的衣服，这是我唯一的想法。我立刻急转直下，不再在大洋上方的高空中平行逡巡，我很担心要是突然撞上哪个气孔冲出去了，我就再也找不着这件衣服了。当时我飞得非常非常低，起落架还撞上了一点软软的东西。像是海绵，像是湿滑的胶块。这时候我真真正正的摸到了这颗星星。大约真是神使鬼差，我熄了火，然而飞机并没有掉下去，这胶质的大海将我稳稳托住。

 

那件衣服却不见了。我倒没有着急，因为在前方一个大浪打起之时，另有别的景象出现。那是个人，是高尼夫，他穿着飞行员服，但是没有戴头盔，口鼻都裸露在异星的未知气体中。但是他的呼吸显然没有任何问题，他直挺挺地站在洋面上，背对着我。

 

我使劲砸机窗，使劲叫他，但高尼夫这个家伙就是不转头。突然我忍不住掐住了自己的脖子。高尼夫的面前出现了一艘帝国军的巡航舰，非常大，黑色的机体寒光闪烁，高尼夫就孤零零地一个人站在巡航舰的主炮前面，没有跑，没有躲，他怎么这么笨？

 

那时我的手抖得非常厉害，脑子里的东西像这片胶质大洋一样，黏黏糊糊地滚动。我本来觉得我连正常启动战机的能力也没有了，但我还是做到了，现在想想，我记不得自己是怎样、又是花费了多长时间重新起飞的。

 

云层里看得见气孔，但是我没有办法离开。当我升到某个高度时，我看不见高尼夫了，于是我又降了下来，因为我心想，也许高尼夫还在洋面上的某处。这当然是痴心妄想，但我没办法驱散开这个念头：我想，兴许我能把高尼夫救回来呢？兴许我能呢？如果我一刻不停地在这片大洋上搜寻，兴许我能把这个笨蛋拉回来呢？

 

但我没有开多远。几乎是同时我就意识到，这都是痴心妄想，我绝对做不成这事。我办不到。我开始变得厌恶自己，我感到恶心，这狭窄的驾驶舱让我恶心得想吐，我想干脆一头栽进这恶心的黏糊糊的大洋得了。

 

直到现在我也不知道这是怎么回事，我从来没有过那种反应，此前我也从来没有丧失过对我的座机的控制权。谢谢尤里安、科尔德威尔上尉以及其他人，我知道他们一定也是克制着精神上极大的不适强行靠近我的机舱，非常艰难地拖走了红心A，不然的话，我今天肯定没有办法坐在这里跟长官们长篇大论了。

 

***

“波布兰中校，感谢你的证词，现在检查结果已经出来了，你的身体状况没有任何异常。至少不是已知的任何异常。”

 

“哦？异常？”

 

“我们一开始认为可能是某种神经毒素。”

 

“还不如直截了当说我疯了。”

 

“那这么说吧，难道就没有一丁点的可能性是，你在某种外力作用下产生了幻觉？”

 

“绝无可能。我可以做出保证。这不是幻觉，我确定不是这种情况。所有的画面都不是只在我的意识里闪过，根本就不可能。我看到了，而且我真真切切地知道，那些都是真的，即使是虚假的真，但那是真的。”

 

“什么叫虚假的真？请解释一下。”

 

“我认为我看到的全是仿照。逼真的仿造。”

 

姆莱上将意味深长地看了他一阵，然后朝杨威利略一点头，表示自己不再有问题提出。杨的脸色则越来越不好看，当波布兰最后说出自己的结论的时候，他认为击坠王有意垂下双眼，避开自己的目光。其他人也是同样。

 

坐在他身旁的菲列特利加这时候将问题引向了另一边。“尤里安·敏兹中尉，” 她亲切的声音响起，“对于波布兰中校的证词，你有什么要补充的吗？”

 

尤里安看了看杨，又看了看波布兰，回答得几乎不太情愿。“模拟成型的地球教总部这一场景，波布兰中校所言属实。我可以作证。”

 

谁都听得出他话里有话，菲列特利加立刻要求他做出更具体的解释。

 

“除了这一部分之外，我没有看到波布兰中校描绘的任何场景。” 尤里安不敢看波布兰，“我认为……这是幻觉。另外，我认为我所看到的，也是幻觉。”

 

菲列特利加想了想。“可不可以这样理解，你认为，这是你与波布兰中校共同产生的幻觉，因为只有你们去过地球？”

 

“我认为就是这样。”

 

“我不这样认为。” 波布兰忽然打断。

 

菲列特利加抬手止住了他，然后再次转换了问话的方向。“科尔德威尔上尉，你怎样看波布兰中校和敏兹中尉的陈述？”

 

这位上尉同样给出了不同的证词：除了高尼夫中校和帝国军的巡航舰，他没有看到什么地球教。他认为，巡航舰这事肯定是真的，因为事发时他自己就在同一片战区。“就跟当时那艘巡航舰一模一样。” 他又补充道。

 

“这是我没有的记忆！” 波布兰的声音有些抖，“我看到的是科尔德威尔上尉的记忆，是逼真的模仿，不是吗？所以这怎么可能是幻觉？幻觉只能被我的脑袋生产出来吧，我怎么能生产出来我自己也不知道的东西？”

 

这番话带来的沉默有些难熬。从意识里出来的东西，居然不是幻觉，而是逼真的模仿、而且成为了另一种真实？这个结论正在慢慢显形、但似乎又不能确证。此时大家心照不宣，不再继续讨论，显然还有一个原因，那便是坐在屋子里的杨威利。幻觉也好、拟态也罢，波布兰这次莽撞行动得来的最大收获无疑是确证了连日来的古怪情形竟然根源自天上的一颗星星。

 

杨威利知道所有人都会把分析波布兰的见闻联系到自己身上，但又顾虑太多，不愿表现。他决定自己来打开话头。

 

“尤里安，” 他尽量让自己的声音响亮一点，“我还有一个问题。飞抵这颗红色星球的时候，你心里在想什么？”

 

这是个很简单的问题，但尤里安像是受了很大刺激一样，呼吸起起伏伏，难以平静。“我在想……您知道的……” 又是一阵难熬的沉默。

 

“提督，不用仔细描述吧？” 先寇布插了句嘴。杨点点头，“我明白了。” 他也轻声回答。

 

尤里安接近这片星域的时候难免触景生情，他满脑子都是地球教，他充满悔恨地在回想自己曾经如此接近的摧毁他们的机会。杨知道尤里安没有说出的话。“那么，可不可以这样说，” 杨平复好心情后又继续问道，“尤里安，你在接近大洋的时候，其实没有想起高尼夫中校？”

 

这一次尤里安很快点了头。“高尼夫中校的牺牲确实是令我非常悲痛的事情，但我承认，我在接近瑞达二号……我的意思是那颗星星……的时候，除了瑞达二号……对不起……除了这个，我想的只是把波布兰中校叫回来。而在听到波布兰中校的描述之前，我一点也没想到这事跟高尼夫中校有什么关联。”

 

杨点头，这时剩下的两个人全明白了。波布兰与科尔德威尔对视一眼，“怪不得……” 他们几乎同时说。

 

“我想到一个不太恰当的描述，” 杨挠挠头，有些疲累的仰在椅背上，“那片大洋也许是在对人进行精神解剖。” 

 

“那目的又何在？又到底是谁搞出这么个东西来摆在那里？” 先寇布困惑地抓着下巴，“地球教？帝国军？不，这也太……”

 

“超出了人类的能力，对吗？” 杨轻声说，“也有可能，根本就不是谁放在那里的，也许是他自己来的也说不定。”

 

“这又是什么意思？”

 

“也许是什么高等生物？” 杨不太认真地懒懒回应，似乎在想着别的事。

 

***

先寇布跟着站起来，随波布兰走出咖啡厅的旋转门。波布兰不满地瞪着他，先寇布只是面无表情。随后波布兰试图闯进一家酒吧，未果，因为时间尚是下午，店家还没有开门营业。即使波布兰愿出十倍价钱也不行。

 

“喂！” 走到军官宿舍楼下，波布兰实在忍不住了，“长官突然的厚爱实在令人消受不起，如果长官不知搭错了哪根神经想追求下官，也没有必要当个跟踪狂吧？效果会适得其反的！长官多年的经验里没有这一条吗？”

 

先寇布不为所动。“我一会儿跟你一起进屋，直到晚饭时我们再一起出来。放心，你爱干什么干什么，带个姑娘一起进去也不关我的事。我拿半只眼睛盯着你就够了。”

 

“堂堂中将，居然来做这种事！先寇布你就不觉得丢脸吗？！”

 

“一点也不。杨提督让我来看着你，我就来看着你。别人也看不住吧？”

 

看波布兰的样子，似乎浑身上下都觉得不适。“我说，” 他挤出点笑容，“先寇布中将，杨提督真的是想太多了……我好得很！真是没有必要麻烦先寇布中将你……你就让我一个人进屋好不好？好不好呀？”

 

先寇布却收起了脸上一直挂着的那丝无聊神色，开始认真地看着波布兰，他嘴唇歪了几下，几乎是很努力地开口：“我知道你在想什么，波布兰，但是高尼夫不在里面。高尼夫已经走了。这也是为什么你不能一个人呆在屋子里。”

 

“你怎么知道！” 波布兰吼出声，很用力地推开他。先寇布差点没站稳。他站在旁边默默等波布兰冷静下来，然后他岔开话题，提议他们一起去实验室。

 

“我刚想起来，这会儿差不多该出结果了。尤利西斯返航的时候，曾经收集了一些样本，而你的斯巴达里恩近距离直接接触过那个星体，他们也在做取样分析。我想现在应该能知道那东西到底是什么做的了。”

 

波布兰撇了下嘴，“这么有信心？” 两人说着话，很快走到了实验室，菲列特利加、尤里安和卡介伦则早已经坐在里面。

 

“谜底揭开了吗？” 先寇布一进门就问道。

 

卡介伦木然望着空中，“还不如说谜团的数量又增加了呢！” 波布兰立马吹了声口哨，“我猜就是这样。哪里就这么轻易让我们看懂了？”

 

先寇布有些忧虑地坐在正在阅读检查报告的菲列特利加对面，朝她手里的东西努努嘴，“是怎么回事？” 而菲列特利加也忧虑地摇头，“诡异，什么都没有。”

 

“不可能什么都没有吧？一点点分子、原子，总应该留下的吧？”

 

“真的没有。” 菲列特利加将手里的电子屏推到先寇布面前，“分解得非常快、非常彻底，我想象不出来，到底是什么东西，连一个原子都留不下来。”

 

先寇布将屏幕上一处黑斑放大，依稀见得上面有些海绵状的纹路，似乎很像普通的分子结构。“这张是什么？” 他推过去问菲列特利加。中校看了一眼，略作思考后回答，“这是斯巴达尼恩起落架上的取样。但甚至很难说是取样，因为刚刚拍完原物的照片，这个结构就消失了。”

 

“我认为看起来像是细胞。” 先寇布谨慎地说。

 

“噢是的，” 菲列特利加随口答道，“但也只有这一会儿，很快它就完完全全跟普通的细胞不一样了，转眼就消失殆尽。”

 

不知为什么，先寇布心中泛起一种似曾相识的感觉，就好像这种异事还发生过一样，这感觉不太愉快，又说不出哪里不对。他一时也想不起来，只觉得答案就在某处，自己又抓不到。过了一会儿，他放弃了搜索记忆，心想恐怕是这几天精神压力太大，免不了疑神疑鬼。他摇摇头站起来，四下扫了一圈，“杨提督呢？他没有来看实验报告吗？”

 

“提督让我们稍等片刻。” 尤里安解释道，“我们过来的时候，提督正在指挥室跟亚典波罗提督讨论舰队的事情。我想他们会一起来。”

 

先寇布还没来得及点头，门响了一下，亚典波罗一个人走了进来。

 

菲列特利加立刻起立。“杨呢？” 她的声音忽然有些抖。

 

亚典波罗一头雾水，“提督给我安排了一些事情，然后就自己先过来了。怎么……难道……什么意思？！喂？先寇布中将？你去哪儿？”

 

***

杨威利并没有走远。他从指挥室出来后，本来是打算直接去实验室，可进了电梯，他又忽然心生一股烦躁，干脆一气坐到了顶层。要塞的穹顶下方有一处瞭望平台，打开顶盖就能透过玻璃直视银河系的流动；杨威利有意没有惊扰当值的士兵，小心绕到了背后。

 

虽然他本意是来这处安静地方思考的，可真到了这里，脑子里却仍是一团浆糊，让他不禁对自己有几分生气。

 

“这么多困难的事，怎么做也做不好吧？” 他自己都没意识到，这番宽慰自己的话溜出了嘴。在视线下方，伊谢尔伦的宇宙港显得很是平静，某种让人惴惴不安的平静。

 

杨其实早听到了背后有响动，毕竟电梯上来的声音实在过于响亮。但他就是不想动。

 

“菲列特利加和尤里安都很着急呢。” 背后那人说。

 

“我就出来坐一会儿嘛。” 杨不太高兴地回答。

 

“至少打声招呼……” 声音轻了下去。

 

杨伸了个懒腰，“你说得对。让大家担心总归是不太好的。” 他慢慢站起来，朝后面看了一眼。中将倚着光滑的银色内壁，环抱着双臂，也正看着他。

 

“波布兰我看得好好的，却不曾想，倒没人来看着你了。” 一边往电梯走，先寇布一边说。

 

两人进了电梯。“我跟波布兰中校可不一样。” 杨翻着眼皮看向跳跃的楼层数字显示。

 

先寇布有意忽略了他话里的话。“杨，” 他忽然侧过身，低下头，贴近那双漆黑的眼睛，“我可承受不起你再消失一次了。”

 

虽然此刻两人的呼吸贴得很近，但出乎先寇布预料，那双黑色的眼睛倒并没有闪避开。“是吗？” 杨好像有点挑衅的意思了，“我刚刚倒是在想，我似乎应该再消失一次呢。”

 

先寇布眉头一锁，杨威利仍是昂着头，他们互相看了一阵，先寇布叹口气扭过头面对银色的金属门。“随你便。我反正也拉不住，那就跟你一起消失吧。”

 

金属门印出的影子里，先寇布看得到杨威利在笑。他伸出手指在额角点了点，“我跟你说过，我无法相信自己头盖骨里的东西。老的问题没解决，新的谜语又出现。不过现在看起来，多少是有个办法可以弄懂了，怎么也得试一试。”

 

先寇布没评价这个办法。他想了想，只是看着金属门上的影子说，“我也说过，你可以相信我。我会看着你的。”

 

“哦？是吗？” 杨似乎很感兴趣，微微侧过头，“如果哪天我说，我准备去当一个独裁者呢？”

 

“真是两难的问题。那我就悉听尊便吧，相信阁下的自由意志。”

 

杨干笑半声。“没准我还想当一个暴君呢。”

 

“那未免就太过自大了。” 先寇布瞥了眼楼层显示，“以阁下的资质，顶多能当个昏君罢了。”

 

电梯门这时候打开。菲列特利加随即冲进来，紧紧抱住了杨，尤里安和其他人都堵在门口，这才松了口气。

 

***

“所以我想，还是暂时消失，离开伊谢尔伦吧。” 杨威利说。

 

菲列特利加、尤里安和卡介伦一致表示反对，理由很简单，即使确实如杨所说，关于他自身的谜底亟待解开（事实上他们并不认为这算得上很紧要的事务），那也没有任何证据可以证明，再次飞赴瑞达二号事发星域、去探查那颗红色的星星，就可以得到想要的结果。

 

“其实也不妨一试嘛。” 亚典波罗歪着头小声说。

 

波布兰这次的态度却少见的认真。“我认为应该去。” 他半倚着靠背，手指有一搭没一搭敲着桌面，“而且我认为并不是去撞大运。拜托，我们看到的事实还不够吗？高尼夫和提督出现过相似的情况，那大约也可以推测，他们也拥有相似的……构造……但是，提督的存在，以及派特里契夫准将和布鲁姆哈尔特中校，对于我们所有人都是一样的，但是能看到高尼夫的人却不多，这里面的区别，我就不知道了。也许现在的提督比起高尼夫那家伙，进化得更完善更高等也说不定呢。”

 

“这又是什么鬼扯？” 亚典波罗小声评论。

 

“而且，” 波布兰甚至懒得回应亚典波罗，“事情当然不可能是一帆风顺的，但要是我们只是坐在那儿任由事情发生，只怕情况会更加不妙。”

 

这时候梅尔卡兹上将开始点头，他看向杨，“提督，伊谢尔伦的事情，在下会全力协助敏兹中尉与……”

 

“可是安全呢？” 菲列特利加忍不住了，“杨，你有没有想过，回不来怎么办？又是去那个地方，我受不了，我不可能接受！”

 

杨只能轻轻拍了下妻子的手，“不会的啦……” 他四下看了看，脸上有一点点泛红，不太自然地笑笑，“瑞达二号星域现在的状况……”

 

“那要不这样吧？” 亚典波罗忽然大声说，“什么瑞达二号星域？没有这个地方，瑞达二号早就没了，连同坏运气一起没了。提督要去的是一颗红色的星星，谁也看不透、却能看透所有人的红色星星，就像塞壬一样，唱出你心中最想听到的歌。”

 

先寇布下意识接嘴，“塞壬？仍然不吉利嘛……”

 

“那又怎么样？” 亚典波罗反驳道，“尤利西斯不是安全离开了她吗？”

 

先寇布心中泛起一种古怪的情绪。现在他倒觉得亚典波罗的提议不差。那确实是塞壬的歌，唱出人最深的隐秘、唱出人最强的渴盼，如此才能美得让人流连，如此才最能蛊惑人心。

 

“是个贴切的名字。” 杨忽然说，“那就叫塞壬吧。” 他又拍拍菲列特利加，“别说了，我都懂。但要是这事无伤大雅，只是出于单纯的求知欲，我倒确实不应该在这个时候疏忽自己的责任。但事实不是这样，事实是我们每个人都看到了塞壬的力量。一切才刚刚开始而已，我不想再看到第二个沙姆契夫斯基准尉。不能再死人了。如果我们不知道塞壬是什么，又如何知道该怎么应对？伊谢尔伦有上百万人，我不可能变出另外几百万人来看着大家，来保证每个人的安全、保证不会有人被天知道什么事情逼疯。也许，因为我们的力量实在太微弱了，即使去了一趟也不会有什么区别，但总也不能眼睁睁看着糟糕的事情发生吧？”

 

菲列特利加和其他反对的人也都知道，此时再说什么也是无用。事情便这样决定了下来。

 

六月六日下午七点，伊谢尔伦要塞以代理革命军司令官尤里安·敏兹中尉的名义向全宇宙发布了通讯。大约三个小时后，要塞方面接收到帝国军回函，莱因哈特皇帝对杨元帅遇害表示了哀悼，并同时表示将派遣缪拉一级上将代表皇帝本人亲往伊谢尔伦吊唁，即日启程。

 

刚刚平静下来的要塞中心指挥室顿时又炸开了锅。“早知道皇帝这么客气，还不如直接告诉他呢！现在那个罗严克拉姆会生气的吧，毕竟是我们失约又骗人。” 波布兰嘴上这么说着，看起来却毫无后悔的意思。

 

“怎么告诉啊？” 亚典波罗装作沉思，“用华丽的文字渲染一下我们的凄惨？再描述一下这惊人的复活传奇？难道皇帝不会以为自己收到了一份三流立体电视剧的剧本吗？”

 

“与其把希望寄托在帝国军的理解上，那当然是不如把命运掌握在自己手中。” 先寇布如此不痛不痒地说着。杨威利不由得白了他一眼，心想口气倒是挺大，但骗人的办法不还是得要我来想吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章关于星体的细节描述基本来自《索拉里斯星》原著，只有微乎其微的改动


	6. 出于自愿：要毁就毁在剑上

新帝国历二年六月七日清晨，缪拉一级上将与米达麦亚元帅率领的部分宇宙舰队一起，悄然离开了帝国军在回廊外围星域的驻地。由于有意选择了较为隐蔽、因而也较为遥远的航路，为了不耽误行程，不便携带军舰的缪拉便带着随员登上元帅的旗舰人狼，疾风般穿行过黑暗宙域，迎着燃烧的光芒奔向回廊。到六月八日，这一支帝国军舰队如期进入变光星体带，此处通讯与雷达系统多受干扰，适合藏身。

 

按照计划，他们会在这里分路，缪拉将重新登上自己的巡航舰，继续向伊谢尔伦行驶，去完成皇帝交付的外交使命。而米达麦亚将在周边侦查的同时缓慢推进，并等待皇帝的下一步指令。

 

临行前，两位指挥官在人狼的舰桥上道别，都显得有些精神不振。缪拉承担的使命本来也说不上多么令人愉快，但他更加不理解的是，这使命背后居然还另有安排。前一日，缪拉就已经向这位长官直截了当地提起了自己的疑惑，但米达麦亚只是说，如果陛下认为需要在杨威利身上多留个心眼，死也好活也罢，谨慎总是不会错的。

 

“我所担忧的倒不只是眼前这桩奇怪的安排，” 缪拉终于忍不住说出口，“而是陛下目前的身体状况，尤其……尤其……是精神方面……请勿怪我多言，米达麦亚提督。”

 

米达麦亚的脸上也罩起一层阴云。即使缪拉不提，这事也悬在他心里好几天了。“等您归来，我们就一同去向陛下复命，” 米达麦亚在年轻的同僚面前强作笑颜，“到时候，陛下应该就会下令离开此地。我想，回到费沙之后，陛下的精神就会慢慢好起来的。” 他不由自主地看向前方飘荡着的赭红星际尘埃，心中对自己的预测却并无多少把握。

 

巡航舰的调试准备工作这时宣告完毕，缪拉便起身向米达麦亚行礼告辞，他走向舰桥通道的时候，似乎觉得元帅在自己身后长吁了一口气。

 

“米达麦亚提督，” 缪拉忽然站定，又转过身来，正好看见元帅那轻松的神情僵在嘴边，“您有没有发现，舰上似乎有别的人？”

 

这位和善的元帅却一下散发出冷气。“缪拉提督，舰上有很多人，您指的是？”

 

“我不知道。” 缪拉摇头，“昨晚我似乎觉得看到了熟人，但回头一想，这毫无道理。我想大概是我看差了。”

 

“也许吧。” 米达麦亚勉强笑笑。他一动不动，目视着缪拉终于消失在通道尽头的升降电梯处，然后狠狠一拳砸在了金属内壁上。

 

金属反射出的人影使他知道那个人从里间出来，走向了自己。“不用那么生气吧？” 他边走边说，听上去很是无所谓，“我确定缪拉没有看到我。他可能起了疑心，但这不重要。”

 

“不重要？！” 米达麦亚恼火地低吼，“罗严塔尔，你就听我一句，趁还没有人发现，马上离开这里，回去伯伦希尔给陛下道歉。陛下固然生气，也许还会处罚你，但总比把事态搞到不可收拾要好。”

 

黑色头发的元帅在米达麦亚的指挥座上坐下来，跷起一条腿，确实用手撑着头想了一会儿。“你是担心……” 他有节奏地晃动着军靴，故意恍然大悟一样看着友人，“如果我留在这里，陛下会以为你跟我合谋了什么不可告人之事？”

 

“罗严塔尔！你信不信我现在就把你扔出去！”

 

“你昨晚就该把我扔出去，米达麦亚。” 罗严塔尔神色如常，还是那副惫懒样子坐在指挥座上，只略微抬起下巴看向外面，那只蓝色的眼睛中跳动着微红的光。 

 

蜂蜜色头发的元帅咬着嘴唇。“你看起来……好多了……” 他终于低声回答，“总算知道了换身衣服。”

 

***

进入夜间，人狼上的灯光也变得昏暗，该是安享美梦的时候了。

 

出航第一日，米达麦亚照例工作到很晚，以确保各艘舰艇、各个部门都已经重新进入了状态。这趟航行虽说比不得前些日子的行军，但也不容有失，米达麦亚照例要求部下都要打起十二万分的精神，以应对各种可能的情况。回廊周边星体状况复杂，他们走的又非熟悉的路线，地形上的天险也足够要求他们时刻保持警觉了。

 

临近午夜，一向精力充沛的司令官才有些疲倦地关闭了航路图。舷窗外是沉寂的宇宙，远远的，有星体铺散出来的浅红微光，也已在深色天幕中暗沉下来，照进偌大的银色指挥室里，浅淡不可见。眼下已只有他和几个值班的领航员，拜耶尔蓝以及其他部下早早就被他打发去休息，米达麦亚碰了碰凉下来的茶杯，缩回手站起身。

 

舰内通道里的地灯随他的脚步声渐次亮起，两道幽蓝的光直直指向司令官卧室，临进门前，米达麦亚也照例解散了自己的两个卫兵，这位元帅平素生活简单，不太习惯有人在门口守夜这种事。司令官卧室处于舰艇中比较僻静的一端，虽然比起其他舱室更大、设施也更齐全，其实规格也实在普通，不过是个两居室的套间，里间睡觉，外间就作会客兼起居室之用。

 

米达麦亚从未觉得自己的卧室有什么问题，直到这一晚有人这样告诉他。

 

“结果你就住这种地方？”

 

米达麦亚没有本能地去摸枪。这声音太熟悉了，听得他有些发愣，怀疑自己是不是困意太重、以致产生了要命的幻觉。

 

屋里只开了一盏暖黄的阅读灯。罗严塔尔坐在灯下的绒面单人沙发上，披风紧紧裹在他身上。

 

“怎么？不欢迎我？” 罗严塔尔看着呆立门边的米达麦亚，嘴边浮起一点笑。

 

米达麦亚缓缓踱步到房间中央。“你去哪儿了？” 他听见自己没头没脑地问了一句。

 

“你没看到我吗？” 罗严塔尔笑得尖刻了些，“潜入宇宙舰队总司令的私人房间，竟然不是很困难，米达麦亚，你需要反省一下啊。”

 

米达麦亚听到自己指节捏出的响声。“陛下召见你的时候，你在哪儿？”

 

良久，罗严塔尔侧过头，“我有事。脱不开身。” 他冷淡地回应。灯光打在他侧脸上，阴影覆盖在另一边，墙上投出的影子拖得有点长，使得他完美的侧脸轮廓略显扭曲。

 

你到底能有什么事，竟然比陛下召见还要重要。不仅置之不理，还擅离职守，竟还是这样一副无所谓的态度。擅离职守也就罢了，居然跑到另一名正在执行任务的将领的旗舰上来，你知不知道会让人怎么想，又会有什么后果。米达麦亚脑子里太乱，一时不知道从哪里开始骂起。

 

“我没办法，米达麦亚。” 罗严塔尔像是知道他在想什么，“我杀了人，就在托利斯坦上。我不能留在那里，一秒钟也呆不下去。”

 

罗严塔尔居然会畏罪潜逃这种事带来的震惊程度强过了以上所有，但此种状况未免太过新奇，米达麦亚醒悟过来，这句话多半不能从字面理解。“这样吗？那我带你去军事法庭自首吧。” 干脆顺着他说。

 

他没有料到自己听到了几声更为尖刻的笑。“米达麦亚，你觉得谁有资格审判我？” 他扭过头，那只深蓝的眼睛闪着奇异光泽。罗严塔尔并没有在期待一个回答，因为他自己立刻就回答了。“没有人。只有我自己。所以我杀了我自己。” 

 

这已经超过新奇的程度了。米达麦亚感到一丝凉意从脊柱往上爬。他不太喜欢这种神经兮兮的对话，尤其是这位好友的异常举动带来的实际麻烦本已经足够多。“听着，罗严塔尔，前面的事我现在就不问了，以后再说。你今晚就呆在这里，别出去，别让人看到，等缪拉走了，我再派一艘……我……”

 

罗严塔尔的目光也看着他。那件一开始紧紧裹住身体的蓝色披风散开了，随意搭在两侧，米达麦亚能看到里子上沾染的暗红。贴身的黑色军装上，腹部那里有一块碗口大的刺眼血渍，滴滴答答的，流在腿上，沾在袖口，像是凝固的红蜡，有几分不太真实。

 

米达麦亚迅速上前，半蹲下身，略有些紧张地伸手想去触碰那片血渍。罗严塔尔没有阻拦他，“我看到自己死在托利斯坦上。” 他如此解释。

 

听到这话的元帅烦乱地摇了摇自己蜂蜜色的短发。“这不是你的血。” 他的手指从罗严塔尔腹部抬起，“你身上没有伤口，罗严塔尔。到底是怎么回事？你真的杀了人？”

 

“是我的血。” 罗严塔尔坚持着，又默然裹好披风，把头靠在绒面沙发的椅背上，避开米达麦亚的目光。“是我早就已经流过的血。又或者，是本应该流的血？” 他微微扬起下巴，看着对面空荡荡的墙壁，“本应该在婴儿时就结束的，不应该拖太久。”

 

米达麦亚更加心烦意乱。他拉过旁边的单座沙发椅，坐在友人斜对面，凑到灯下小心问道，“那个女人跟过来了？这……不太可能吧？”

 

罗严塔尔点头。“那个女人下手很准。” 他忽然又侧回身，死死扣住米达麦亚的手，“她甚至真的敢。真的。为什么我就没有这样做的勇气？”

 

“做什么？” 米达麦亚不由觉得胸前的军装太紧。他想抽回手，但罗严塔尔扣得死紧。

 

“就这样。” 米达麦亚感觉到小臂在刺痛过后一阵酸麻。罗严塔尔的手指仍重重掐在那里，双眼火一般看向他。房间里的遮光百叶窗尚未调整角度，外面的宙域尽收眼底，此刻人狼正穿行在暗红的星际尘埃带，红色的反射光如雾气般弥散，尤其弥散在那一双异色瞳孔中。

 

米达麦亚突然意识到了什么，胃里不由得一阵抽搐。

 

“我是第一次见到那个孩子，一只黑眼睛，一只蓝眼睛，确实令人厌恶。” 罗严塔尔没什么生气地述说着，“他为什么就跑到了我手里来？我不知道，也懒得知道。但我一下就认出了这个孩子，就跟我想象的一模一样。一模一样的令人厌恶。你已经猜到了吧，米达麦亚？你知道，这个不该被生下来、更不该活下来的小孩就是奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。在某个正确的宇宙里，没有这个人。”

 

米达麦亚想，他做了噩梦，他或者只是喝醉了。但是自己为什么竟然相信他说的每一个字。“你说你杀了……你杀的是……”

 

“那个孩子吗？” 罗严塔尔淡淡摇头，“不，我没有那个勇气。那个小孩已经死了，他到我手上来的时候就已经死了，眼窝凹进去，眼睛里滴着血。真是令人厌恶。于是我就……” 米达麦亚又感到手臂一阵刺痛，这个时候他胃里的反应愈加明显。“所以我想……应该是那个时候……” 他松开米达麦亚的手臂，扯了扯自己的衣服，那一滩暗红的僵硬血渍在昏暗灯光下有些寡淡。“但我的手无论怎么压怎么挤，那血总也流不干净。我只能用这件披风，裹了一层又一层，把那个孩子的眼睛缠了起来。他看不见我了，所以我直到现在都还活着。”

 

他在等待米达麦亚的回答，但是没有听到，罗严塔尔略有些失望。“你不该说点什么吗，我最好的朋友？”

 

“舰上有心理医生。” 米达麦亚想，回头我才应该去一趟。

 

不出所料是一声响亮的笑，甚至有些快活。“我还不懂那一套吗？童年阴影，自我意识的失调，欲望与期待的受挫……但是米达麦亚，我现在与你说的是活生生的事实，不是落空，不是失望，是梦想成真。”

 

“你梦想的就是这个？” 米达麦亚的声音里带上了些许怨气。

 

“死？不是。” 罗严塔尔好像终于有些困倦，“本就已经死了。即使没有，也不该活。我是靠杀死自己活下来的。我知道这是真的。”

 

“你什么也不知道，而且也不是真的。”

 

那股血红好像突然又在他眼中冒出来，米达麦亚略感恐慌地意识到他还没有说完。“你真的要相信我……” 罗严塔尔第一次变得吞吞吐吐，“我受不了那个地方，受不了那个孩子，所以我就……我让他消失了……”

 

“让他……” 米达麦亚艰难地吞咽了一下，“消失了？”

 

“我找了好久，想找一个没有人注意的地方。最后我去了真空舱。扔掉了。茫茫宇宙，什么痕迹也没留下。消失了。就在我眼前，一瞬间，完完整整消失了。我知道你不信。我也不想信。” 

 

***

人狼上的指挥室里现在没有其他人，元帅开启了隔音屏蔽，并严令任何人未经许可不得入内。罗严塔尔还坐在指挥座上，精神看起来不错。米达麦亚则感到困倦疲累。前一晚他无法入眠，坐在椅子上看了一夜暗红星光。这位不请自来的朋友讲述完自己的故事后，倒是浑身轻松了一般，安安心心睡到了隔天中午。 

 

“我已经让拜耶尔蓝去调配太空梭了。你来这里的事，自然无法瞒过所有人，但我信得过的人，你也可以相信。” 米达麦亚让自己尽量平缓地说，“等到进入夜航，舰上行动的人少了，就安排你离开。”

 

罗严塔尔一开始毫无反应，像是没有听到米达麦亚的话，过了好一阵，才缓缓偏过头，“这么快吗？你不跟我喝杯酒？”

 

米达麦亚叫人把酒送到前厅，自己出去拿了进来，回来的时候罗严塔尔已从指挥座上起身，挺拔立在弧面大舷窗前。“有劳元帅亲自服务。” 他接过酒杯晃了晃，威士忌里的冰块发出脆响。

 

“你打算怎么跟陛下解释？” 米达麦亚固然为昨夜友人所述之事心悸，但眼下他关心更多的，仍是更为直接的麻烦。

 

“解释？” 罗严塔尔酒杯里的冰块继续发出响声。他显然对米达麦亚的忧心缺乏同感。

 

米达麦亚耐住性子。“罗严塔尔，我相信你说的，但你也应该可以想象，这些事听在其他任何人耳朵里，会有多么不可信。所以你打算怎么跟陛下解释你失踪的事？”

 

“哦！是这样！” 罗严塔尔侧过头一笑，浅浅抿了口酒，“你是说该怎么骗我们年轻的陛下？想不到啊，米达麦亚，你这位大忠臣也会有这样的主意，是被我带坏了吗？”

 

米达麦亚再次耐住性子把手里的酒喝干了。“算我没问。你爱怎么办怎么办吧！” 

 

罗严塔尔握住酒瓶，抬起在米达麦亚手边。米达麦亚瞪了他半天，还是把酒杯凑近。罗严塔尔倒完酒，又周到的加了两块冰进去。

 

“说起你这个任务，” 他忽然转换话题，“倒是有点意思。怎么，陛下想要借机一举拿下伊谢尔伦？缪拉也许不过是障眼法，先礼后兵罢了？”

 

舰队司令也有些困惑地摇头。“我本也怀疑是这样。你别插嘴，我这样说是因为陛下并没有给我明确的指令。我会先往瑞达二号事发星域探查，同时与要塞保持一个可以合理接近或撤退的距离。”

 

“是不是有点多余？”

 

“如果杨威利真的没有死，就不算多余。”

 

罗严塔尔半抬眉毛，终于露出惊异的表情。“好吧。” 他饮尽杯中酒，“那倒也不坏。” 

 

米达麦亚本是知道，友人与自己一样，对于杨威利遇害一事都是痛心多于庆幸；但这时他莫名觉得，罗严塔尔意在别处。

 

“刚刚听缪拉说，” 罗严塔尔的声音拉回了他的无端思绪，“陛下似乎，状况不佳？”

 

这也不是什么秘密，但米达麦亚忽然有些不想多言。“好像是吧，” 他支吾其词，“可能回到费沙就好了。”

 

“回到费沙就好了……” 罗严塔尔莫名其妙重复了一遍。这时他轻轻地将饮尽的酒杯放在窗台上，在微红光雾中笑着转向友人，“差不多了，我也该走了。毕竟活着嘛，还是要去做一些该做的事情。”

 

米达麦亚心头一动。“你要去做什么？”

 

“回去见陛下呀，不是你说的么？”

 

“噢……” 米达麦亚倒有些迟疑了，“那你打算……打算……怎么跟陛下说？”

 

“我还不知道。” 罗严塔尔倒是相当爽快地回答，“如果有些事注定要发生，那就让它发生吧。”

 

不知道为什么，米达麦亚猛然用力拽住罗严塔尔的小臂，金银妖瞳半侧过身，视线里只见友人垂下蜜色短发，似乎正注视着窗台上两只空空的酒杯。

 

“酒还没喝完。” 米达麦亚说。确实还剩半瓶。

 

罗严塔尔轻巧一笑。“先封上。下次再与元帅饮完剩下那一半。” 他沉稳地拉开米达麦亚的手。

 

“我不希望这是最后一次与你喝酒。” 米达麦亚说完立刻后悔。在军中，有些话确实忌讳。他也不知道自己今天这样神经兮兮的是在做什么。米达麦亚了解自己的朋友，但有时候也会因为过于了解，去压制住不由自主产生的不安。但现在，这些深藏已久的不安像是被什么东西翻搅了出来，再也压制不住。

 

罗严塔尔似乎并不介意。“你准备戒酒了？” 这会儿他的笑更加让人不安。

 

米达麦亚深吸一口气。“罗严塔尔，你要是骗我的话，我真的会非常生气。” 

 

“我什么时候骗过你？” 他拍拍友人的肩膀，“有时间我会再来拜访你的旗舰，到时候米达麦亚元帅可不要吝惜自己的好酒啊！”

 

***

到六月十二日，米达麦亚率领的舰队已进入瑞达二号事发星域，此处红光弥散，尘埃裹住一颗诡异的星体，视线受阻，难见真容。“红色的凶星啊……” 司令早已听闻士兵们中间流传此说，他感觉有些难办：这些言谈固然影响士气，但若下令禁止，不过是使得流传更广、相信的人更多罢了。

 

这一天稍微时分，舰队接收到缪拉上将自伊谢尔伦发来的加密通讯。一则是说他已拜祭过杨威利元帅遗体，第二条则是说明自杨遇害，伊谢尔伦人心思动，眼下已有大批自愿脱离的军民搭乘民用船只离港，期望沿途舰队不加阻拦，保证其安全离开。

 

按说，这两则消息几乎已经说明了杨威利遇害的真实性。但米达麦亚仍有些难言的不解，他令人回函缪拉，要求伊谢尔伦方面提供离港民用船只的目录。但是身处变光星体带，各种力场十分不稳定，这条信息很久没有发出，通讯部门仍在焦头烂额的调试中。

 

第二天，舰队远端捕捉到舰船航行的痕迹。半天后画面才传回，依稀见得是几艘中等规模的商船。

 

“也许就是缪拉提督提到的……” 拜耶尔蓝小心看着眉头深锁的上司。他不清楚有什么值得这样发愁的，眼下又无仗可打。

 

米达麦亚没说话，他正盯着不太清晰的成像图看，忽然舰桥下一阵欢呼。原来费尽力气过后，通讯终于恢复，给缪拉上将的信息得以送出。司令官听了这个消息也很高兴。“等缪拉回复，我们就能查一查这些商船的底细。” 他向自己的副官解释道。

 

“元帅！伯伦希尔来函！” 

 

——皇帝病危！

 

米达麦亚半张着嘴，还没发出半点声音，又听得通讯员再次惊呼。“元帅！伯伦希尔再次传来信息……”

 

—— 伯伦希尔已启程前往回廊星域。

 

拜耶尔蓝不由得冲过去。“怎么可能？！” 米达麦亚知道他的意思，挥挥手让他冷静。“立刻回函，” 元帅命令道，“请伯伦希尔回复现在的坐标。” 

 

通讯员座位处一阵紧张的检查。“元帅……” 那边的回答吞吞吐吐，“通讯再次中断……”

 

“还真够及时的呐。” 米达麦亚顺口回应，脑中却在激烈地运转着。有那么一瞬间，他想给罗严塔尔发函，想问他现在在何处。他没有这样做只是因为眼下无法发出这样一条讯息。米达麦亚同时也责怪自己，第一反应竟然是把如此事态与最好的朋友联系在一起，自己是在怀疑什么？这毫无道理。

 

不过……米达麦亚再次望向另一侧屏幕上的商船图，杨威利一定还活着。陛下的怀疑没有错，这是个骗局。如今看来，种种伎俩，确实像是这位魔术师的手笔。两条信息一定都是假的。

 

“元帅？” 拜耶尔蓝在他身边小声提醒，似乎在等待指示。

 

米达麦亚的眼神已变得坚定。“全军前进，包围商船。” 他沉声下令。


	7. 一辈子的勤勉还没有耗尽

宇宙历八零零年六月十二日，缪拉一级上将抵达伊谢尔伦。他曾希望攻破这座要塞，他曾希望取下要塞司令官的性命，在这两桩愿望各自以不同方式背离原本的期待之后，他才终于有机会踏上此地。在向前来迎接的新任司令官尤里安·敏兹伸出手时，缪拉不禁自问，如果真的发现杨还活着，自己会怎么做？伊谢尔伦众人又会怎么做呢？

 

但缪拉很快发现，这样的假设毫无必要。杨威利已经离开了，跟他一起离开的也许还有这所谓的共和主义思想。络绎不绝的离港船只让身处敌对阵营的缪拉也颇有感慨，但那位年轻的司令官却表示，希望帝国军能保证脱离伊谢尔伦的军民的安全。

 

不会显得太心慈手软了吗？我们可是活在现实世界中。缪拉发现自己有些担忧地看着杨的这位后继者，甚而至于，有些同情他。但这不是该自己议论的事。缪拉向尤里安给出了积极的回答。

 

这都是顺其自然的发展，杨威利前几日也是如此说明的。这场骗局并不需要有意设局，而只是先假设需要隐瞒的事情为真，再渐次加以推演；也许“幸运”的是，需要隐瞒的这件事，在一般意义上，也确实是真的。

 

在制定方案时，杨首先提出了一个至关重要的问题：我方舰队最大的优势是什么？而对于这场表演同样至关重要的姆莱上将回答：我方舰队对于逃跑的演技极为拿手。大家都深表赞同，杨也只是一边揉帽子一边回答，那便也只有如此了。

 

伊谢尔伦上百万人中，知道实情的是极少数，知道流言的也不占多数，绝大部分人了解到的只是噩耗。尤里安对此采取的态度是置之不理，流言也许会传播，绝望肯定会蔓延，但无论哪种结果都可以承受：由姆莱上将带领这些人离开伊谢尔伦，也许正是在确保他们的安全，因为他们远离的也正是发疯的可能性。

 

在这些不知情的演员上场的同时，一支小小的船队也混在其他离港人流中出发了，只不过这支船队却并非要前往艾尔-法西尔或者海尼森，而就只是去回廊出口的外围星域，也就是新近被命名为“塞壬”的那颗未知红色星体；而且，除了其中一艘伪装成商船的巡航舰，其他几艘货真价实的商船都处于空无一人的自动驾驶状态，只是用以掩人耳目。

 

蔷薇骑士连队中的精锐跟在先寇布身后，当仁不让地、甚至是不由分说地，占据了大部分随船席位，尽管杨抱怨说，在前往塞壬的旅途中，单纯的武力也许并无用处。这个见解被有意无视了。在杨说服尤里安和菲列特利加留下的时候，波布兰不动声色地跟科研人员一起上了船，他的理由是，最好的飞行员在哪里都不可或缺 —— 虽然亚典波罗认为此说荒唐，但鉴于他也被杨强留下来，姑且认为只是嫉妒罢了。

 

当六月十二日帝国人抵达伊谢尔伦，搭载了杨和其他成员的商船船队已经离港好几日，而此时的缪拉正在遗体前致以哀悼。

 

“用这样的事情去欺骗人家，倒真是感觉于心有愧哪。” 前一晚，杨再次碰到先寇布时，半真半假感慨了一句。

 

先寇布倚着指挥台边，像是没太在意他的玩笑。“在要塞的时候，我就已经连续好多天发现你半夜不睡觉，出来闲逛，或是在指挥室里干坐着，不累吗？”

 

“说来也巧，怎么，先寇布中将也不睡觉吗？”

 

“再坐一会儿，我就回去睡了。” 先寇布摸着下巴，探究式地看着安坐一旁的黑发男人，“菲列特利加就不在意吗？”

 

杨微微抬起眼皮瞥了他一眼，见他眼神里微有闪避，轻轻笑了笑。“我想她大概知道。虽然我是趁她睡着了溜出来的。”

 

先寇布也轻声发笑。“你害怕闭上眼睛睡觉？” 他忽然间又更加专注地看着杨，但是杨立刻加以否认。“我只是不需要。”

 

“不需要？”

 

“我可以吃东西，我可以睡觉。但我并不是真的需要。闭上眼睛躺着假装睡觉，我会觉得很无聊，倒不如出来转转。仅此而已。”

 

先寇布没有意识到自己的脊背一下子绷紧。“仅此……而已吗？” 杨发现了他声线的变化，便也故意抬高声音，“没错！很可怜吧？全天无休的工作机器！可以说真是倒霉透顶了！”

 

有一声短促的笑作为礼节性的回应。杨看到先寇布转过身去，宽阔的肩膀立在舷窗边，深蓝工装外套几乎融入暗夜，显得沉寂而静谧。只不过，时不时撕破暗夜而来的红光略显狰狞，波纹张牙舞爪地流动，无声无痕地渗入黑沉宇宙。

 

“其实我并非没有疑惑，” 先寇布滞重的声音传来，“且不说能否成功，即使得偿所愿，你想从塞壬那里得到什么呢？又能得到什么呢？即使我们发现了那颗星星的秘密，那又能做什么？不过是躲远点罢了。如果你愿意，我们现在就可以躲得远远的，避开这些是非，避开所有可怕的可能……杨，” 他一口气说完然后转过身来，“我的预感很不好。”

 

杨的黑眼睛在黑暗中安安静静看着他。“希望先寇布中将不要再胡乱预感了。” 他换了条腿盘着，“以前就说些什么我在这场战争里已经耗尽了这辈子的勤勉，结果你看，我反而还要预支下辈子的勤勉哪……”

 

“杨！”

 

“确实是糟糕的笑话。” 杨自顾自摇头，若有所思，“这么说吧，我跟你一样，都是某种实体，服从某种物理规律。我弄不清楚的就是这个：我躲得开吗？又会带来什么？先寇布，这些话我前几天已经跟不同的人说过太多次，真的说累了……过两天，希望我们能接近答案。”

 

先寇布走回桌前，“但我想我现在倒并不介意了。”

 

“我感觉接下来会有一篇精彩的论述。” 杨说着还坐直了一点。

 

“希望如你所愿。” 先寇布撑着桌沿稍微靠近他，“杨，你能回来，也许对我是折磨，也许是救星，也许又只是压根跟我无关的玩笑。可是，我能不能理解这背后的玄机，却是完完全全不重要的事情，用亚典波罗的话说，那又怎么样？倒不是什么无端的乐观主义，只不过事实罢了：你的出生，我的出生，你我父母的意图跟你我又有什么相关，生命产生的偶然和淡漠不就是最自然而然的事情？后来的一切则跟原初的意图又有多大关联？又比如，我这个人怎么样，我当初怀有怎样的心绪，跟今天的卡琳又有什么相关？我是想说，知道一件事的缘起并不能保证未来会怎样，我不能预见，正如你也不能。如果有什么事要发生，那就让它发生好了。这并不是我们自己能决定的。但在所有能自己决定的事情里面，请让我能一直听到你的声音，这样我兴许可以坚持下去，不然即使活到150岁，也不过是了无生趣。”

 

那微红浪涌穿破舷窗而来，近乎柔情地浮动在侧。

 

“确实很精彩。精彩而动人哪。” 杨兴致颇高地环抱起双臂，眼中闪亮，“但是，先寇布，回答我，你心里想看到怎样的我？”

 

不知为什么，片刻前还口若悬河的先寇布陷入了短暂沉默，当他意识到这沉默不合时宜时，杨的嘴边已浮起了然的微笑，仰头靠在椅背上，微闭双眼享受起他并不需要的睡眠。

 

***

“这倒说得上是一封有趣的密电。” 巴格达胥上校眉间紧皱。

 

菲列特利加变得紧张起来。“难道我们做了什么让缪拉起了疑心？可是尤里安向他提出要求的时候，他看上去非常认真地保证帝国军不会危及离港军民的安全。”

 

“由此可见，他言而有信。” 巴格达胥点头。

 

尤里安咬了下嘴唇，“上校，请迅速说明。”

 

巴格达胥立刻坐直。“是，司令官。” 他掏出一份数据拍在桌上，“缪拉密电的内容是没有任何问题的，可以说确实是我们想要他报告的一切。只不过，他向皇帝发报的同时，也将这条通讯传向了另一个方向。按我的计算，应该是在回廊外围，收件的帝国军舰艇：人狼。”

 

尤里安一下站了起来。“巴格达胥上校，你是说，米达麦亚元帅率军跟在缪拉提督后面？”

 

不等巴格达胥回答，亚典波罗立刻大摇其头。“这个皇帝十分不老实啊！我就说嘛……” 他忽然一瞪眼，“等等，那岂不是跟提督他们……啊？不会吧？”

 

此时卡介伦注意到巴格达胥报告完之后并没有离开，反而脸上有几分得意神色，他压住自己想踹这人几脚的想法，耐着性子问他是不是还有别的发现。“噢那当然了，” 巴格达胥立刻回答，“因为最有趣的部分还不是这封密电。”

 

“虽然我无法将此事看作有趣，但也无关紧要了。” 菲列特利加有点有气无力，“巴格达胥上校，您到底还发现了什么？”

 

巴格达胥朝她一点头。“恕我失言，杨夫人。情况是这样，进入帝国军通信频道检查的时候，我同时还截获了两封未加密通讯，居然是发自伯伦希尔。” 他满意地看到所有人的瞳孔似乎都收紧了，“一封说，‘皇帝病危’；然而，随后的一封却又说，伯伦希尔已启程前往回廊星域。” 他向尤里安行了个礼，“情况便是这样，司令官阁下，您来定夺。”

 

“还犹豫什么？” 亚典波罗抓起军帽，“尤里安……我是说司令官，请让我带舰队出发吧，提督他们处境危险！”

 

尤里安先看了看菲列特利加，又看了眼梅尔卡兹，两个人都神色复杂。

 

“这三条情报，彼此都是矛盾的。” 白发的老将缓缓开口，他对尤里安回以关切的目光，“况且缪拉提督眼下仍在要塞中。”

 

尤里安沉重地点头。如果是杨提督，他会怎么分析？年轻的司令官不由自主这样假设，可惜这个假设本身也与事态矛盾。而最重要的是，提督现在又身处何处、面临怎样的情况呢？

 

***

稍远那艘商船已在密集光点中化为燃烧的碎片，映在杨威利等人眼中，似是身处一片火海。

 

就在塞壬的尘埃层外遭遇帝国军，眼看红云翻滚却一时无暇靠近，这确实不是什么愉快的事情，杨也只能无奈摇头。打头那艘巡航舰要求他们停船检查，便也只能照办。都用不着启用雷达系统，单是目之所及的舰艇数量，他们也都知道硬碰硬毫无胜算，眼下最大的防护，怕也只有这民用船只的身份 —— 这是指没有暴露的情况。

 

“如果被发现了呢？” 先寇布问道。出乎他意料，杨并没有说出类似于水来土掩之类的话，反而很认真地指着外面，“那就冲到塞壬里去。”

 

这算什么方案？先寇布在心里摇头。希望不会走到那一步。

 

不过事态发展不在他们任何一人的预想中。帝国军另一艘逼近的巡航舰在他们已经停船后，忽然向远端的商船开火。

 

先寇布撑在指挥台上问下面的领航员，“是因为那边无人应答吗？不是设置了自动转到本舰？”

 

“并没有收到任何帝国军的警示。” 在下面游走的波布兰这时昂起头说，“简直是野蛮的不宣而战嘛！”

 

如果不是事态再次突变，他本要继续批判帝国军的野蛮行径，就在此时，刚刚毁灭了那艘无人商船的巡航舰又突然转向，将主炮对准行进中的友军：那一艘本想与杨的商船接驳检查的舰艇毫无遮挡地暴露在了己方炮火前。

 

商船也感受到了激光炮的余震。波布兰最早从震惊中恢复过来，活动了几下舌头，“看来帝国军还要比我们更疯……”

 

“你闭嘴吧！” 先寇布低低吼道，这时候那艘显然已经发疯的巡航舰忽然开始调整角度，眼看就要将众人纳入射程。

 

杨忽然站起，“开火！” 操作台前，没有人多问，几乎是下意识地撕破伪装作出了反应。毫秒之间，你死我活。杨这艘巡航舰未做瞄准，只擦过那艘帝国军舰艇侧翼，激光炮偏出，落入尘埃。但这一点距离已是足够了。

 

他们暂时躲过了眼前的危险，但无疑陷入了更大的困境中。在帝国军其他舰艇前暴露自己，也许还只是相对轻微的一个。

 

无意中落入星际尘埃层的激光炮似乎点燃了塞壬。这颗红色的胶质星球开始如火山熔岩般沸腾，翻滚着油光的圆柱形波浪一道一道冲出尘埃层，将漂浮的星体裹入红色大洋中，又一浪一浪向上席卷。很显然，塞壬进入了极度亢奋的活跃期，它在膨胀，甚至在生长。

 

“这个该死的破烂没有配备跃迁系统！” 波布兰骂道。但他感觉，几乎没有人在听他说话。

 

眼前的宇宙似有无尽鲜血涌出，杨好像没有注意到，他只是扯下领巾，似乎只是感受到了这折磨人的地狱般的热度。他尽力扶着舷窗，身体却一点点慢慢向地板滑落。

 

“你们在干什么！” 波布兰瞪视着呆呆坐在一旁的蔷薇骑士众人，尤其是先寇布，褐发的中将鲜见地捂住了眼睛。“提督，请您坐好！” 波布兰擦了一把满头的汗，“我会调转方向以最快速度撤离，去座位那里系好安全带……”

 

“不，” 杨昂起头，似乎终于听到了波布兰的话，“到塞壬那里去。”

 

“我知道那里有什么！提督，但那是不可能的……” 波布兰第一次不打算服从命令，甚至不打算服从自己。

 

杨一下一下轻轻砸着舷窗，似乎这样就能把这东西敲碎，径直走到塞壬里面去一样。但他看不到旁人，这件事令他十分生气。如果在一片更宽广的意识中，他就能见到他们所有人吧。他们所有人也能看到他，这样他们就会觉得自己能帮到他，自己也就不会那样令人失望了。他厌恶自己的无能，非常非常地厌恶。 

 

“杨，我能看到你，你要去哪里？” 先寇布忽然哑声说。

 

“我在想，我为什么看不到你们、听不到你们的声音呢？” 杨捂着头，“我现在看到了，你们都那么近，那么近，我为什么……”

 

林兹好像有点受不了。“提督，我看到您在哪儿了……我看到了……为什么呢……” 他不由得看向不言不语的布鲁姆哈尔特。

 

杨感觉全身上下再度涌起那股极度的疲惫，就像真的是一辈子的勤勉都耗尽了一样。然后他意识到自己踩过漆黑的甬道，又下坠到一片血海中，黏稠的胶质宽广地将他揽入，融进一片浩渺的安静当中。有人在呼唤我，我想回家；这大概是最后的、最清晰的意识。

 

“有帝国军舰艇逼近，现在该怎么办？” 先寇布模模糊糊听到波布兰在喊，便强撑着站起来，抓起杨的胳膊想把他从地上拉起。“一道幻象就足以使我鼓起勇气。而你并不是我脑中幻象。”

 

杨的膝盖仍然半屈着，虽然弓着背，却忽然昂头，“我宁愿自己更虚假一些。”

 

“不。你明白得比我更多，因为你就是杨威利。” 先寇布将他拉起来，让他站直。

 

杨看向外面，像是沉陷在一片连绵无尽雾色中。“所以我看到的更多。那么多人，那么多人……” 先寇布捏到他手臂皮肤下的骨骼，像是第一次注意到他有多么单薄一样。杨像是感觉到疼痛，略微往回缩，同时也回转过脸。猩红光芒幕天席地，他却显得更为苍白，“血债累累，我还不清。” 

 

我所看不到的，他都能看到。这想法也让先寇布感觉全身无力。只有他一个人站在那里。

 

瞄准的光点忽然化为乌有，因为这艘靠得太近的帝国军舰艇被忽然上涌的塞壬卷入，挣扎了好半天才狼狈地从红云里穿出。有了这个教训，帝国军纷纷提升高度，波布兰便选择紧贴尘埃穿梭，他一边灵巧转向、一边昂起下巴急躁地询问，“谁能解释一下，你们在说什么超级字谜？”

 

先寇布看着杨的眼睛，回答了波布兰，“除了提督自己，谁能拥有一个人最后的意识？谁能与我们当时所见一起，拼出完整的灾难呢？如果说塞壬在解剖和模仿我们的意识，那么提督，你就是你自己。”

 

杨未置可否，但却扶着墙壁又一次慢慢滑落。“就仿佛那道墙壁被抽开了一样……我想不通，它为什么这么做？”

 

先寇布及时在杨继续思考前将他从一根倾颓的管道旁拉了出来。巡航舰内警报声四起，仪表盘的灯光在红雾里脆弱地闪动。

 

“侧翼受损！” 机舱人员开始回报。

 

“空气循环系统故障！”

 

“是否需要弹射太空梭准备？”

 

适才疯狂翻涌的塞壬似乎有了些收敛怒气的倾向，猩红浪潮退去，星域间残存着浅玫瑰色光波，竟有几分灼人美丽。但情况并未变得轻松，围堵着他们的帝国军舰艇越聚越多，虽有波布兰指挥众人左冲右突，空间也越来越局促、越来越难以抽身。更糟的是，就在这时，又一波激光炮不偏不倚落入了塞壬。

 

“完蛋了……” 波布兰看着外面流星一般的灿烂痕迹，绝望地推开指挥椅。

 

但这一次塞壬的反应却大相径庭。星体毫无烧灼迹象，反而从尘埃层中窜出一枚一模一样的激光炮，从刚才开火的那艘舰艇的正中心精准贯入。

 

炸裂的火光如漫卷烟花，血红色纷扬降落。

 

指挥室内一片死寂。先寇布凝神注视了一阵雷达图，忽然问道，“这是帝国军旗舰？”

 

领航人员勉强收拾起恐惧，几番探测之后向他汇报：人狼。

 

“这破烂玩意儿根本坚持不下去！” 波布兰愤怒敲着指挥台，“我们必须换一条船！” 他转头看向先寇布，“我说，现在是你们蛮力上场的时候了，能不能抢一条过来？”

 

这时候杨终于张开嘴，发出轻微的声音。“没错，必须阻止他们。不然我们所有人都跑不掉，包括帝国军自己。”

 

先寇布挑起一边嘴角，“所以嘛，当然要抢最大的了。” 他向纷纷起立的蔷薇骑士打了个响指，“男孩们，换身衣服，开始干活。”


	8. 他并不适合悲剧英雄的角色，我要求修改剧本

早在商船离港时，先寇布就曾问过杨威利，如果在回廊外遭遇帝国军，那时又该如何应对。不出所料，杨给了他最合常理的回答：先是装，若装不下去，那便躲，真要躲不过，就只有跑了。杨舰队里不需要明知会输还要去送命的蠢材，这个道理尽人皆知。

 

但对于杨舰队来说，更加没有什么道理算得上绝对成立的道理。

 

这一趟塞壬之旅目前看来相当失败。不仅甫一开始便面临结束，甚至还卷入了更大的危险当中。不仅遇到了帝国军，对方还是米达麦亚元帅率领的主力舰队。不仅伪装暴露，还多面受敌、无处闪躲。先寇布只恨若早知如此，还不如干脆带一支舰队出来。不过他也知道，这种假设没什么意义。

 

蔷薇骑士们开始更换装备的时候，杨威利正从刚才的不适中平复。说是不适，恐怕过于轻描淡写。当塞壬在炮火刺激下突然开始活跃，曾在瑞达二号上走过一遭的人同时从漆黑甬道中退回噩梦里的那一幕，而站在这场噩梦中央的，无疑是杨威利自己。此刻回过神来，他想了一想，却感到些许遗憾，如果时间再多一些、离星体再近一些、再说船上本又搭载了科研人员，那也许就可以获知更多关于塞壬的情况。

 

杨威利不免想到这短短几年中，在若干个重要节点上，在他也许可以改变事件走向的地方，他都只能眼睁睁看着事情如此如此发生，然后再去被动地应对。先寇布也许会说他欠缺主动的霸气，但人力之外，绝对不可欠缺的其实是时间。他所疲于奔命、斤斤计较的，永远是时间，从来也不够用的，同样是时间。比如此时此刻，杨不无怅惘地看着星辰间的红色云雾。也许只需要再多一个小时、只需要进去兜一圈就好。

 

几分钟前站在噩梦中央时，身体虽降入黑暗，意识却仿佛飞入一片明晰的光亮中。他看得见他们所有人了。在不远处，是尤里安，然后是先寇布，是林兹，是同样失去了生命的布鲁姆哈尔特和派特里契夫。他曾希望挡在自己和亲人们中间的钢铁墙壁能消失，而在那个时刻，障碍确实消失了，透过每个人明澈的精神，他看到了他们所有人。而在沉陷入无边深红前，他看着自己用最后的力气维持住一丁点清晰的思念。我要回家，那时候他想。

 

随后便是奇迹。杨安坐于尤利西斯舰桥上，军装齐整崭新。当时那里空空荡荡，他寻找着，这时先寇布走进来……

 

先寇布走进来。“已经全部发射了。但是提督，疏散的‘非战斗人员’，难道不应该包括阁下自己？” 

 

这艘巡航舰因为在帝国军的乱射中受损，他们必须临时换船；当然，所谓更换不过是比较委婉的说法，实则是他们必须抢下一艘帝国军的战舰用以脱身。蔷薇骑士们难掩兴奋，都有些跃跃欲试的样子，杨本人也没有什么特别紧张的表现，他一面让领航员操纵其他几艘空置商船仍旧组成编队，另一方面又让先寇布去安排用弹射太空梭疏散舰上的其他人。此时先寇布虽一副玩笑口吻，内里的意思却未必是玩笑；此处战斗毕竟凶险，太空梭虽然数量有限，留给杨的总不会少。

 

“我当然属于战斗人员啊。” 杨笑着从桌子上跳下来，“别的船倒也罢了，我会承认你的反驳有理，但若是去人狼，我必须亲自到场。”

 

先寇布无意再听他细细讲解，连推带拉地催促他加速离开舰桥。“你想要说服米达麦亚？做什么？” 他好像也并不期待杨的回答，只是自作主张将他拉进装备室，几乎是半强迫地往上司身上套了一身装甲服。

 

“要是别人看到我穿成这样，怕是会笑背过去……” 杨满脸写着不情不愿，“况且也并不需要……”

 

“阁下就放心好了，下官会在保密工作上尽职尽责，绝对没人敢泄露一个形容词。” 先寇布语气轻快，有意忽略了杨话里的另一层意思。黑发的青年有点晃悠悠地裹在圆弧线条的白色合金中，身形更显清瘦，既有些好笑、又更加使人笑不出来。先寇布低下头，忙着去系各处连接，同时转换了话题，“可是皇帝那边不就也知道了？我记得，你原本担心他会将此视作骗局，对伊谢尔伦来说，风险无疑会增加。”

 

“刚刚你也看到了，事态发展已经不由我选择。对于塞壬来说，我们跟他们没有区别。” 杨轻轻咳嗽两下，先寇布手上稍松，刚扣好的装甲紧紧卡住大腿。通风口里吹出越加干热的气体，杨威利稍停一会儿，又继续说，“不管他们怎么想，现在必须得试一试了。我们若是掉头回去，即使成功脱身，也没有明显作用，此后困在回廊里日夜忧心，怕只会让风险变得更大。”

 

“我猜他们现在一头雾水，也许正在痛骂大骗子杨威利呢。” 先寇布把头盔罩在杨的头上，自己正在满意地端详，舰内却骤起尖利的警报声。两人的眼神微一碰触，先寇布随即提起边上的碳合晶战斧、抓起杨的手直奔真空舱入口。

 

通道里绿光荧荧，听得到散乱的脚步声，奔跑中的先寇布突然脚下打滑，感觉到自己的重心倒向后方。他无暇顾及发生了什么，顺手提起战斧抵死对面墙壁，趁这个缓冲的时间，他抬起腿踢开一旁的防火板，干脆伸进去将脚卡进槽里。杨一直被他挡在身前，两人这才没有随突然倾斜的巡航舰下滑。

 

等舰艇回转方向后，满脸通红的布鲁姆哈尔特才看准时机拐过来，解释说刚刚在波布兰中校指挥下，本舰顺利躲开了一枚流弹。“我本来是来通知两位长官不要在舱内活动。” 他显得有些不好意思。

 

先寇布刚要刻薄几句波布兰的驾驶技术，腹稿还没打完，思路却已被再次呼啸而起的警报打断。舰艇随即开始左右晃动，杨威利却甩开先寇布的手，摘下了头盔。“我们先回舰桥看看。” 他对先寇布和布鲁姆哈尔特说。

 

但是没走多远，他们只得再度停步。“舰内所有人员注意！” 广播里波布兰的声音异常严肃，“迅速就近寻找支撑并卧倒。本舰正处于帝国军旗舰人狼的火力范围内并已被锁定，事态紧急，为了活到明天，本击坠王将尝试一些超高难度操作。再次提醒就近固定！通知完毕，倒计时这个步骤我想就没有必要了……”

 

***

此刻坐在暗红舰桥内，这位帝国军位阶最高的元帅对自己的舰队几乎失去了信任。 

 

“阁下，要开火吗？” 拜耶尔蓝的声线好像也飘忽不定。

 

他终于站起身，从指挥座走到舰桥中央的立体星图旁。视线前方的舰只编队围堵着稍远处的火光，而处于激光炮正中心的猎物，却同样标识着黄金狮子骄傲的纹章。在此刻之前，那也不过是帝国宇宙舰队一艘再普通不过的战舰罢了。

 

能身处如此高位，米达麦亚绝不是一个优柔寡断的人。他深知在瞬息万变的战场上，分秒的时间可能会以千万条人命来计算；在目睹这艘战舰向友军开炮后，他也立刻下达了包围的命令。但真正走到最后一步时，疾风之狼罕见地犹豫了。就在这片刻沉默里，失控的战舰却再次首先开火，而且几乎是自杀式的加速冲向最近的另一艘友军舰艇。

 

已是别无选择。他吞下苦涩，做了一个意义明确的手势。红光浮动的星域中激光炮飞溅开来。他自己的舰队，在他眼皮子底下，陷入了混战。

 

“阁下！” 拜耶尔蓝忽然说，“刚刚那艘伪装成商船的巡航舰，已经从战斗中心区域逃脱，监测到正在接近本舰！”

 

米达麦亚似乎并不意外。“等它进入我方火力范围，立刻瞄准锁定。”

 

“已经锁定！主炮准备中……阁下，是否——”

 

前方的操作人员并没有说完，因为他这时忽然从椅子上被甩出，抛向另一侧的舷窗。米达麦亚自己也撞向了操作台，努力维持住平衡后，他有些恼火，“报告情况！哪里被攻击了？！”

 

“阁下！本舰没有被攻击，但接收到巨量的未知能量波，引力场发生变化！”

 

是的，我看见了。米达麦亚捂着额角贴近舷窗。那艘破损的战舰在最后时刻进入了红色星体的轨道，茫茫尘埃安定一两秒后突然往外膨胀，像鼓起的气球，像柔韧的果胶，随之而来的，则是宙域的剧烈震荡。

 

大脑出现了短暂空白，指挥室中的其他人似乎也是同样，他们远远注视着那艘曾经的友军战舰没入这红色胶质，不知该作何反应。但人狼上这瞬间的安静立刻被更强烈的震荡冲破。这一次不需要人汇报，米达麦亚迅速判断出，眼下遭遇的肯定不仅是引力的波动，而是坚硬的钢铁和实打实的炮火。也就是说，敌人来了。

 

舰外和真空舱入口的监控证实了这一点。在刚才的震荡中，那艘巡航舰突然垂直俯冲，从主炮的火力范围中消失——也是运气好，在它即将撞向护卫舰的时候，引力震荡使得倾角发生了微弱改变。就在这毫厘之间，它与护卫舰擦肩而过，而且居然未做任何调整，干脆借着震荡的势能向上，用切割激光烧开了人狼真空舱的大门。他们开始强行接驳。

 

“勇气倒也可嘉。” 米达麦亚眼睛一眨不眨地盯着监控，此时拜耶尔蓝来回报说陆战士兵已经开始行动，通向舰桥的几个通道口也已经封闭，他还下令解锁了密封门的应急光炮。

 

“从画面看，来的人应该是蔷薇骑士。” 拜耶尔蓝解释道。无需再多说，想必长官本人也已经清楚，伊谢尔伦既已派出了最强战力，当然不可等闲视之。

 

米达麦亚先是肯定了拜耶尔蓝的处置，想了想又问道，“你认为，我军眼下遭遇的情形是伊谢尔伦军设计的陷阱吗？” 拜耶尔蓝却没有很快作答。蔷薇骑士确实强行登船了，似乎前面的一切都是为了达到这个目的，但是……他不知道该怎么描述……米达麦亚似乎也有同样的疑惑。“他们真的有这样的能力吗？” 他皱紧眉头再次看着画面。

 

拜耶尔蓝向长官行了礼，打算退出去继续安排战斗，这时却听到米达麦亚在桌上重重一拍。

 

“杨威利！这是杨威利！他没死！”

 

指挥室里的人一时间也顾不得军阶高低，匆忙挤到监控画面前。那个黑发的青年面容沉静，似乎略带不快地从头上摘下装甲服的头盔，他跟在另一个领头的高大军官身后，从真空舱进入了人狼内部的通道。那个军官突然略微抬起微尖的下巴，褐色的眼睛扫了下斜上方，监控前的众人都忽觉心底一寒。紧接着一道刺眼白光闪过，画面消失。应该是摄像头被打掉了。

 

“右侧甬道全部断电。” 报告立刻传回。

 

他们应该讨论应对之策，但是没人知道该从哪里说起。

 

膨胀而出的红色圆球在一阵沸腾般的鼓动之后，似乎又渐渐隐没下来。深灰尘埃绕着它旋转，在一圈圈加速中融成了可塑的胶质。红光从胶质里模模糊糊透出来，丝丝渗进深黑天幕，像是团状的暗红血块。米达麦亚盯着那些东西，无法克制自己不去看它，虽然内心中涌起难言的恶心……

 

胶质正在可见的起变化，它一点点雕琢自己、一点点调整自己，像搔首弄姿的青春期少女般，笨拙的、用心的、毫无创意的，模仿着某种完美形态。

 

深红星空中，幽蓝冰寒的雷神之锤在一点点成型。米达麦亚听着自己耳朵里血液的流动，再次恶心得想吐。他无法阻止内心里涌出的恶寒，他想要把这股地狱般的恶寒发泄出来，想来他的部下也是如此。最前方几艘帝国军舰艇在得到命令后，也带着难以克制的热切向这虚假的雷神之锤展开齐射。

 

深蓝与深红在舷窗外无声绽放，纤细、耀眼又混乱无章，像是墓地间游走的荧荧鬼火，铺散出摆脱不掉的腥甜。米达麦亚感到自己正走向这幽灵之花的中心，多少熟悉的人在向他致意。“你也在吗，法伦海特？”他向最先看到的同僚略微点头。又不知经过了多少人的脸，他停在最后，叹息着微笑。“吉尔菲艾斯，好久不见。” 

 

红发青年身后是深红大洋，像是过于浓郁的酒液，还有空空的元帅服漂浮在洋面上。是留给我的吗？米达麦亚想着，感到一阵钻心的寂寞。当他转过身的时候，已经没有人站在他旁边了。

 

焦急的指挥室内传来内部通讯信号，那条消息终于把恍惚中的宇宙舰队总司令从失神边缘拉回了现实。

 

—— 伯伦希尔接近中！

 

“还有多远？！” 米达麦亚立刻在心中痛骂自己。

 

几秒后，领航员终于作出回答：尚有近三十小时航程。

 

米达麦亚松了口气，脑中重新开始飞速运转。没过多久，不安分的星体似乎又腾跃而起，舷窗外有尖利白光一闪而过，擦着舰艇外侧飞出，在整个右侧留下一道烧灼的痕迹。“阁下！” 拜耶尔蓝咳嗽两声，紧张地转头。米达麦亚摇晃着上前两步，向他伸出了手，将倒在地板上的副官拉了起来。

 

来自红色星体的激光炮如此连续接近了人狼好几次，米达麦亚试图与前方的舰艇联系，但一直无人应答。前面是过于浓郁的光雾、过于厚重的尘埃，除了这时不时流散出来的危险武器，谁也不清楚到底发生了什么。

 

我该赶过去增援吗？那里难道还有别的埋伏？米达麦亚的念头一闪而过。这时候拜耶尔蓝身上的对讲机亮起绿光，有人呼叫。

 

声音最开始有些嘈杂，听不见那边的情况。“请回答！报告番号！打开定位并回答！” 拜耶尔蓝侧过身，不怎么耐烦地朝听筒吼道。

 

“——我是杨威利。” 

 

米达麦亚的肩膀不觉一颤，指挥室里顿时无声。

 

“重复一遍，我是杨威利。请转达米达麦亚元帅：没有时间了，请立刻停火，立刻停火，立刻停火并撤离。”

 

通讯员望向他，米达麦亚眉头紧皱，未置可否。而此时对讲机里的声音还在继续，“定位已经打开，如果可以，请快一点赶到……我是杨威利，我向米达麦亚元帅请求一切可能的医疗援助。”

 

***

若非宙域里一片混乱，这破损的巡航舰怕是毫无接近人狼的机会。此刻烟尘弥散，激光切割的蓝色刀刃刺进了钢铁中，最外面几个蔷薇骑士早早提起了加农炮，等待开舱的一刻。红色也正在外面静谧地流淌。

 

最开始遇到的抵抗在先寇布及其部下们看来，简直不值一提。帝国军的注意力似乎在别的地方，他们只是封锁了通道，派遣了不多的陆战士兵过来——解决这些障碍轻轻松松。

 

但后来有一艘帝国军舰艇冲进了云雾，消失在塞壬的红色大洋中。再后来，隔着漆黑甬道里小小的方形舷窗，他们也再次看到了雷神之锤，脚心冰凉，心底恶寒。

 

在这段被封闭的黑暗甬道中，杨威利不自觉放慢了脚步，凝神注视窗外。先寇布没有多加催促。虽然黑漆漆的，但四周都是自己人，应该不会有危险；而且杨看起来有话要说的样子。

 

“你那时看到的，也是像这样的模拟吗？” 杨忽然转向波布兰。

 

飞行员的绿眼睛早已瞪视这片景象许久。“是的，全是这样的仿造。逼真的仿造。”

 

杨表示同意。“塞壬的行事，我大致有了猜测。它将人内心的画面抽出来，做成几乎跟真实无异的拟态。让高尼夫牺牲的巡航舰，还有这个，雷神之锤，并不是塞壬本身的意图，而都是塞壬在模仿我们。”

 

“你说它没有意图？” 先寇布摇头。

 

“它也许有。雷神之锤是什么啊，是恐惧。” 杨的手指贴着玻璃触及窗上的幽寒光点，“是帝国军官兵心中最深的恐惧和忌惮。对于身处这片回廊的军人来说，如果死亡有一张脸，大概便是这个样子了。我在想，如果塞壬不知如何跟我们交流，那这个拟态也许算是一个警告？死亡的预警？”

 

先寇布大摇其头。“太玄了。我以为塞壬并不关心跟我们交流这档子事，也懒得理我们是生是死。”

 

“大概你是对的。” 杨轻轻点头，“那么还有第二种解释，塞壬根本不知道自己在做什么，而只是把我们心里的东西挖出来，它观察它们、模仿它们，同时也增强了它们，于是深渊里沉渣泛起……”

 

“越说越玄！” 林兹忽然跳出来，激光枪里一道红光闪过，听得到侧边甬道里装甲服着地的闷响。短暂的谈话宣告结束，密集的光点和人声开始响起。

 

杨被蔷薇骑士们护在中间，仍是出神目视远端。幽蓝的光斑渐至苍白，又炸出深红深蓝交织的乱舞光线，妖冶迷人。

 

”先寇布，” 杨忽然抓住前面的男人，声音里有几分急躁，“帝国军在进攻塞壬……” 先寇布朝外面看了一眼，撇了下嘴，“那可会死得很惨。刚刚塞壬的还击没有看到吗？怎么还会做这样的蠢事？”

 

“恐怕这座旗舰上的人真的没有看到，” 杨摇晃了一下他的胳膊，“别忘了我们来这里做什么。先寇布，我需要快一点见到米达麦亚，这个行动必须被立刻阻止。”

 

先寇布没再多说，轻微一点头，这时另一边的林兹甩向对面一个小型燃烧弹后转过头说，“提督，让中将带您先往前面走吧，我们来解决麻烦。”

 

“可以的！” 波布兰也开了一枪闪过身，“你们先去！”

 

先寇布只是招了招手，“布鲁姆哈尔特，你跟我一起来。剩下的人从侧向过去，把汇集过来的陆战队员清理掉，我们带着炸弹从最近距离走，记住，漏过来的人越少越好。”

 

“一个不留。” 林兹首先提枪奔出。波布兰和其他连队成员紧随其后。

 

“我先去前面。” 布鲁姆哈尔特则表示。

 

“那您呢？阁下能跑吗？” 先寇布有点发笑的样子，杨威利没有多加计较，轻哼了一声迈开步子。

 

先寇布的手从后面拉住他，又甩向自己侧后方，“跟在我身后啊，不是说好的吗？” 他放慢了一些步速，开始带着杨威利向前跑。

 

“装甲服太重了。” 他抱怨着，“我早说了不该穿这个。” 他喘了口气，“我原本要跑得快些的。”

 

“我倒不如背着阁下跑呢。” 先寇布不想理睬他的狡辩。杨正要回答什么，忽然手上却一重，“——小心！” 先寇布抬手拔枪，红光尽头听到一声惨叫。

 

噼里啪啦的，金属内壁上响作一团。好在甬道内漆黑，先寇布暂且让杨蹲进一个角落，自己俯身护住，维持了一阵这样不太体面的姿势，等枪声稍停，先寇布数着自己的脉搏和对方的脚步声，算准机会抬起战斧奔出。繁乱的银色弧线之后，他留下了一地滑腻的血痕。

 

“继续冲，” 他沉声吩咐，“后面还会有人。”

 

“门被锁死了。” 杨指了指，“我怀疑强行冲开会引发炸弹，或者别的什么。”

 

“肯定的。” 先寇布点头，“我知道帝国军这类战舰的设计。所以我们还是直接炸门。”

 

杨威利没太听懂这个逻辑。这时先寇布将手上的小手枪飞出，它弹向厚重合金门时，警报果然蜂起。朝向他们一侧的顶盖揭开了一半，露出了隐藏的小型激光炮。“很好！” 先寇布满意地将携带的所有炸弹朝上面一颗颗扔了出去。杨并没有被接受参加这次行动，而只是被强令在稍远的管道下方卧倒而已。

 

“我不是很确定，” 当他们奔跑着穿过几乎已经被炸塌一半的右侧甬道时，杨威利有点担心的回头看了一眼，“搞成了这样，然后去见米达麦亚元帅……”

 

先寇布倒无所谓。“你可以提出赔钱。” 

 

“这个建议还是由你自己去告诉卡介伦中将吧。” 

 

然而欢悦的心情突然又一下被拉低，不知怎么，杨的脚下停滞几步。他松开先寇布的手掌，抬起来闻了几下，黑暗中，先寇布的侧脸弧线毫无变动。他的手指又顺着胳膊朝上，摸向肩膀上的一股湿热。

 

杨打开了装甲服配备的照明，低头看向伤口。“先处理一下。”

 

“只是些碎片。” 先寇布嘴里轻呼一声，从肩膀上拔出一块刺进血肉的舱壁碎片，这显然是刚才炸门时的遗留。但杨同时也注意到，他的肋下和手臂亦有几处伤痕，深浅不一，藏在装甲服里面，还无法探明。

 

“你流了好多血……” 杨的双手都血红一片，他好像突然被自己的发现吓了一跳，“你不会死吧？”

 

先寇布表现得对此类愚蠢的谈话毫无耐心。“有没有常识？这点小问题……” 他伸出同样满是血污的手探向杨的脖子，“我是不会死在这种事情上的，放心。旗舰的中央指挥室还有一段距离，我们还需要加快速度……”

 

远远的，从舷窗外，似有一道锋利白光如刀刃砍向他们。先寇布手上不由一紧，这短暂的几秒漫长得像是几十年，一点一点，苍白的死光在接近。他来不及做出过多反应。

 

“卧倒！” 先寇布推出站在外侧的杨威利，随即整个人重重砸向地板。

 

从塞壬发出的激光炮划过人狼，在他们看不到的外舷留下一道烧灼印痕。如果再偏一点点，舰艇侧翼怕是会被整个击中，也算不幸中万幸。

 

黑暗中杨威利没有听到先寇布的声音，他听到有金属的声音，哐啷哐啷，但不知道是什么。翻过身之后，他在烟尘中呛了几口，立即手脚并用朝外侧爬，慌乱中，他过了好久才想起重新打开照明。

 

先寇布趴在舷窗下，银白色装甲服上已是鲜红一片。在撞击中脱落的一处装甲护板斜斜插进了他的背部，尖锐的切面在剧烈冲力下切开装甲服，划开了里面的皮肤和肌肉，也许还撞进了肩胛骨。

 

杨威利没时间多想，他看到先寇布慢慢撑起上臂，稍觉一点心安，几乎是用尽所有力气，让他斜靠着自己，半仰在甬道内壁上。先寇布抵着他喘了会儿气，然后自己撑起来，反手从肩膀伸到后面，咬着牙将背上的利器拔了出来。

 

一阵灼痛席卷全身，他几乎很难坐直，而鲜血更是泉涌般不断从伤口冒出，又沿着装甲服流到身下，聚成红红的一片。杨扶住他的头，半跪着起身，手忙脚乱地伸手去摁。血没有止住，倒换来先寇布的几声惨叫。

 

“阁下的止血技术，” 先寇布带着惨白微笑抬头，“还是这样差劲啊。”

 

杨烦乱地摇头。“你不该急着去拔，会加速流血的，你知不知道……” “我知道啊，但是我嫌那东西麻烦。” 先寇布打断，他这时刚巧碰到杨手臂上装甲服的破损，便撑起来侧过脖子去看。

 

似乎也有小块碎片扎进去，杨觉得有点奇怪，他几乎没有感觉。这会儿他也学着先寇布的样，一把就将利器拔出。

 

殷红的、与常人无异的鲜血涌出来。眨眼之间，消失无踪，一道伤口也未留下。 

 

短暂的沉默慢慢流淌过去，先寇布忽然哑声发笑。“真是太迟的礼物。” 杨在微弱的探照白光中抬起眼睛，先寇布仍是苦笑着，缓缓伸出手，他见杨没有躲闪，就松松的把手掌覆在他左边大腿的内侧。

 

“如果那时候也……就不会有事了啊……” 他近乎痴迷地摇头，“太迟了，真的太迟了。”

 

稍停片刻，杨有点黯然地拉开他的手。“我确实再也不会流血了。”

 

先寇布默默想了一阵。“对不起，我说了些蠢话。”

 

“不用道歉。” 杨黯然抬头，试图看向窗外的红光，“你只是被挖出了心底最深的东西。”

 

先寇布笑得发抖，“我不想承认，但真的，真的……这样的遗憾无法弥补。”

 

“你生我的气？”

 

“我生你的气。为什么啊，布鲁姆哈尔特他们拼尽一切，搭上性命，也没能……为什么啊，你告诉我……要说我对你生气的地方，也就只有这一件了。”

 

杨威利不知道自己有什么好说。如果真的要说的话，那也只有一句对不起罢了。但这话先寇布早就知道了。他好像也是这么想的，说完便也没有等杨威利答话，只是自己又坐直一点，咬牙憋住后背的剧痛，忽然重重握住杨的手。

 

但他却没有说出来。杨四下看了看，似乎准备起身，“听着，我们不能留在这里，哪怕是投降也好，怎么都好，我得给你找个医生。”

 

先寇布坐在地上，没有回应，杨当然也拖不动他。发现杨还要再劝，先寇布手上力度一重，又轻轻地说，“我在想，如果我死了，我能从你的记忆里活过来吗？会是什么样子？居然很想知道……”

 

“够了。你说得够多了！” 杨却忽然有了些火气，但先寇布并不让他松手。“什么够多了？” 他仍是拉着他。

 

杨深深看进他的眼睛。“你记得清有多少次了吗？记得清你说过多少道理了吗？你想向我证明，证明你不介意，证明你想通了，证明那些你想让自己相信的东西。我知道你是在对自己说话。先寇布，我不想听了，能不能哪怕有一次，你睁开眼睛看到的是我。我宁愿你……”

 

先寇布忽然推开他。这位全身都在滴血的蔷薇骑士不知哪来的力气一下站起，从胁下取出一柄来福枪，稳稳指向某个漆黑角落。

 

杨威利没有看到鲜血流出，甚至那位帝国军士兵死前最后的惨呼也在这漆黑甬道内倏然而逝。圆圆的头盔沿着倾斜的地板，咕噜噜滚出来，撞到对面的内壁上，沿着流淌的鲜血向下滚动。

 

站立的人似乎脱力了，歪歪扭扭开始朝一边倒，杨连忙撑在他旁边，环住他的肩膀，再重新慢慢坐下。

 

“你应该先走。” 先寇布回过一点神，“我可以留在这里等你。不要，不要忘了我们来这里做什么……快去吧。很抱歉，前面的路我不能保护你了……但也许布鲁姆哈尔特……”

 

“想都别想。” 杨有些紧张地摸着他脖子上的跳动。“已经发生的，只能如此发生。我也没有办法。我没有办法改变一丁点的你和一丁点的我。但是对于不该发生的，我也要尽一份力。华尔特，你要是挺不过去，就太对不住我了，我也是会生气的。回来这一趟，虽然算不上愉快，但总得有点意义，对吧？”

 

先寇布似乎在点头。又等了不知多久，杨感觉到靠在自己肩上的人几乎没有发出一点声音，这漆黑世界里只有自己的呼吸声，只有身边这点惨白的光。他保持了一阵僵硬的坐姿，终于掐了下自己的指尖，稍微抬起先寇布的肩膀，自己侧过一点身。先寇布闭着眼睛，舷窗外刺目的红光在他脸上闪烁。杨总算下定决心把手指伸向他的手腕和耳后，然后略微低头躬身，侧脸贴近他的胸膛。

 

隔着一层装甲，微弱的心跳声听来却如惊雷。杨发出低低的嘶喊，砸了几下自己身上的装甲，双手环抱胸前忽然俯身向地，倾听着自己耳朵里海潮般的声音。他不知道自己哭没哭。也许吧，他顾不上了。

 

杨匆匆忙忙找到刚才那具帝国军士兵的尸体，用力将他翻过身来。确实有需要的东西。

 

简单调试过后，他打开了对讲机的通讯和定位。

 

“我是杨威利。重复一遍，我是杨威利。”


	9. 不要去做危险的事（反正危险会找上门）

“计算日期到底有何意义？我们在宇宙空间中，人为幻想出来的支点并不存在，我的皇帝。我们所处的世界变得摇摇晃晃，像是要把每个人的时间都抖落在地，推倒重来。我因何离开？也许正是去经历一场时间之战，取回过去的时间，也抢夺未来的时间。这样的战斗没有胜利可言，赢家输家都是自己。而我什么也不想选，也许就只想看看将被推向何方。”

立于一旁的希尔德微蹙起眉头，皇帝刚才不过是在问罗严塔尔，他无缘无故消失了这几日、到底做什么去了。却换来这样没头没脑的回答。

伯伦希尔已在星际小行星带的临时港口中停泊了十数日，未有任何移动迹象——就跟罗严塔尔前几日无端离开时一个样。这位手握重兵的元帅突然离去、又突然独自乘坐太空梭返回，实在大悖常理。罗严塔尔不等皇帝传唤，就径直登上伯伦希尔，先来到皇帝书房内屈膝请罪，但在希尔德看来，他的歉意更像是在例行公事。

此刻窗外是铅色天幕，暗红繁星点点，确实无所谓日月更替、年岁变换，只有深红光斑洒在君臣间的银灰地面上。莱因哈特屈起手指托着腮，苍白的脸上未见异样，他许久没说话，只探究似的注视底下的人；元帅也没有躲避皇帝的目光，他将双手优雅地叠放在屈起的膝头，昂首挺胸，一黑一蓝的双眼里闪烁着过分明亮的光。

终于，皇帝挥挥手让他起身。“你若是想写诗，罗严塔尔，大可不必与朕探讨。” 莱因哈特显得有些心烦，“算了，朕也没心思追问你的去向。或者你的所见。只是这样耽误军务的行为，朕不想看到第二次。” 皇帝自己也站起来，“这件事到此为止，你可以离开伯伦希尔了。”

罗严塔尔和旁边的希尔德都不免诧异。“就这样吗，陛下？” 罗严塔尔站得笔挺，似乎并没有要走的意思。

“你还想讨一个惩罚？朕是该关你的禁闭还是将你革职查办？” 莱因哈特更加不耐烦，“回你自己的旗舰去，罗严塔尔。朕这里……这里……” 他犹豫着，声音里竟有些忧伤，“暂时不需要任何人。”

黑色的军靴横跨半步，罗严塔尔挡在急欲离开的莱因哈特身前。“陛下，” 他无视了正在蓄积怒意的那双苍冰色眼睛，“耽搁了这几日，原本该说的话还是要说。臣应否离开伯伦希尔无关紧要，倒是伯伦希尔应该离开此地。”

“哦？” 莱因哈特挑起一点眼角，语气很是淡漠。希尔德早就发现，他一直在注视那扇紧闭的门。“那卿干脆把伯伦希尔开走好了。” 莱因哈特侧过脸看向罗严塔尔，嘴角微扬，却是毫无笑意。

希尔德紧紧抠住手中的记事本。罗严塔尔眨了下眼睛，目光从莱因哈特脸上缓缓转向地面、又转向舷窗外的宙域。他略一躬身，稍稍后退，“陛下真是擅长开玩笑。但我军主力滞留此处，却当不得玩笑。战事已停，无论在伊谢尔伦有何种发现，都不会出现米达麦亚不能应对的局面，陛下，臣以为应当立即离开回廊，返回费沙。”

听完，莱因哈特清亮而短促地笑了一声，忽然又转回头，“伯爵小姐，朕竟不知道，你还能找来罗严塔尔元帅帮忙。” 不等希尔德辩解，皇帝半偏起头微笑，“伯爵小姐这几日天天在朕耳朵旁说这同样一件事，现在又轮到你，至于这样？” 他自己又摇摇头，“朕不过是多停留几天，也值得你们翻来覆去进言？”

罗严塔尔待要说什么，皇帝却擦过他的肩膀径直向前走去，声音变得很低，“他又碍着你们什么了？” 皇帝走到一旁，伸出手抚上微红的舷窗，微微侧过头问道，“罗严塔尔，你还记得吉尔菲艾斯吗？”

“我想没有人会忘记吉尔菲尔斯提督。”

“吉尔菲艾斯也还记得你。”

罗严塔尔一时语塞。

“上一次我们谈了很多，他记得很多人，知道很多事，我很高兴，因为平时我对他说的话，他都曾听到。这之前他每次都来去匆匆，但现在，我几乎完全感觉不到他了，你明白吗，他消失了，完全不回来了。真是过分。你想这是为什么？” 莱因哈特转过身，拉长的影子投在光亮的地板上，“他说过，说我太忙了，说他打扰到了我的世界。也许这里确实太拥挤，没有地方留给吉尔菲艾斯。” 他的声音回荡在空旷的舱室内。

希尔德迎向淡红光线中的皇帝，说话时却偏过头。“罗严塔尔元帅，陛下的意思是请您暂且离开，您就——”

“不，” 莱因哈特摇头，突然打断，“朕的意思是，也包括您，伯爵小姐。朕不能错过这个机会，伯爵小姐，不再会有下一次了。就在这里的某处，我也许能找回不该失去的东西。请您离开吧，连同其他人。我要一个人留在伯伦希尔上……前往回廊。”

对在场两人的反对充耳不闻，莱因哈特一改刚才的精神状态，转身就叫来通讯兵，异常坚定地下达了清空伯伦希尔的命令。他发布命令的口气跟平时一样清晰果决，除了这条命令根本没有任何可行性以外。置身茫茫宇宙，像伯伦希尔这样的战舰根本是无法仅靠一个人运行的。

通讯兵陷入了迷茫。“请容臣来安排。” 罗严塔尔似乎是打着圆场，而皇帝只是注目窗外，看上去也没有异议。这位元帅便带着通讯兵先行离开了皇帝的书房。 

希尔德还站在原处，对事态的急转直下有些不知所措。金属门打开又关上，元帅的蓝色披风消失在外面的甬道中，刺目的红光让她眼睛有些发痛。浮动的光影间，她似乎又看到一张歪歪扭扭的笑脸，摇着轮椅赶在元帅身后。她想起来，自己也有好些天没有再看到邱梅尔男爵了，但与皇帝不同的是，她对此倍感轻松。

不可以，我不可以再看到他。海因里希，你应该永远消失。希尔德感到难言的慌乱和痛苦。她阻止过自己去深究的一丝直觉又飘散出来，像是就在此时此地、就在自己眼前凝结成型一般。

巴米利恩的时候，你为什么选择了先去找米达麦亚元帅、而不是他那位好友？因为你能嗅到危险，对不对？你知道不能把机会放在这个男人面前，对不对？他跟海因里希没有任何相似之处，但谁知道这样危险的男人也会为了瞬间光华做出什么事？

“伯爵小姐没有听到朕的命令吗？” 莱因哈特从窗前转回身。

希尔德收束心神，急忙退至门口。“陛下恕罪。” 她急匆匆地回应，急匆匆地退出。

伯伦希尔上的人从未见过向来干练沉着的幕僚总监像这样在舰内奔跑。希尔德一头碎金短发在浅玫瑰色光晕中飘起，她只觉得这段不长的甬道似乎过分漫长，前方是指挥室，金属门似乎在刺眼的燃烧。她喘着气，一掌拍在指纹识别器上。 

一声沉闷警告。希尔德又砸了几下。门显然处于封闭状态。她全身一寒，似乎透过暗红的厚重金属门，又看到海因里希扭曲而苍白的笑脸。希尔德深呼吸几次，强行让自己镇定下来，抖着手掏出通讯器向皇帝的卫队发送警告。

但她倚着的这扇门却忽然开始晃动，然后平滑地向两侧移开。希尔德连忙稳住身体。

里面的人忙忙碌碌，并没有什么已逝之人的苍白笑脸。罗严塔尔坐在通讯台前，门打开的时候他把椅子转过来，颇为友善地看着希尔德。“伯爵小姐，很遗憾，舰内的通讯频道已被封闭。抱歉，刚刚操作的时候出了点小问题，门禁失灵，让伯爵小姐久等了。”

“下官希望罗严塔尔元帅给出一个合理的解释。” 希尔德环视四周，但似乎并未有明显的危险迹象。

罗严塔尔同旁边的人说了几句话，然后侧过身向希尔德解释，“伯爵小姐，想必您也心知肚明，眼下，有些事不得不做。请容我做一些权益的安排，先混过这一轮，等陛下的情绪平复下来再说。”

“权益的安排？” 希尔德大步上前，推开离她最近的操作员，俯身趴向屏幕。

罗严塔尔抬起手止住后面的卫兵，并不紧张地看着希尔德进入系统查看。

“病危？！居然说陛下……” 她陡然提高声音，这个反应似乎也在罗严塔尔预料中，他只是侧身倚着操作台，撑起头看她质问的样子。“这便是提督所言的权益安排？下官想问提督究竟想要做什么？挟持陛下吗？”

指挥室里霎时间陷入沉寂，不知有多少错愕的目光投向她。罗严塔尔抬了抬眉毛，做出震惊的表情。“请问伯爵小姐，陛下近日都是刚才的状况吗？”

“状况？哪有什么状况？” 希尔德逼近几步，瞪着金银妖瞳的元帅，“陛下思念故友，不免伤怀而已。”

罗严塔尔抬起眼皮看了她一会儿。“是的，想来也是如此。” 他忽然从椅子上倾起一点身，贴在她耳边低身道，“伯爵小姐心里很明白，对不对？我不能给自己任何机会。”

比起她平时的反应，此时的希尔德略显迟钝。“把机会……公开？” 

罗严塔尔重新坐好，理了下衣领。“为了米达麦亚元帅能顺利接收到，这条通讯是公开的，我相信他看到过后就会马上回来。于我个人来说，当然有避嫌的好处，免得还有比伯爵小姐愚钝百倍的人说我挟持陛下。当然更重要的是，到时候也便没有理由不撤军了。”

希尔德的目光中，疑惑仍未散尽。她也俯身下去，手指假装在操作台上活动。“也许是说得过去的意图。但实际上，阁下是在骗自己，也想骗过其他人。” 她注视着屏幕雷达上的点点光斑，“您说的是心里期盼的事，罗严塔尔元帅。”

而罗严塔尔也凑过去，随手轻点，放大了某一处星域。“也许我的托词并未错到离谱？陛下病了，您清楚，我也清楚。也许在这种情况下，我确实应该离开，回到托利斯坦，面对自己该面对的，做我该做的事。您觉得这个方案又如何呢，伯爵小姐？”

希尔德的手掌在屏幕前缓缓捏紧。“请原谅，罗严塔尔提督，” 她从屏幕上方抬头，仰视着暗红星辰，“我不能容忍任何人伤害他，而且就在我眼前？绝不，绝不可以。” 希尔德侧过身，警惕的目光在舱内来回搜寻，似乎空气里会突然冒出什么危险一样。邱梅尔男爵那飘忽的身形并不在这里，也许，他从来就没有来过，他只是自己该死的幻觉。但她还是需要用力甩开心底的恶寒，手上不由得撑住罗严塔尔肩头冰冷坚硬的肩饰，“您要知道，罗严克拉姆王朝也是我的梦想，我的心血。我不能容忍任何人破坏……请恕下官多言。”

罗严塔尔忽然笑起来。“不，您说得很对，伯爵小姐。” 他凑上前，“我的话还没有说完，实际上，我还打算护送伯伦希尔立刻返回费沙。” 希尔德感觉放在对方肩膀上的手被拉下来，掌心里放进了某个更为冰冷坚硬的物体。这个时候她又开始冒汗，那是一柄小型激光枪。

“您来选，” 罗严塔尔再次低声同她耳语，“是您拿着枪挟持我强令舰队回撤呢，还是我反过来挟持伯爵小姐？这件事是对的，只不过需要您来选择由谁来做。若打算违背陛下的命令，那最好是不得已而为之。这样安排是不是比我们两人一起挟持陛下抗命不遵要好一点呢？”

希尔德意识到自己满手是汗，几乎抓不稳枪。罗严塔尔向后仰在椅背上，兴味盎然地看着她。

“我刚才已与罗严塔尔元帅沟通过了，” 希尔德挺起腰，朗声对全舰桥的人说道，“陛下身体无碍，也没有撤军的打算。陛下的命令是，伯伦希尔及所属舰队，即刻前往伊谢尔伦回廊周边星域。”

罗严塔尔感觉到枪又被放回自己掌中，还感觉到一点点女性指尖的温润。“我不替你做决定。” 希尔德收回手，悄声道，“我希望看到的，是他的决定。”

“你想要看到他去追寻死亡的幻影？伯爵小姐一向精明，但恐怕……” 罗严塔尔显得既非满意、也非失望，只是淡然将枪收回腰间。“我不知道。只是我也没什么资格评价。说起来，我甚至还有点跃跃欲试。” 罗严塔尔扭头看向外面。

希尔德也看着外面，默默摇头，并未回应罗严塔尔。她想，破灭其实没有什么美感可言，那个人也不会选择朝向黑暗前行，她相信这一点。她也需要相信。与其说追逐死亡，不如说被迫踩在心底空洞上的每个人都需要一个答案。她自己同样如此。

***  
后背又痛又痒，想要简单的抬抬脖子抬抬手，却像是被压在千斤重担下。先寇布于是知道自己还没死。

“请你还是不要乱动吧。” 杨不知从哪里转出来。先寇布眨了几下眼睛，灯光有些亮眼，但他还是确认了眼前的人影。

杨在旁边坐下来，“听得见我说话吗？” 先寇布使劲点头。“听得懂吗？” 先寇布又点头。杨诧异地歪了歪脖子，“现在说不出话？”

“我可以告诉你我还没死。” 先寇布回答。

杨笑了笑，“谢谢你的确认。” 他顺手端起床边一个吸管水杯，先寇布浅浅吸了一口，润了下嘴唇。“我们在哪儿？” 他问道。

“想不起来了？” 杨把水杯放回去，“当然还是在人狼上。你现在就在人狼的医务舱里。”

先寇布仰头叹了口气。“所以到底还是做到了。我当时很怕你不能及时赶过去阻止。”

“米达麦亚元帅是个通情达理的人，也不是那种把士兵性命不当回事的将领。虽然他好像对我有些误解，总觉得我兜了好大一个圈子故意来骗他。我说我又不是笨蛋，要是知道他在这里，躲他不比骗他容易？” 杨淡淡说着，瞄了几眼先寇布身旁仪器的显示数据，“他还算听得进去。你昏迷的时候还来看过你。”

“我睡了多久？”

“深度睡眠舱的封闭治疗，将近十个小时。”

先寇布扬起一边眉毛。“那赶得上卧床一周。我估计我已经痊愈了。” 他注意看着杨威利有些闪烁不定的眼睛，“他放我们走吗，提督？”

果然，杨站起来，挠着头在床前转了一圈。先寇布有些紧张。

“先寇布，很抱歉我不能留在这里，但是米达麦亚元帅向我担保你治疗期间的人身安全。我只能相信他。” 杨看起来颇为抱歉，先寇布心底一沉，心知果然世事不能尽善尽美。杨又坐回来，低下头看着自己脚尖，“现在，我必须跟米达麦亚元帅一起去见皇帝……”

“那怎么行！” 先寇布开始准备下床，杨威利则相当轻松地拦住了他。“那怎么不行？”

“我没事，提督，我真的没事，一点小伤。请让我跟阁下一起……”

“你放心好了，波布兰会陪我去伯伦希尔……”

“他顶什么用！”

“……还有林兹和布鲁姆哈尔特。”

先寇布一时接不上话。他阴沉着脸想了一会儿，不太愉快地开始试着活动手臂，“虽然皇帝发过了停战声明，现在已经不算战时，但确实也不能指望对方太讲道理，我还是感觉跟俘虏一样……”

“怎么会呢？” 杨装作大吃一惊，“这是伊谢尔伦要塞前任司令官杨威利去继续完成与莱因哈特皇帝的会面呀。” 他停了停，“实际上，我也是这么跟米达麦亚元帅说的。”

先寇布噗呲一声。“哦？那上一次怎么就放了鸽子？我们发的官方声明又是怎么回事？”

“我确实遇到了地球教行刺，为了保护自己，低调行事，不得已而为之。”

先寇布皱着眉头思考，脸上怀疑之色不减。“就算是吧，你准备与皇帝谈什么？” 

杨凑近，压低声音。“还不知道。” 他连忙伸出一根手指抵住先寇布再次耸起的肩膀，“不急，中间还有一段路，我再想想。” 看着先寇布的神色他又笑了，“别不知足，你想想，还有别的选择吗？让帝国军护送我们回伊谢尔伦？米达麦亚元帅人不错，可毕竟不是出门做慈善的。你再想想，我们为什么会在这里碰到他？我猜，塞壬的情况，未必只有我们知晓，此时若与皇帝重启会面，说不定也是转机。”

这番话让先寇布安静了一阵。“提督，” 他又很郑重地抓住杨的手，“还是小心为上，下官的小命可就指望阁下了。”

杨呆了会儿，又抽出手来轻拍了几下先寇布的手背。“我也倒想早点理清楚啊，” 他无奈地抓抓头发，“眼下要处理的问题，跟上一次又不太一样，我原本想清楚的事，可能又要重新考虑……伊谢尔伦的安危，我自己，还有，塞壬到底是什么？”

“重要吗？” 先寇布环视一圈屋内，“我已经不感兴趣了。”

“一件事情是否重要，跟我们感不感兴趣是两码事。” 杨的口气变得有些严肃。

先寇布察觉出来，但轻轻叹气。“行了，杨提督，别把我当尤里安，我可不想听你上课。”

杨沉默片刻。“也不知道他们那边是什么情况……”

“不放心吗？对于尤里安，我倒是有信心得很。他会做对的事情。” 看到杨的表情，先寇布只得又补充道，“好吧，同时也可能是危险的事。”

***  
与商船船队失去联系已近五天。自巴格达胥上校截获帝国军通讯以来，尤里安没睡一天好觉，他既怕自己耽误了时机，又担心自己贸然行事、破坏眼前这脆弱的平衡。亚典波罗力主舰队出发，菲列特利加嘴上不说，心里多半也是这个意见。但是可供分析的信息仍然太过单薄零碎，尤里安责备自己鲁钝，无法像杨威利那样从吉光片羽里推知全貌。

靴子总会落地。他等来了足够的信息，只不过需要知道的事未必是想要知道的事。数十艘太空梭载着科研和其他非战斗人员从塞壬星域返回，带回了杨等人遭遇米达麦亚舰队的消息。

“如果前几天就派舰队出港就好了……” 尤里安痛切自责，“这是我的失误。” 看到菲列特利加摇头，他连忙又补充道，“是的，我知道现在没有必要说这些，重要的是下一步的对策。” 注意到大家都看着他，尤里安有些紧张地停顿了一下。卡介伦推过去一杯水，尤里安感激地看他一眼，简单润了下喉咙。

“从太空梭回来的时间推算，塞壬星域一带的战斗应该早已经结束。无论如何，我们都慢了一步。前面得到的信息现在也可以初步下一个判断，皇帝应该也在赶去那里。我想，若是现在出发，到塞壬时面对的可能就不仅仅是米达麦亚元帅了，而是皇帝本人。即使皇帝还没有率军抵达，我们的舰队也很难应对，更不必说如果提督还身陷帝国军中的话。我认为眼下再出兵意义不大，也不会是提督愿意看到的结果，只不过……”

“只不过，” 亚典波罗接下话，“若是将提督和先寇布中将一行人的生命安危寄望于帝国军的善心和礼节，那也是万万办不到的事。”

尤里安点头。“正如亚典波罗提督所言。舰队战是我们最后最后一个选项，眼下，应当先想别的办法。”

“那么我想补充一点，” 菲列特利加轻轻开口，“帝国军的礼节也不是完全不可以寄望，只不过这礼节要我们自己去要求。如果提督真的在帝国军中，那么以什么理由？以什么身份？要知道，在公开的信息里，他已经……我的意思是，我们要想办法把话圆回来。况且，按照之前的协定，我方与帝国军处于休战状态，道义上讲，他们不应该扣押提督。”

卡介伦撇了下嘴。“前提是皇帝不要出尔反尔。以及我们不要给他理由。”

“那可糟了，” 亚典波罗一摊手，“提督都跟他们打起来了，这还不是理由？”

“那边的具体情况，我们还无法判断。” 尤里安沉声道，他小心看了眼四周，“所以我觉得，礼节性的交涉还是需要亲身走出这一步。”

“交涉？！” 亚典波罗惊讶地抬高声音，“尤里安，不要告诉我你打算自己过去交涉吧？走过去敲敲门，啊，皇帝，我是伊谢尔伦要塞司令官，来接杨提督回去，是这样吗？”

尤里安认真地点头，“差不多是这样。”

卡介伦端着水杯呛了好几口。

“我也要去。” 菲列特利加这时候支持起尤里安，“我在临时政府中任职，说起来，这也应当属于外交事务。” 

尤里安又感激地看向菲列特利加，然后朝向众人解释。“也许皇帝根本不会理睬我，这当然非常有可能。但这没关系，我们要想的是提督会做什么。在出事前，提督原本是要去跟皇帝会面，为的是给伊谢尔伦争一个长久的地位，或者也不局限于伊谢尔伦，只是为了一块种子能够萌芽的地方。这件事他没有完成。而现在，塞壬的出现改变了很多，甚至危及到一些人的生命，所以提督也要去处理塞壬的问题。看起来还是没有完成。如果站在皇帝面前，他便是要去继续做这些事，而前提就是，让皇帝相信他，让皇帝也意识到塞壬的问题。我们能参与的，便就是这件事。”

梅尔卡兹最先赞赏地点头，然后又不免忧虑。“司令官，你说得不错，但这一切还有一个前提，那便是罗严克拉姆对于现在的伊谢尔伦，仍旧是此前停战时的想法。”

“我只能如此假设。” 尤里安承认，“事态已变，皇帝若只想重启战事、征服银河系每一个角落，那我也没有别的办法，只能拼死应对了。”

梅尔卡兹微笑着点头。“我明白了。司令官尽可放心，在守备一事上，我自会尽职尽责。”

等尤里安致完谢，亚典波罗大力敲起桌子。“等等，我说，这事就已经决定了吗？那我呢？司令官大人，你还没说我该做什么。”

年轻的司令官低头一阵，然后坚定地抬起眼，“亚典波罗提督，我需要您带着舰队出港。” 看了看梅尔卡兹和菲列特利加，他不自觉握紧拳头，自顾自点头，“您要隐蔽行事，不可与帝国军舰队正面接触。但是也不能距离外交船队太远，保证通讯信号绝对畅通。”

“我明白了。” 亚典波罗顿时肃然，“这一次不能再出任何差错了，是吧。”

大家陷入沉思，直到卡介伦忽然提醒道，“可是缪拉……说起来，那位缪拉提督已经到伊谢尔伦三天了吧，吊唁什么的也早就做完了，他为什么还不走？真是气人，跟他那位皇帝一样，仗也打完了，我们的讣告也发了，他怎么也不走？非要留在这里给我们找麻烦。”

“你想说什么吧！”

“我是想提醒各位，先礼后兵也许是个不错的点子，但皇帝的吊唁特使这个大活人就在要塞里，你们打算拿他怎么办？”

亚典波罗正打算抢在尤里安开口前发表几句不着调的议论，就在这时忽听得门铃长长的响了两声，接着门禁的麦克被打开了。“请问能否让我进来说几句？我是奈特哈尔·缪拉。很失礼，我其实一直在偷听。”

这个意想不到的状况让所有人都愣在座位上，最后尤里安只得打破沉默，“邀请” 缪拉入内。帝国军的一级上将便这样置身于伊谢尔伦要塞最高层的会议中，这位提督看上去有些腼腆，他一进来，看了看在座诸君，脸色微红地解释道，他放倒了门口的卫兵（并强调只是暂时昏迷），已经悄悄溜进来很久；他甚至更加不好意思地建议道，在他看来，眼下要塞内部的防卫实在有些混乱。

“真是太失礼了。” 卡介伦绷着脸，“对此要塞防御指挥官确有不可推卸的责任。”

缪拉立刻接过话，“但若是先寇布中将并不在要塞里，还需要远程负责要塞的防御，确实显得强人所难。” 

尤里安静静地看着他。缪拉向年轻的司令官致了意，然后解释了自己这几天的行动。原来缪拉完成既定的任务后，本打算会一会曾夺下这座前帝国军重镇的蔷薇骑士们，但这支陆战精锐中的大部、连同他们的现任指挥官、以及当时的连队长先寇布一起，却集体从要塞中消失了。多方询问之下，缪拉得知，这些人都在自己入港前搭乘商船离开。他们会在杨去世后舍弃伊谢尔伦？缪拉深觉蹊跷。

“于是我打算从派给我的卫兵那里获得一些情报。当然，使了些小手段，但请诸位放心，情况并不严重，也请诸位不要过分责难于他。这位卫兵只是给我讲了些死而复活的故事。刚刚我听大家讨论……似乎，确有其事。” 缪拉带着些尴尬讲完。

尤里安沉吟片刻，忽地站起。“缪拉提督，” 少年双眼闪光，“您愿意同我一起去见莱因哈特陛下吗？”

“是的，所以我特意来此说明……也许你们考虑得太多……陛下会理解的……” 他明确回答，只是不太确定地看着亚典波罗，“但是……”

亚典波罗爽朗一笑。“两码事。你去回复皇帝，我去带回杨提督。这个就请缪拉提督不要干涉了，我当然要去，不管你或者皇帝怎么想。”

***  
在塞壬所处的变光星体带边缘，撤离的米达麦亚舰队探测到友军坐标，皇帝的旗舰伯伦希尔及所率舰队已可以显示在远端雷达上，不久，人狼即收到伯伦希尔回函，皇帝表明已知悉米达麦亚汇报的情况，并同意与杨威利会面。两军前锋汇合后，皇帝还特意派来了小型巡航舰迎接。

“罗严塔尔！怎么会是你！”

米达麦亚看到好友从巡航舰上出现，大为吃惊。这个接待规格似乎过高。

“我自己要求来的。” 罗严塔尔一脸轻松地将手搭上好友的肩膀，“陛下那里，我得提前跟你说，可能没那么快见杨威利。不，没有太大问题，别瞎想……你去了就知道了……我有些等不及，想自己先来看看。这可真是难以想象的奇事。”

米达麦亚暂且按下心头疑惑，对罗严塔尔的评价表示同意。

“所以到底发生了什么？” 说着话，罗严塔尔与米达麦亚一起朝人狼的舰桥走。

米达麦亚先是苦笑。“说来惭愧，” 他接着指向另一侧封闭的甬道，解释说正在维修。“杨威利的护卫攻入了我的旗舰。”

罗严塔尔的蓝眼睛里露出点促狭的笑意。“哦？那倒彼此彼此。” 他摇摇头，“这种事我也遇到过。然后呢？”

“然后就是那片星体的事。我想你大概也知道些了，等见到陛下，我会一并细细说明，就别让我说两遍了。我听他们说话，似乎管那颗红色的星星叫塞壬。”

“塞壬？” 罗严塔尔失笑，“倒也是相称。我听说这东西让你损失了几艘船，杨威利那边呢？”

米达麦亚摇头。“不，他们没有带舰队出来，据杨威利说，他只是去塞壬考察。我觉得难以置信。不过，攻入我旗舰的时候，他有些部下受了伤，伤得最重的那位将官现在就在医务舱。说实话，我第一眼看到他的时候真以为他活不了。”

“哪一位？”

“华尔特·冯·先寇布，鼎鼎大名的蔷薇骑士指挥官，就是曾夺下伊谢尔伦要塞的那位。”

“曾有一面之缘。” 罗严塔尔撇嘴，“格斗术还算过得去。” 他忽然迈开大步，米达麦亚不解地跟过去的时候，罗严塔尔忽然又停下看着他，像是突然想到了什么。

“怎么？” 米达麦亚看着他。

罗严塔尔站定，略微倾身倚靠红光覆盖的侧舷窗，手指松松托着下巴。“你说那个先寇布就在人狼上？”

“没错，所以？”

“所以，你不介意我在你的旗舰稍微停留一下吧？陛下要见的又不是我，你可以带着杨威利先去，我打算会会这个先寇布。”

米达麦亚半张着嘴，一脸莫名其妙。“你要是想跟他交手，还是等人家先养好伤再说吧。”

“想不到下官在阁下眼中道德水准竟是如此之低，真令人伤心。” 罗严塔尔叹着气，“不过下官暂且对这种武夫之勇没什么兴趣，我只是想去告诉这位先寇布，是我暗中知会你救下他，看他作何反应。我感觉，他应该还不至于不记得我是谁了。你不会介意我暂时从你手中抢过这份殊荣吧？”

“你的幽默感一向都这么糟糕吗？”

“所以你觉得我是出于幽默感才这样做的？”

“那你是为了什么？”

“当然是为了气他。” 罗严塔尔继续迈着轻快的步子向前，声音里甚至有笑意，“顺便，人在发怒的时候，说不定会吐露更多真话吧。”

米达麦亚又急促地追上去拉住黑发的好友。“等等，你这个家伙，你说清楚！” 他盯着罗严塔尔异色的双瞳，“你是不是觉得我被杨威利骗了？你觉得他要去伯伦希尔做什么？”

“我什么也不知道。” 罗严塔尔摊开手，避开友人的询问，“米达麦亚，我怎么知道危险会不会自己找上门？”


	10. 一句玩笑话大于一滴血

航程很短，波布兰却从一开始就坐立难安。他本来也对帝国军的巡航舰没什么好感。其他人的心情也未见得比他好多少。上一次前往伯伦希尔的旅途，本来也没人忘得了。

皇帝的旗舰如今暂且停泊在距离塞壬轨道相当接近的变光星体带中，远远望去，浩浩荡荡的主力舰队在这一深红星域外围集合成一片银红光晕，而当置身其中，又如黑丝绒上的点点红宝石，甚至称得上一片美景。如果身在此处的人仍有心欣赏风景的话。杨威利站在舷窗边，百无聊赖地想着，此时巡航舰正在减速，两侧光点渐次闪过，伯伦希尔就在前方，在红光烧灼中锐利得近乎透亮。

啪！站着的几个人同时扭过头去，聚在旁边闲聊的蔷薇骑士们也不由侧目。波布兰顺手将一块黑漆漆的电子屏摔在金属地板上，一脚又一脚踩了个稀烂。他最后总算注意到了杨的目光，到底没有多说话，双手插进裤兜，扭头就消失在了侧面过道中，只留下一块已成碎片的屏幕。

“布鲁姆哈尔特中校，有劳你去把波布兰中校叫回来。” 杨低声吩咐。

窗外异常浑浊，星际尘埃在红巨星活跃的光亮中越聚越拢，汇成大片缓慢运动的星云。杨已经试图辨认了许久，仍是没有在陆续抵达的舰艇编队中寻找到人狼的踪影。肉眼可及范围有限，这样的情况在宇宙空间中很是寻常，他心中清楚，却仍然无端腾起隐忧。

没多久，布鲁姆哈尔特就回来了，只是身边还跟着一队帝国军士兵，双方似乎都有些怨气的样子。原来他看见波布兰进了一处房间，正打算跟过去的时候却被强行带了出来，守在那里的卫兵严辞警告他不可随意进入真空舱。

“本人对打探你们这条小船并无兴趣。” 布鲁姆哈尔特斜睥对方，“提督，下官确实看到波布兰中校进去了。”

帝国军士兵嗤之以鼻：他们的职责便是守卫出口，除了接驳时，真空舱根本不可能有人进出。“这意思便是队长撒谎咯？” 有连队战士回了句嘴，引发了一阵短暂的吵闹，最后被林兹厉声喝止。

杨想了一会儿。“布鲁姆哈尔特中校，你当时怎么没叫住波布兰中校？”

蔷薇骑士连队的现任指挥官收回目光，抬手敬了个礼答话，“提督，我叫了，但是波布兰中校没有回答。他走得太快，我只看到后背一闪而过，飞行员制服色彩显眼，我绝不会认错。”

杨歪着头眨了几下眼睛。“可是布鲁姆哈尔特，” 他慢慢开口，“你记不记得，波布兰并不是穿着飞行员制服上船的。”

连队中间的小声抱怨忽然停止，大家都神色迟疑。布鲁姆哈尔特也半张着嘴停滞片刻，然后又困惑地摇头，“您这么一说，我想起来他确实……可是提督，那件衣服我真的没有认错，难道还有其他的我方飞行员在这里？这怎么可能？”

一身浅绿色常服的波布兰冷不丁推开另一道门突然进来，他坦坦然看了一圈休息室，向杨致了礼，又用一种过分刻意的玩笑姿态拍了拍布鲁姆哈尔特的肩膀。帝国军队伍中响起低低嘲弄声，这回倒没人搭腔，他们很快也都散去了。

杨看着波布兰。“是高尼夫吗？”

波布兰半抬眉毛，点了下头，“如果没走的话，那应该还呆在真空舱里。这家伙比上次更奇怪了，他居然问我为什么要跑来找他？哈，这个玩笑可真是够烂的。我劝他不要自作多情，我说要不是还有事没做完，谁乐意来这个鬼地方？” 他干涩的笑声撞击在金属舱壁上。

杨仍然温和地看着他，“波布兰，高尼夫还有没有跟你说别的？你怎么没带他过来？”

“他不来。” 波布兰垂下头，目光落在地上的电子屏碎片上，便开始烦躁地把这些东西往墙边踢，“我带了字谜游戏书在身上，心想也许……果然……我就给他了。但是他说他不会玩。” 塑料碎片在地板上划出刺耳的声音，“我想，我想是因为我不会玩。我从来就不是这么无聊的人嘛！这种无聊的事情多想一秒都是在浪费我宝贵的生命！”

碎裂的呲呀声时断时续。“波布兰，你清楚的吧，” 杨温和地在窗边坐下，“当然是你让高尼夫中校回来的，你就是他站在这里的原因。”

波布兰站定，纹丝不动。“提督，我们什么时候去塞壬？”

“这个嘛，只能等先见过了皇帝再说……” 

他们都不由自主地将目光投向窗外，伯伦希尔已经近在咫尺，哑光的表层几乎将巡航舰的舷窗完全遮蔽。两舰已靠得相当近，看起来，接驳即将开始。

看起来是这样。

等待中，半个小时已经过去，伯伦希尔的舱盖纹丝不动。休息室里的杨舰队成员显而易见地又开始显露出焦躁，至于杨自己，似乎也只是刻意维持平静而已。 

林兹终于起身，询问杨是否可以去找米达麦亚。自他们登船以来，这位元帅一直留在指挥室，少有现身。杨想了想，觉得也没什么不妥。

值守的卫兵并未拦阻，他们穿过甬道，在指挥室的门禁处等了片刻，就被允许入内。

蜂蜜色头发的帝国军最高长官此刻双手撑在通讯屏幕前，上身前倾，额前垂落着汗津津的头发，他听到杨进来，先是简单示意，然后暂且关掉显示屏，立起身来向杨表示了歉意。

“如果您不来，在下也打算过去解释一下。” 米达麦亚有些无奈，“实在是正巧遇到了不合适的时机。在下已呼叫伯伦希尔数次，但陛下似乎都忙于别的事务……就在刚才，玛林道夫伯爵小姐终于出现在通讯频道里，但她只是告知在下，陛下仍在午休，臣下不便打扰，恐怕还需要一些时间才——”

波布兰失笑，“在睡觉？！”

双方都短暂的沉默了几秒，米达麦亚脸上有些泛红。杨威利清了几下嗓子，询问是否可以让自己与伯爵小姐通话。

帝国元帅正在迟疑中，这时通讯频道传来皇帝幕僚总监的讯息，伯爵小姐希望先看到杨威利元帅。

“那正巧了。” 杨笑道。

出现在显示屏上的这位金色短发的年轻女士看上去很疲惫，第一眼看到杨威利时很明显没有及时掩盖住惊讶，但她调整得很迅速，尽量避免自己的目光中显露过多好奇。“杨元帅……” 希尔德缓缓道，“在下……在下非常高兴终于能见到您。” 

“伯爵小姐，” 杨深深看向屏幕，“您为什么会希望……见到在下？”

希尔德眼皮一抬，敏感地朝后面看了一眼，“杨元帅，如果您是真实的——如果措辞冒犯了，很抱歉，但请相信在下并无恶意——那其他人也会是，对吗？” 她又似乎慌慌张张地四下看了一圈，“朋友也好、敌人也罢，都是真真切切在这里的，对吗？”

对面的屏幕上空空荡荡，什么人也没有，微红的光照着希尔德清俊的容颜。

“伯爵小姐，” 杨仍然目不转睛盯着屏幕，语气变得强硬了几分，“伯伦希尔上到底出了什么事？莱因哈特皇帝究竟在做什么？您能否告知实情？这很重要。” 他听到了米达麦亚在身旁克制惊讶的呼吸声。

金发的年轻女士神色黯然。“你们本不该来的……在这种时候……” 她扭过头去，“罗严塔尔元帅太过僭越，他不该自作主张……我若早知道他离舰去迎接你们……” 希尔德叹着气。

“这是什么意思？” 米达麦亚俯身向前，不由自主攥紧了拳头，“伯爵小姐，您是说，陛下根本不知道我们会来？罗严塔尔他为什么要……” 希尔德的目光忽地扫过，米达麦亚一下闭上嘴，眉间纹路刻得更深。

这次通讯结束后不久，两舰终于开始正式接驳。玛林道夫伯爵小姐自己亲自到了真空舱外迎接，舱门刚刚闭上，她便利落地伸出手，“杨元帅，抱歉让您久等。” 

“客随主便，在下理解。” 他也转向希尔德，向女士略微倾身。

杨四下看了看，心头略微感到些异常。他还记得上一次登上伯伦希尔的场景，那时候他迎上了诸多帝国军将兵好奇或厌恶的目光。现在则是太安静了，诺大的皇帝旗舰，似乎无人在说话和走动。

前方灰影闪过的时候，杨本能地伸手拽住了两侧的波布兰和布鲁姆哈尔特。而走在前面引路的卫兵似乎毫无察觉，径直踏了过去。

布鲁姆哈尔特嘴里蹦出一声惊呼，波布兰则有些疑惑。

“海因里希……” 希尔德声音沙哑，她看到杨慢慢扭头看向自己，脸色几乎变得悲哀。“您也注意到了吗？那个轮椅上的人，其实是在下的亲人，但是……我原本以为，他只是一场恶意的幻觉。”

“您并不希望他在这里？” 杨似乎感到惊讶。

希尔德陡然变色，“我如何会希望一个魔鬼挨近陛下身边？！” 而灰影已飘散殆尽，像是根本没有出现过一样。希尔德的目光更加黯淡。“但我并不知道他会在哪里出现，也不知道会怎样消失。事实上，我甚至无法说现在看到的是不是海因里希……我无法信任我所看到的一切。伯伦希尔现在很奇怪，对吗，杨元帅？您肯定注意到了。这是我的失职，我甚至不敢去问别人眼中看到的是不是我……至于陛下那里，我更不敢想……他不会让我靠近……”

“您到底在说什么！” 米达麦亚显然有几分恼火，“伯爵小姐，请您现在就去陛下那里代为通传。”

“陛下那里？” 希尔德好像听不懂这几个字的意思一样，“陛下可能现在还以为，伯伦希尔上只有他一个人。”

波布兰再次忍不住了。“都是些什么鬼话——” 杨突然抬手止住他，一下瞪大眼睛。希尔德和米达麦亚立刻注意到他神色的变化，也随即转身。

通道尽头的门打开了，皇帝的金发在一片银色金属光泽中格外显眼。

“杨威利元帅。” 莱因哈特微微张开一点嘴唇，“请进。”

杨点头，不知该说什么，便干脆没有答话，只小心迈出半步，这时莱因哈特用目光止住希尔德与米达麦亚，“稍后朕会叫二位进来。” 他又侧过头，“杨元帅，吉尔菲艾斯——” 他向旁边偏了下，嘴角微挑，“吉尔菲艾斯刚刚告诉我，您大约已经等待许久，失礼了。” 

杨十分轻微地朝那个方向略点了下头，大约是在致意。希尔德看在眼里，循着这视线的轨迹望去，却只有金发的皇帝一个人站在这片金属光泽中。

***  
事情似乎进展得过分顺利，一路上连一个巡逻的卫兵都没有碰到。难道米达麦亚把舰上所有人都带走了不成？这不可能，先寇布也不相信自己有这份运气。

卧床的时候他觉得全身上下已好得相当利索，再多躺一秒都是在浪费空气，可刚下来没走两步，先寇布就感觉到后背和腹部的肌肉在死命撕扯，呼吸一次都要耗尽全身的力量一般。所以也就这样？你的能力仅止于此了吗？他对身上这副躯壳生出了不满。

“长官。” 身边年轻的下士手快扶住了他。先寇布晃了两下，站定后狠狠做了几次深呼吸。“谢谢你，年轻人，” 他缓过神，咧开嘴朝旁边笑着，“不过也要祝贺你，能看到先寇布站都站不稳的活人，可是不多啊。”

脸上粉刺未消的下士似乎一下被噎住，不敢答话。这时候另一个蔷薇骑士连队的年轻士兵从前面轻手轻脚跑回来，“长官，我仔细看过了，紧急出口的太空梭那边没有人。”

先寇布点头，示意一起过去。这两位年轻战士是专门被杨留下来照顾先寇布的，只不过杨那边前脚刚走，这边先寇布就自作主张决定出发，首先是摸清人狼的太空梭所在，然后找机会溜之大吉，目的地当然也还是伯伦希尔。这个没什么计划的计划目前还没有遇到阻碍。

只不过，当先寇布终于呲牙咧嘴地走到人狼的密封门前，才知道阻碍不仅会出现，而且还会反复出现。

“阁下的毅力确实相当惊人。” 罗严塔尔环抱双臂，靠着墙摇头，“在下一直在看监控，发现阁下绕着人狼走了大半圈，一点也没有抄近路的意思，不由得肃然起敬。”

先寇布暂时说不出话，他摁着旁边下士的肩膀，缓缓在密封门前的医疗椅上坐下，从里面的储物箱里抓出一剂止痛针扎入上臂。他仰在椅背上，微闭着眼长出了一口气。

“你何必拦我？没有意义。” 先寇布终于回答。

“观点部分一致。” 对面的人一黑一蓝瞳色闪动，在昏暗的过道中深沉近墨，“我何必拦你？你确实也不重要。”

先寇布扒着扶手站起来，手掌摁着墙壁朝密封门移动。指纹锁亮起红光。先寇布扭过头，斜了眼坐着的那人含笑的眼睛，“那能请阁下行个方便吗？尊贵的元帅大人？”

对方的沉默听在先寇布耳中无比漫长。“不行。” 罗严塔尔简短作答。

先寇布手肘撑在墙上，紧握拳头抵住自己额头，又喘了几口气。“我不知道你想要做什么，不关我的事，但我猜，也许跟我沾点边，对吗，罗严塔尔元帅？顺便问一句，阁下为什么会在人狼上？”

罗严塔尔冷笑一声。“真有意思，杨威利与阁下都可以登上人狼，我反倒不行？” 

“杨提督他……”

“他当然已经跟米达麦亚一起离开了。” 罗严塔尔站起来，也走到密封门旁边，“搭乘的是我带来的船，我一路上还在想该怎么跟米达麦亚说，我不想让他起疑心，也想顺利留下来。正好他提起了你。我们也算有过交情，我来探视伤患，不算奇怪吧？”

先寇布瞪着他。“为了这交情，我大概应该揍你一顿。” 他撑着墙壁朝罗严塔尔移动，“你根本就不懂……为什么总有这些事……杨……杨提督会有危险吗？”

罗严塔尔显然觉得这很可笑。“你当然也不懂，我恰恰是要确保伯伦希尔的安全。玛林道夫小姐很聪明，可到底也跟所有女人一样奇怪。我不相信她，对，不能相信她。” 罗严塔尔自己对自己点了下头，“陛下不能到那里去，就是你们所说的塞壬那个地方。我确实没想拦住你，你想要做什么也不关我的事，但我得要拦住伯伦希尔才行。”

先寇布听得一头雾水。“随你便。” 他摇头，“我说，那你干嘛不留在伯伦希尔上干脆拿把枪指着皇帝后背呢？事情会简单很多。何必跑到这里来碍我的事？”

一声枪响。被打爆的指纹锁电光闪烁，警报响作一团，顶上的红色探测光来回逡巡不绝。罗严塔尔手上一松，枪掉在地上，咣当，咣当。“你以为我没想过？” 他这时候才有些遗憾地看着自己的手，“噢，我怎么就开枪了？回头该怎么跟米达麦亚解释？”

褐发的军官没搭腔，只是无声看着他，眉间浅浅刻出纹路。这时已经赶到的维修人员小心翼翼地向帝国元帅请示事务。

“这里太吵了，” 罗严塔尔似乎是想了一会儿才意识到周围环境，“你随我去指挥室吧，先寇布中将，反正你现在什么也做不了。” 他唇间一抿，“一会儿便知道我的好意了。你没必要现在离开人狼。”

先寇布只得腹诽：我好像也没什么别的选择。

弧形舷窗外，可以不太费力地辨认出帝国军舰队组成的银红色光晕，如同一片亮眼星云，与这一星域深红色的星际尘埃混杂一处。先寇布试图找到伯伦希尔，只是在这样的距离上，人类眼中那些体积和光芒上的突出之处，当嵌入黑沉宇宙当中，却并无半点突显，仍只和所有光源一样化作一点遥远的色彩。星河璀璨，无人例外。

但这个距离，显然是有问题的。先寇布意识到人狼及其附属的主力舰队滞留此处，并未前去与皇帝汇合。

“告诉你也无妨，” 罗严塔尔走近，“陛下的意图当然是前往塞壬。但这是错的，他生病了，做决定的不是他自己。我会制止这件事。”

先寇布下巴往回一缩，抬起半边眉毛，“在下固然也缺乏谦逊的美德，不过嘛，自以为绝对正确倒算得上在下十分不欣赏的特质。”

黑发的元帅没有理睬理睬先寇布毫不掩饰的讥讽。“好像我需要别人欣赏一样。不过你听着，我只是在确保自己意愿的真实，没有假想，没有内心里的沉渣泛起，都是出于自愿，而不是早就死掉的过去跑来还魂……你不需要听懂。”

先寇布却忽地迫近一步，“罗严塔尔元帅，在下忽然有个疑问，期望阁下能够解答。” 罗严塔尔迎上他的目光，先寇布压低声音，“您为何如此胆小？难不成，帝国军双璧之一，连走进去看一看自己的胆量都没有？” 说完，出于理智，他向后挪开半步。

“你看到过自己真实的样子吗？” 罗严塔尔蓝色的眼睛闪亮，只是带着笑看向外面，“我倒想打个赌：没人会受得了。”

先寇布凝视他半天，拿不准是不是玩笑。“而我还要加个赌注：把你想要的放到你面前，敢不敢伸手去拿？”

“你呢？你敢吗？” 罗严塔尔也看向他，然后两人尽皆发笑。不可能的赌约罢了，修补人生的可能性，如何会存在？

浑浊的星际尘埃飘浮在窗外星域中，同这里遥远而无热度的红光一起，缓慢地在引力作用下聚拢运动。先寇布揉了揉眼睛，再次放弃辨认战舰，他发现罗严塔尔远远坐在指挥座上，心思似乎沉陷进了别处。“废话也说得差不多了，” 他靠着窗面向罗严塔尔，“你到底要怎么阻止皇帝？说来说去，也不过是要逼他回撤吧？” 杨应该已经登上伯伦希尔了，他是否了解眼下的形势？先寇布开始盘算起自己的行动。

“米达麦亚应该到了。” 罗严塔尔声线低沉，“杨威利当然也同路抵达。我听说，你们本是打算前往塞壬？有趣，可否告知在下原因呢？”

“说废话的时间不是已经结束了吗？”

罗严塔尔抿起嘴摇头，仰入华丽的椅背，黄金狮子旗在他身后闪耀。“这个所谓的杨威利，究竟是谁？想要做什么？”

“就是杨威利罢了。” 先寇布侧回身，避开他的眼神。

“你可以确信吗？” 罗严塔尔语气轻松，“他完完全全就是你想看到的杨威利？对于当下情形，我并非一无所知，也许，命运女神会抛出一张虚假笑脸，裙子底下倒是干枯白骨。”

心底有什么东西在撕咬一样，啃出深不见底的空洞，如同后背上的伤口一般灼烧。先寇布没有迅速答话，这漫天尘埃让他感觉到呼吸有几分艰难。“那还是把裙子扯掉为好。” 他控制着面部肌肉，“这些事不取决于我，杨提督，他自己可以做决定。”

“而你竟然还质问我的胆量。” 罗严塔尔冷淡地发笑，然后便不再理睬先寇布，从容地从指挥座上站起来，迈向侧方操作台。“打开通讯频道，我有命令要发布。”

***  
“您究竟是谁？又有何目的？” 莱因哈特请他就座，“吉尔菲艾斯最近很沉默，似乎在避免谈到您。” 莱因哈特干笑两声，有点不太好意思地向杨补了一句解释。

听到自己名字，远远立在窗边的红发青年暂且转了下头，注意到杨威利探寻的目光后，又匆忙转回去，身形瑟缩了一下。 杨则不太自在地在皇帝书房里的深红色绒面沙发上挪动了几下。“在下是……当然是，杨威利，但某种意义上，也可以说不是……既然阁下已经问起，我也就懒得再编出一篇话来圆谎。原本是担心此事匪夷所思，真相倒反而像谎言了。”

“噢，说真话的杨威利。” 莱因哈特在扶手上支起手臂撑着下巴，懒散地翘起一条腿，平静地望着杨点头。“所以米达麦亚发来的信息里说，阁下打算前往那颗红色的星星，还给，起了个名字，叫……叫什么……”

杨点了下头。“塞壬。”

“哦，是的。” 莱因哈特侧过脖子看了下外面。“一个蛊惑人心的海妖，既可怕、又迷人，对不对？” 他好像并没有在等待杨的回答，“最迷人的永远是真相。” 他又忽然扭头，似乎想起什么来，“朕还记得，曾与杨元帅相约在此会面，事情中间却有了些坎坷，如今您坐在这里，朕竟忘了原本想要与阁下商谈何事。”

“好在我还不敢忘。” 杨不自觉地抓紧膝头，“在下前来，显然是抱着结束战争的期待。”

莱因哈特立刻用手指点了几下额头，扁了下嘴，“没错，当然是这样。” 他伸手端起一杯凉掉的咖啡，不太在意地抿了一小口，“但是杨元帅，事有不凑巧，眼下朕没有心力与您探讨什么伊谢尔伦、什么艾尔-法西尔，还有您的共和主义那一套。也许您也可以将朕作为专制君主的恶劣范例：因为朕想要先去解决自己的问题。”

他应该是在讲笑话？杨威利正在疑惑，忽听得舷窗那边压低的笑声，红发青年转过身，朝沙发上的年轻君主浅笑着摇了摇手指，“莱因哈特大人，杨提督或许会以为您在讽刺他。”

“我——” 杨本来想说我可完全没这样理解，刚开了个头就被莱因哈特打断，他浅笑着转回头，“吉尔菲艾斯提醒朕不要开不合适的玩笑，您不会介意吧？”

杨觉得喉咙有点紧，半天终于憋出话。“当然不会，在下并没有觉得您在讽刺我。”

莱因哈特眯起眼睛，吉尔菲艾斯则低下头默默看着脚尖。“那就好。” 皇帝的声音变得冷淡了些，“希望杨元帅能理解。眼下，我没有办法离开。” 而吉尔菲艾斯开始摇头。

“那么，其实这才是在下这一次想要与阁下探讨的事情。” 杨也端起杯子喝了点凉掉的咖啡，“因为我也没有办法离开。而且，不仅不能离开，还需要过去一探究竟。这件事，我做不到，但您可以做到。”

莱因哈特的眼睛几乎眯成一条线。“那很好呀。” 他故意懒洋洋地回答，把头侧到一旁。

“这件事虽然需要借由您的手，但却不是可以仅仅由您完成的。当然，我也不行。真正需要的是更多的信息、更多的知识，我想冒昧地问您，伊谢尔伦能否也同时进入塞壬？事实上，我方已经掌握了很多资料，在最好的情况下，也许可以共同探讨？” 杨觉得莱因哈特的表情似乎无可无不可，这足够让他说下去了，“首先，莱因哈特皇帝陛下，不知您能否详细向在下描述吉尔菲艾斯提督与您说的话——”

“行了！不必多言！” 莱因哈特突然站起，金色长发散落红光中，“杨元帅，朕不知道您想要做什么，但请您出去告诉他们，朕没疯，更不傻，眼下也许还不能解释，不过朕完全清楚自己在做什么，如果谁有胆量拦在朕面前，那就尽管来试一试！”

杨在惊愕中瞥见吉尔菲艾斯开始大步朝这边走，在他伸出手想要拽住莱因哈特胳膊的时候，书房的门却被一下子撞开，红发青年似乎受到了惊吓，一下子转身躲到莱因哈特背后。他看到皇帝有些慌乱的回头，而吉尔菲艾斯早就消失在了红色帐幕后方。闯进来的是希尔德与米达麦亚。

“陛下！” 米达麦亚单膝着地，闷声敲出回音。他低垂着头，杨看不见他的脸，而希尔德则是明显的一脸焦急。

“朕不是说了稍后会叫你们进来吗！” 莱因哈特吼出来，眼里冒火。

“陛下，请恕臣下失礼，只是实在事态紧急。” 希尔德上前一步。莱因哈特重重吐出几口气，哼了一声又重重坐回沙发上。希尔德知道这便是可以说下去的意思，于是打开了屋内的通讯频道。

随即播放出来的是一段罗严塔尔发自人狼的讯息。

莱因哈特再次站起来的时候摔了杯子。“朕神智不清？朕被杨威利胁迫？罗严塔尔他怎么敢！怎么敢！” 皇帝越说越气，干脆瞪着旁边的杨。杨手上也正端着白瓷的咖啡杯，一时也不知如何是好。“杨提督，杨元帅！你能胁迫朕吗？去塞壬不是朕的主意？怎么就变成你的了？我们刚刚见面五分钟吧？！罗严塔尔自己才是神智不清的那个吧！他还胆敢向朕的舰队下命令？他是要谋反吗？”

听到这里，希尔德眉头皱得更深，显然是欲言又止。杨小心把咖啡杯放回去，心想这要不是谋反，那什么才是？

米达麦亚头上的汗大滴大滴掉在地上，也不敢多说，只是请求皇帝降罪，自己在对待人狼的指挥权上，太过粗心，以致酿成事端。

皇帝则像是刚刚注意到米达麦亚一样，因为愤怒而发红的脸又一点点平复下来，冷笑一声后慢慢开口，“米达麦亚，在这件事上你也许大意了，不过事有轻重缓急，以后再说。现在朕想问你，如果罗严塔尔确有不臣之心，你会怎么选？”

“陛下——” 希尔德似乎急切地想要辩白什么，但米达麦亚抬起眼止住了她。汗水仍顺着他的头发和脖子往下流，这位元帅昂起头看向皇帝冷冽的双眼，“陛下，臣愿为罗严塔尔担保，此事绝非他所为。一定……一定是有什么误会……请容臣……”

“是吗？” 莱因哈特打断，“不是他？那朕倒很好奇了，米达麦亚，你的旗舰上还能有谁？”

米达麦亚僵硬地跪在地板上，片刻后却猛地站起，眼里骤然腾起怒火。杨不由得向后面靠了靠，心中担忧起来。“是你吗，奇迹的杨？” 愤怒的帝国元帅质问道，“是你设计的吗？那个人是真的受伤了吗？华尔特·冯·先寇布，是不是你故意留在人狼上的？”

杨又向后面靠了靠，只得说，“米达麦亚元帅，当日的情形，您也是亲眼所见。不过，要是实在信不过在下，那此时倒有一个法子……”

“请讲。” 皇帝也向他侧过头。

杨一摊手。“让我离开，大张旗鼓地让我离开。一来，胁迫之类的谣言就不攻自破。二来，如果真是先寇布中将所为，那他的目的也达到了，于帝国也没什么损失。”

“如若不是呢？” 皇帝好奇地看着他。

“大约会被灭口吧。” 杨只好看着天花板，“那就算我倒霉了。”

屋子里沉静下来，米达麦亚略感尴尬地收回步子，皇帝的手指敲着膝盖。“陛下，那么是要……” 希尔德轻声打破这短暂沉默。

莱因哈特转了一圈头发，片刻后回复道，“伯爵小姐，请草拟两份加密通讯，一份发往瓦列提督，令他派出侦查舰队进入伊谢尔伦回廊，回报其动向，即使被发现也无妨。另一条给鲁兹，令他派出最近的舰队以最快速度到朕这里来。” 

口述完毕，皇帝瞥了眼身后帐幔，声音里重又充满疲惫，“抱歉，杨元帅，您暂时还不能离开。”


	11. 这既不是一场愉快的战斗，打胜了还毫无意义

席卷而来的无力感让他对时间的知觉变得模糊。也许是麻醉剂的作用，身体惫懒，奇怪的轻飘飘的舒适感。顶上有一盏灯，白色，手边是纯白的扶手，墙体，白色，地板反射的光，白色。这并非是梦境，他记起自己被送回这个房间，记起白色的针头。他很迟缓地低下头去看扶手上显示屏的黑色读数，然后松了口气。自己果然在发烧。

 

你没有必要继续留在这里。我现在有重要的事情。你也真该看看自己现在是个什么样子，我可不想以后被人议论虐待伤员。他也记得罗严塔尔冷冰冰的语调，记得自己无用的抗议。

 

虽然听上去多少像是神神叨叨的宿命论调，但先寇布想，自己确实一再的在体验类似的无力感觉。曾经他年幼、弱小、无人可依靠、无人可信赖，后来他变得强大，变得不再孤单，他被信靠被需要，只不过这种无力感恒久悬挂在生命的钟摆上，或早或晚，总会回来。一再回来。

 

此刻他也毫无办法。罗严塔尔发出那封通讯的时候他毫无办法，杨处境不明，他旁观着，毫无办法。先寇布恼火地在手边控制屏上摸索一阵，选择了中止治疗程序。颈后那阵舒适的热度退去了些，意识也清明了几分。他挺身坐起，看着光滑地板上映出自己侧影，内心涌出一股厌恶。

 

阁下应当把命运掌握在自己手中。他记得自己这样催促过，但毫不怀疑会收到怎样的回答，但也并不在意。不遗余力地把事件扭向自己期望的方向，这同样不属于先寇布的气质范畴，他或许比任何人都更能接受事物的暂时和无序状态。杨松开手是因为自我怀疑，先寇布则不然，他是出于确信。不过有那么极少的几次，无法掌控的状况也会激怒他。

 

先寇布站在休伯利安的舰桥上，杨威利半闭着眼睛，他冲上前大喊大叫。巴米利恩的时候。他没有走开，没有扭头回去苦涩地品尝这份无力，他把休伯利安开走了。不知道为什么其他人却消失了，这没道理。但他就是做到了，杨注意到这一点的时候很生气，但为时已晚，休伯利安已远远离开，到了很远很远的地方。休伯利安变成了一个温暖的茧，在晨星般闪耀的明亮宇宙里漂浮，里面包裹着他和杨。他们躲在那里面爱抚，或者就靠在指挥台边上。他感觉这不是真正意义上的性爱，没有插入，没有高潮，但是他心头的褶皱被抚平了，他获得了最简单、也最难获得的全然愉悦。后面的故事他就不知道了。

 

因为并没有后面的故事。他仍在休伯利安上品尝着这份无力，不远处，一桩求婚正在进行中。后来他也去参加了婚礼，并在心里认定新郎的礼服并不合适。对于如何褪去床伴的衣物，中将是行家里手，他开始让自己一遍遍回忆那些精彩的柔滑的温软和湿润的瞬间。新郎和新娘羞涩笨拙地在起哄声中接吻。先寇布认定这便是最好的状态。那些太好的故事，他想，我会倾听、或是作为旁观者。我会转身走开，因为太好的故事不像是我会拥有的故事。

 

时空似乎又像进入了一面扭曲的镜子。“我帮你把领巾解开吧。” 他说。那层奇怪的制服却牢牢连接在一起，毫无空隙，他找到了一把剪刀，锐器危险地靠近脖子下面淡青的血管。伴随锐器划破织物的声音，把他们隔开的一切好像变得不存在，先寇布感觉自己很粗暴，但杨也并不矜持。我从来没有这样渴望过一个人，我从来不曾有过这样的渴望。先寇布说。我也一样。先寇布听见杨模糊的声音，感觉难以置信。那个夜晚没有入眠。华尔特，华尔特，华尔特。仍然是杨的声音，他的手指抓紧自己赤裸的后背。在浅玫瑰色的光晕中，他的身体裹紧另一个温热身体。尤利西斯正在安然返航。

 

杨站在战舰上朝自己回过头，黑色的眼睛里是一如既往的温和。

 

头顶，地板，墙体，白色的光。先寇布一身冷汗，几乎被脚垫绊倒。他有些踉跄地打开医疗室的遮光板，刹时间被锐利的红光刺痛双眼。他站着平复了一阵呼吸。我还在人狼上，他确认，周围似乎没有战斗迹象。

 

此时他不由庆幸杨并不在自己附近。刚才的感觉有些惊悚，你没来由的一闪念，你愚蠢又迟钝的欲望，就好像看立体电视那样活生生出现在你面前，逼迫你承认它们的存在。何况对于先寇布来说，这些东西远远超过一闪念的重量。又冷静了一阵，先寇布认定，自己四周百分之百没有旁人。

 

他顺利打开了门，外面的通道里也没有人，只闪着一盏一盏的灯。当他抬头凝视光源的时候，忽然想起来小时候参加过的葬礼，长长的长长的案桌，长长的长长的一列烛台，他沿着蜡烛往前走，往前的光已经熄灭了，只有身后的蜡烛还点着。他不想去看身后，跳动的冰凉火焰令他感觉悲伤；他也不想面朝前方，因为冰凉的光将他的影子投向前方黑暗，一点点拉长。临近的蜡烛火光渐弱，融化着，慢慢弯腰。红色的蜡块瘫软在地，流向他的脚边，像是要将他凝固在这片无力的悲伤里。

 

再一次地，杨温和的目光投射进他的心中。先寇布狠狠关上门。我必须逃离。这片泥淖，我们必须逃离。

 

就在他这么想着的时候，从昏暗通道尽头的小小舷窗里，先寇布认出了伯伦希尔。

 

***

亚典波罗走回舰桥的时候，尤里安面向全景弧形舷窗，正站着发呆，身边是尤利西斯空空的指挥座。

 

几日来，帝国军连续在回廊周边星域进行通讯干扰，动机未知。他们不太可能已经发现了出港的伊谢尔伦舰队，不然不会没有任何应对，然而这种战时才有的举动又是针对谁呢？亚典波罗与尤里安、菲列特列加反复讨论，都不明所以。巴格达胥正带着人正在努力冲破干扰，接收和破译些讯息，亚典波罗正是为这事过来的。

 

尤里安看上去有些惫懒，亚典波罗本要开句玩笑，让他不要事事都学杨的样子，话在喉咙里转了一圈又咽了回去。他首先告诉尤里安，回廊外围有些零散的通讯，似乎是来自留守费沙的鲁兹提督，他几次询问皇帝病情，从措辞看，似乎并未收到回复，有一封通讯里他清楚地请求让自己带领医疗和科技团队前往回廊。“但我们仍然没有看到皇帝方面的回复。” 亚典波罗说。

 

“跟这边帝国军的动向好像没有直接关联。” 尤里安倚靠指挥台站着，语气里有些失望。

 

亚典波罗点头。“再等等看，也许还能收到别的消息。只不过……” 他在指挥座后面坐下来看着尤里安，“这个情况下，尤里安，我们还要继续之前的计划吗？若是你和菲列特利加仍然离开舰队独立前往，我有些担忧。”

 

“我也不知道。” 尤里安承认，“我不知道我的决定是不是对。” 亚麻色头发的少年微微抬起眼瞄了一眼他的前辈和下属。

 

菲列特利加这时踩着灯光进来，亚典波罗便把刚才的消息又重复了一遍，同样神色疲惫的中校捡了个最近的座位坐下，略略想了想。“我们收到过关于皇帝病危的通讯，只是没有当回事，皇帝前往伯伦希尔这件事完全吸引了我们的注意力。”

 

“我原本以为这两条通讯彼此矛盾，只可能有一条为真。”

 

“我们都曾这样认定，现在看来也许情况并非如此。”

 

“那么帝国军实施通讯干扰这件事，跟皇帝的病情有关吗？” 尤里安抬起头问道，亚典波罗和菲列特利加也察觉到了，帝国军内部似乎有些异样。

 

“所以我们还继续走吗？” 菲列特利加又提出了刚才的问题，“按照原本的计划，尤利西斯这就应该脱离舰队准备出发。缪拉提督刚刚就来问我时间安排。但是，如果前方的情况……又没有舰队护航……”

 

见尤里安半天没回答，菲列特利加缓缓撑着桌沿站起来，柔声道，“尤里安，我不想干扰你做决定，只是有一句话想说……前方局势我们无法看得真切，也没有时间去安排得尽善尽美，但我想，我们最清楚的，是自己的心。此次出航，我们的目的，是把杨安安全全带回伊谢尔伦，这是我们唯一清楚的事，对不对？” 尤里安欲言又止，但中校轻微摇头，“无论遇到什么状况，无论付出什么代价，我要把杨安安全全带回去。就是这样。” 中校低头抚了下手中的记事本，步履轻快地离开了舰桥。

 

年轻的司令官疲乏地坐下来，摘下头上的软帽在手上捏来捏去。

 

“那我也再去巴格达胥那里看看。” 亚典波罗站起来，“尤里安，你是我们的司令官，我会支持……”

 

“我不愿意付出代价！一点也不！一个人都不行！” 尤里安突然抬起头，眼眶微红地看向亚典波罗，“不然我没有办法面对提督。先寇布中将，波布兰中校，还有整个蔷薇骑士连队下落不明，还有你，还有格林希尔中校，你们都在这里，还有留在伊谢尔伦的所有人……我不可能以任何人为代价，你明白吗，亚典波罗少将？”

 

亚典波罗有些疑惑地走近他，手撑在他肩膀上。“听我说，尤里安，你究竟在想什么？没有任何情况表明现在需要付出代价——”

 

“真的吗？” 尤里安昂头，然后狠狠摇动亚麻色的头发，“如果杨提督知道为了他自己而付出很多人的生命……又一次的……” 两个人都明显的往后一缩，尤里安的目光缓缓扫过舰桥，“亚典波罗少将，你看这里，这些座位上，原本满满坐着都是人。”

 

“尤里安？看着我。” 亚典波罗这时候心里有些发毛。

 

少年又一次摇头，像在甩开什么思绪。“少将，我刚刚站在这里，忽然想起以前的事。我也不知道怎么就想到那里去了……您还记得吗，曾经有一次，我们出去野餐，那时候提督还是少校，我在准备食物的时候听到您与提督聊天，你们说起拉普提督的新任命，还说到了杰西卡女士……我忽然想起来，拉普提督没有从那次任务中回来，后来杰西卡女士也离开了，后来……现在我跟您谈到这桩小事，亚典波罗提督，您或许还有些微的印象，您或许会想起当日的阳光，草坪的气息，食物的味道，您会知道我在说什么。但若以后……” 他伸出手，轻飘飘地从空气中划过，划过空荡荡的座位，“我所有的回忆，该与谁分享？再没有什么青草和阳光，回忆会腐烂变质。我很害怕，真的，我需要大家都在这里，我害怕不能挽回的损失。” 他又垂下头，“做决定真难。提督以前……难道都是这样吗……”

 

年长的军官也像是被他的思绪牵引着，回到了过去某一处的时空中。

 

但他只迟疑了片刻，便把尤里安从椅子上拉起来。“这样的自伤自怜不适合你，尤里安。现在尤利西斯已经在减速，如果你还是想前去与皇帝商谈，那么我们该准备出发，该开始尝试与帝国军联络了。”

 

尤里安额角有些汗珠，过了许久，他才很缓慢地抬起手擦了擦，然后侧过身开启了一点遮光板，挡住阴沉沉的红色。“帝国军正在进行通讯干扰，能联系上伯伦希尔吗？” 他忽然想道。

 

“可以让巴格达胥试一试。但也许不会很快收到回复。”

 

“不能等了。” 尤里安双手撑在指挥台上，半抬起头看着外面，“我受够了无能为力的感觉。也许是离塞壬越来越近，我越来越厌恶自己的这种感觉，我一想起……不能等，亚典波罗提督，我知道，正确的方式是根据对方的行动作出判断，但现在我倾向于认为，对方的行动已无法按照正常逻辑预测。也许格伦希尔少校说得对，我们应该记得自己该做什么，现在唯一清楚的是我们自己的心。”

 

“我同意。” 亚典波罗立刻回答，有些如释重负地笑着，“那我这就去下令，伊谢尔伦舰队全速突进至塞壬星域……”

 

“——等等，我……” 尤里安却没想好自己要说什么。他心里在问自己：我的决定对吗？提督真的同意我把舰队带出来？

 

“等一等！” 两人抬眼，却见菲列特利加带着缪拉进入了舰桥。

 

“尤里安，请原谅，我擅自决定……” 中校似乎刚刚跑了一路，声音有些喘，她看了一眼缪拉向另外两人示意。

 

缪拉躬身示意后说，“司令官先生，亚典波罗提督，是这样的，杨夫人刚刚看到了从要塞发来的讯息，似乎是梅尔卡兹提督来函警告，已侦查到我军在回廊另一侧的瓦列提督派出侦查小队进入回廊，遭遇贵军巡航舰后便火速离开，并未交火。梅尔卡兹提督似乎对在下有所怀疑。但若在下此前曾试图与我军联系过，相信以贵军的侦查能力，不可能不知。”

 

“那就是说，” 亚典波罗转头看着尤里安，“帝国军果然已经知道我们出港了？”

 

尤里安身上一凛。真的要在宽阔的宇宙空间里无所遮蔽地与帝国军舰队硬碰硬吗？这无异于自杀。尤里安似乎已经看到杨皱起了眉头。

 

”在下建议，” 缪拉这时候又说，“即刻致电伯伦希尔，以在下的名义。”

 

“此事当然需要阁下的协助。” 尤里安深深看着他，停顿片刻，他理了理军帽转向亚典波罗，“中将，按照此前的计划，您带着舰队滞留附近，等待下一步命令。缪拉提督仍将与我们一起，直奔伯伦希尔。” 他迎上菲列特利加的目光，“杨提督不会希望此刻发生战斗，也不会愿意我把这么多人拖到前方未明的局势中。这件事要我们自己完成，无论前面是什么，也只能去看一看。”

 

***

伯伦希尔孤悬在深红星域中。

 

米达麦亚、希尔德与其他军官一刻不敢离开指挥台，通讯频道里不间断的干扰使得伯伦希尔无法联络上其他战舰，而只有人狼的停船警告连续传进来。

 

“还是收不到鲁兹提督的回复吗？” 希尔德焦急发问。通信兵额头上豆大的汗珠，只能向伯爵小姐表达歉意。但米达麦亚说，费沙路途遥远，即使鲁兹顺利收到了命令，即使一刻不停地全速航行，要抵达回廊也要耗费许多时日。如若以一整个舰队的质量做瓦普跳跃，则风险过高，有太多不可控因素，恐怕鲁兹不会在情况不明时作此选择。

 

“而且，如果我的记忆不差，” 米达麦亚沉吟着补充，“留守舰队里只有鲁兹的旗舰安装有瓦普引擎，若要在舰队里集中配备，且不说安装调试的时间，如此庞大的预算也不可能立时批复下来，何况还没有陛下的确认……即使赶得到，那也只有一艘战舰，我们不能指望鲁兹的舰队可以解决眼前的难题。”

 

显示灯闪了一下，金属门向两侧移开，舰桥内的人停止谈话，尽皆站起。匆匆走进来的莱因哈特示意众人不必行礼。

 

“修特莱提督刚刚来汇报过目前情况，” 他简单说明了下，走到显示屏前看着星域图。帝国军舰队眼下大部分停泊在港中，只有一个闪动的金色光点正匀速向星体塞壬靠近，而航路前方，人狼及所属舰队也正在聚拢，侧翼展开，显是要封住伯伦希尔前进的道路。年轻的皇帝抓紧手臂两侧披风，眼中冰寒的怒气蓄积得更深。“罗严塔尔为什么要与朕过不去？” 他的声音里倒听不出太多情感起伏。

 

这个问题当然没有人回答，莱因哈特稍微扭过头，“米达麦亚，罗严塔尔还是拒绝对话吗？我听说，他正在对本舰实施通讯干扰？”

 

米达麦亚只得确认。皇帝点点头，“请再向人狼发函，如果罗严塔尔即刻前往海尼森就任新领土总督一职，这件事朕可以当作没有发生过。米达麦亚，你知道朕不是言而无信的人，这番话也不是诱骗他的权宜之计，你去告诉他，这是朕最后的让步。”

 

“陛下！” 希尔德显然有不同意见，但皇帝抬手止住了她，“伯爵小姐，罗严塔尔的问题，朕心中自有判断，您不必多言。朕过来还有一事，” 皇帝凌厉地扫视一圈，“为什么在不断减速？你们真以为骗得过朕吗？朕早先已明确说过了，不要理会罗严塔尔，全速前进，赶在敌……赶在前方舰队收拢之前进入塞壬轨道。罗严塔尔不敢对伯伦希尔做什么，不要被他的虚张声势迷惑。”

 

皇帝亲来下令，自是无人敢怠慢，伯伦希尔显而易见的开始提速。希尔德心中虽明白皇帝的意见正确，然而眼见航路图上人狼与伯伦希尔两舰越靠越拢、马上要进入彼此主炮的射程，还是忍不住胆战心惊。米达麦亚则稍微安心了些，他心中早就清楚，此刻要么停、要么快，抢在前面进入更危险的区域，才会让对方投鼠忌器。但是这命令却不能由自己来下，这个赌注不能由自己来押，米达麦亚懂得小心让出君臣间的这点微妙处，但是他的那位好友会懂吗？米达麦亚跟莱因哈特一样，并不担心伯伦希尔的处境，他更担心的反而是罗严塔尔的应对。

 

“伯爵小姐，” 皇帝再次环视一周后问道，“杨威利元帅现在何处？”

 

“下官将杨元帅及他的随从暂时请到了休息室。” 希尔德答道，“另外，杨元帅刚才询问，说他有一位部下尚在人狼养伤、不知可否发函联络，下官不敢擅作决断。”

 

莱因哈特撇嘴，“随便吧，也不是什么大事。伯爵小姐，请您再将杨元帅请到书房来，上次的会面被罗严塔尔突然打断，要谈的话几乎还未开始。”

 

要谈些什么呢？希尔德习惯性地猜测着，却没什么头绪。

 

杨威利急匆匆地从休息室被领进皇帝书房的时候，还在顺手整理着有几分零乱的头发，莱因哈特看了不免觉得好笑，“杨元帅，您的心态当真令人佩服，身处险境，竟无一丝惊惶、尚能安然小睡吗？”

 

“只在沙发上躺了一小会儿，想着些事情，其实眼皮都没合上。” 杨有些不好意思地解释，“不过，也并没有什么险境。” 他笑了笑，“刚开始确实有些担心，但观察了一阵后发现，如果罗严塔尔元帅真做了决断，他根本不必耗费这么多时间，也不会给伯伦希尔提速的机会。” 当看向舷窗外越来越浓厚的红色尘埃，他脸上的笑意却渐退，“塞壬是最好的避风港，如果您和罗严塔尔元帅都能控制住自己的话。”

 

“米达麦亚已与朕说过了你们遭遇的情况。” 莱因哈特回答，“看起来，塞壬是一个善于模仿的怪物，对吗？你给它什么，它便还给你什么。如果罗严塔尔打算在那里开战，结果可能会危及所有人。” 他不自觉地朝里间的小门看了看，“但是朕更担心的倒并不是……” 他迟疑着，没有再往下说。

 

杨等待了一会儿，觉得自己坐在这里有些多余，莱因哈特显然是在等什么人。他上次已经看到过吉尔菲艾斯出现和消失，但莱因哈特多半不会相信，若是提起，没准又会像上次一样激怒他。于是杨站起来，作势要离开。莱因哈特果然叫住了他。

 

“杨元帅，上一次您曾提到，您清楚更多关于塞壬的情况，并且希望我告诉您吉尔菲艾斯跟我说的话。朕确实让自己冷静下来思考过了您的提议……” 注意到杨的眼神，莱因哈特再次迟疑了一阵，“不过，能否请您先告诉朕，您到底看到了什么？到底是什么让魔术师杨从这一处星域返回、甚至不惜编造自己的死亡？”

 

一时间，杨威利的头脑有些短路。这个思路还颇为新鲜，他只得在心里如此评价。斟酌了一阵，杨只得选择尽量模糊的措辞、但又不能显得太过敷衍。

 

“大约是看到了自己会带来的死亡。” 他低下头，于是错过了莱因哈特眼中突然闪过的震惊。皇帝匆匆忙忙站起，别过身，在屋内来回转了几圈，重又开始变得不安。

 

“吉尔菲艾斯告诉我，” 莱因哈特突然又停下来看向杨威利的方向，眼神飘忽不定，“他让我不要去了，让我不必去看。”

 

“不必去看塞壬？”

 

莱因哈特摇头。“杨元帅，” 他像是下了很大的决心，“您看到过蘑菇云吗？”

 

“算是，看过吧。” 杨威利又有些不明所以，“照片上，或者录像里。嗯，热核武器的使用在人类历史上……”

 

“录像里。” 莱因哈特打断，轻声重复着，在窗边矮凳上坐下。

 

伯伦希尔的舷窗外面，是越来越密集的红色迷雾，杨意识到他们已经临近塞壬轨道外环的星际尘埃带，这一层纱幕般的屏障后面，就是那颗滚动沸腾的红色液态星体。战舰在接近，塞壬似乎有所感知，尘埃汇集的速度显然加快，这预示着塞壬的活跃期。隐约中，杨好像看到其他战舰也贴近了尘埃带，透进来金属的光泽，似乎还有黑漆漆的主炮。

 

——“非常糟糕的事情。证明了你是个多么糟糕的人。” ——杨听见了一个病病殃殃的声音，他连忙四下张望，却并未发现有人进来。如果吉尔菲艾斯又出现了，那自己应该看得见才对。杨感觉迷惑不解。莱因哈特还是坐在那里，没有什么动作，杨不太清楚他是否也听到了这个声音。但莱因哈特的脸色变得可见的苍白。——“你非常糟糕，甚至比布朗胥白特公爵更为糟糕，因为你知道自己在做什么。他对自己的行为无知无觉，但是你完全能够评价这件事情。正是因为你完全清楚，才让你的行为变得更为糟糕。血海上漂浮着王座，尸骨堆成了王冠和权杖，你看得见吗？你当然看得见，他们就在那里。活着的你要记得，死者永不遗忘，因为死亡是永恒，再无更改的可能。”

 

莱因哈特僵硬地扶着舷窗，在他身后，远远地可以看到，飞腾的尘埃撞向从星体表面高高冲起的岩浆，有什么东西正在成型。杨感觉一阵喉咙发紧，那声音悠悠的，好像是从莱因哈特站立的地方传出来的。

 

通往里间的侧门突然打开。“不是告诉过您了吗，不必去看。” 屋内一下变得清净，即使说话的人显然很生气。杨威利果然看到吉尔菲艾斯从里面风风火火出来，莱因哈特当然也看到了，他却向后躲了几步，赌气似的侧过头。

 

蓬松的红色光雾已在此时完全遮蔽了外面的星域。暗红铺展的布景上，一朵极为盛大绚丽的蘑菇云在星尘上方绽放开来。

 

莱因哈特仔仔细细盯着，像是在确认每个细节，转后他扭头向吉尔菲艾斯解释，“我只看过那个录像一次，但我确定，那时候在威斯塔朗特，便是如此景象，一模一样。我没有忘记。”

 

“没有人在责怪阁下忘记了……” 吉尔菲艾斯柔声回答，继续靠近他。

 

“因为你是烂好人吉尔菲艾斯。” 莱因哈特瞪着他，再次推开他的手，“我现在已经知道这是怎么回事了，吉尔菲艾斯。我以为你回来了，但是你没有，为什么不？你告诉我这是一片坟场，你问我银河系的下面是什么，但那不是你，是我自己在对自己说话。”

 

红发的青年有几分难过。“可我确实是回来了。看见您，莱因哈特大人，我很高兴。” 这一次他试探着抓住了对面的人苍白冰凉的手，并止住他回抽的力量。吉尔菲艾斯把目光从莱因哈特脸上移开，慢慢定在杨威利身上，“杨提督，如果是您，会怎样做？”

 

“吉尔菲艾斯提督，” 杨很快作答，“您说得对，为了活着的人，不要去看。”

 

吉尔菲艾斯朝杨笑了笑。“您看，您不是在自己对自己说话，” 他又温和地转向金发的友人，“莱因哈特大人，银河系的鬼影下面能是什么？所有见不得光的，所有不能与人言的，所有克制不住的恐惧，谁还没点这些东西？更不必说我们这些人。到头来，只看到一片泥淖，自我厌恶的深深泥淖。但是总得活下去，总得爬起来。” 

 

莱因哈特似乎并未完全理解，但他转过头看着杨，不由得抬起另一只手摁在自己脖子上，“可是……” 他淡色的瞳孔收缩，没有再往下说。杨感觉很疲惫，他想自己也不必多说了。

 

希尔德与米达麦亚等人堵在皇帝书房外面，杨一出来，他们便急匆匆上前，杨抢先一步做了个手势，“我知道这样说有些不礼貌，但是请不要再问我了好吗？皇帝的情况很好，比之前都好。我知道你们是看到了塞壬的状况，但相信我，这种拟态不会持续很久，它也没有害处，就当是个装饰品吧，虽然看着渗人，但也不必太在意——”

 

“杨元帅，” 希尔德声音里有些异样，“人狼已经进入了塞壬的外层尘埃，同时，我们还发现了……” 她与米达麦亚对视一眼，“尤利西斯。”

 

***

“朋友。王者。敌人。女人。” 罗严塔尔随手转了一圈威士忌酒杯。因为盛了冰块，酒杯外侧凝的水流下来积在桌上，杯子便顺着水渍往前滑。罗严塔尔伸手摁住，又端起抿了一口。

 

副官这时来回报说尤利西斯要求面对面通讯，罗严塔尔冷笑一声，“怎么？我把伯伦希尔给他们，还信不过我？”

 

“阁下，下官实在不明……” 贝根格伦面露难色，罗严塔尔从杯壁上抬起一根手指，“我知道你想说什么，但是我有自己的打算。陛下一定是安全的。你去让先寇布过来。”

 

中将事实上已在指挥室外面等了一阵，罗严塔尔一直拒绝见他，但他也拒绝回医疗室，还差点跟随行的卫兵动了手，此时他走进来，罗严塔尔看到他第一句话便是，“尤利西斯快到了。” 他笑起来，似乎颇感兴趣地注意着先寇布的表情变化，“你们的人来接你了。”

 

先寇布也盯着他，也好像在确认这是否是罗严塔尔的谎言。“伯伦希尔呢？” 他尽可能平静地问道。

 

罗严塔尔缓缓偏过头对副官说，“同意尤利西斯的通讯要求。” 说完他看着先寇布，没有直接回答他的问题，“先寇布中将，我希望你能帮我个忙，也是帮你自己的忙。”

 

先寇布没说话，罗严塔尔抿了口酒，继续缓缓开口，“尤利西斯的目标是伯伦希尔，如果他们想要过去，我不会阻拦。但你的同伴们似乎不相信世上会有这等好事，我想，要是你能说两句证实的话，对大家都有好处。” 罗严塔尔停下，看了眼先寇布，“你也不信？”

 

“你要我证实什么？”

 

“很简单，杨威利在伯伦希尔上。我又没有让你说假话。”

 

先寇布向前走了几步，“你自己做不到的事，想让伊谢尔伦替你做。”

 

酒杯已经空了，罗严塔尔站起来，理了下军装。“那就让我们看看他们会做什么。”

 

通讯开启的时候，双方都有些惊讶。尤里安没有料到会看到先寇布，而罗严塔尔盯着缪拉，似乎这才回想起了这位同僚。

 

“缪拉提督，” 罗严塔尔斟酌着开口，“如果您被胁迫……”

 

“罗严塔尔提督！” 缪拉有些激动地大声回答，“下官万分感激您的明智决定！敏兹司令官和伊谢尔伦军对我军举动有些误解，但下官相信，只要能够澄清杨提督的特殊状况，完全可以避免不必要的冲突。下官本来还担心会在此处受阻，阁下选择放行，真是再好不过……”

 

“缪拉提督，” 罗严塔尔皱眉打断，又看向屏幕另一边的尤里安，“这位想必是敏兹司令官了？在下不明，杨提督又有什么特殊状况？”

 

这时缪拉看向了尤里安，而尤里安面带难色，他简单致意之后看着先寇布，“中将……”

 

先寇布行了个礼，“司令官，提督确实身在伯伦希尔，但具体情况我也并不清楚。目前能确定的是，皇帝准备前往塞壬。”

 

“您可以知道在下所言非虚。” 罗严塔尔插了句嘴。

 

“可是您……为什么……” 尤里安仍是关切地看着先寇布。

 

“尤里安，” 先寇布忽然前倾，手撑在指挥台上，“不要开火，无论发生什么，记得不要开火！如果帝国军自己动起手，什么都不要问，赶紧离开，明白吗？杨把伊谢尔伦交给你了，确保所有人的安全，明白吗？”

 

屏幕那头的年轻司令官正要说什么，画面却黑掉了。此时有新的信号切进来，伯伦希尔传来米达麦亚的通讯，皇帝要求罗严塔尔撤离，前往海尼森就任。在先寇布注视的目光下，罗严塔尔把撑在脸颊上的手指暂时挪下来，朝通讯兵一晃，“不必了，拒绝米达麦亚的通话要求。” 停了一会儿他又补充道，“到这一步，我还能跟他说什么？” 也不知道是在向谁解释。

 

他随即听到了先寇布刺耳的笑声。“为什么要用这样无奈的口气？倒好像眼下的混乱是别人造成的一样。”

 

“那很好，我从不愿意被迫接受别人强加的状况。如果是自己亲手造成，那反倒好一些。” 罗严塔尔冷冷回答，“我适合活在混乱当中，那里会有我的结局。” 他晃了晃空酒杯，朝先寇布举起来，冰块发出清脆的撞击声，“有时候我会疑惑，在这里我们遭遇的到底是过去还是结局？或许都有，一个人的过去里包含着他的结局。但我又好像在阻止自己走向混乱的结局。”

 

先寇布伸手从他手里拿过空酒杯，也晃了晃然后放下。“这样的举杯真是无趣。为了防备自己，还真是煞费苦心。”

 

罗严塔尔凝神看着他，直到通讯兵询问是否要继续与尤利西斯的通讯。罗严塔尔重新把注意力集中到航路图上，略想了一会儿给出了否定的答复，“让他们自己过去就是了，该说的话也都说了。通知其他舰艇让出航路。本舰全速前进，主炮准备，再次要求伯伦希尔停船。”

 

“主炮？” 通讯兵抬起手，整个人僵住。

 

他的长官眼中闪烁着一黑一蓝的光。“不要怕，主要是出于震慑。陛下并不知道他在做什么，但其他人会明白。” 他侧过头看了眼先寇布，“不能向塞壬开火，对不对？米达麦亚也告诉过我，所以他会知道危险。” 他站起来迎向舷窗外的红色迷雾，“那么伯伦希尔应该就会停下来。如果还是不行，剩下的事就留给你们的人去决定好了。”

 

这样轻飘飘的无谓态度着实让先寇布恼火，但现在他也只得先控制住自己的情绪，想了想又问道，“那然后呢？就算你这次达到了目的，然后呢？皇帝可不会就这么算了。”

 

“然后？” 罗严塔尔失笑，“我也想看看他会怎么做。也许就是没有退路吧？”

 

先寇布又是一阵火起，忍不住直言不讳，“你在做自己既愿意又不愿意的事情。所以，你做不到。”

 

罗严塔尔似乎有点生气，“我从不做被迫的事。”

 

“阁下！” 贝根格伦的惊呼打断了两人的谈话，他们顺着他指示的方向，看到红色星辰旋转着聚集起尘埃，在伯伦希尔前方汇合成了一朵绽开的蘑菇云，游荡的阴沉雾气在轨道上散开，星体露出来，看得到似有暗红熔岩高高冲起。

 

随即，他们又感受到了星域的轻微震动。空间引力的细微变化让目之所及的所有舰艇都发生了一些倾斜，部分尘埃也开始脱离塞壬的引力轨道，蘑菇云的颜色变淡，然后溶解在黑沉天幕中。

 

“阁下，前方探测到曲率引擎活动，有大质量跃出！” 领航员立刻向罗严塔尔汇报，“空间跃出点相隔……阁下，是一艘战舰！”

 

指挥台一阵忙乱，所有技术人员正在忙于确认，先寇布回过神来后立刻奔到航路图前，令他惊喜的是，这些微的震荡突然拉远了伯伦希尔与人狼的距离。

 

以瓦普跳跃来到人狼面前的舰艇忽然发来通讯，鲁兹的影像出现，他开始痛责罗严塔尔为何要编造谎言、背叛皇帝。罗严塔尔听不得这些话，与他在通讯里吵了起来。紧接着，罗严塔尔眼见伯伦希尔正在脱离航路、远离人狼，事情好像突然扭到了自己无法接受的一面，他脑子里开始闹哄哄地响，无法克制地心绪不宁。窗外，红色的塞壬似乎在狰狞地笑。

 

“不要管伯伦希尔了！” 他切断通讯，恼火地下令，“锁定鲁兹的旗舰！主炮准备发射！”

 

指挥室里寂静一片，只有仪器咿咿唔唔的声音。“阁下……” 不知是谁艰难地开了口，罗严塔尔顺手就一个杯子砸了过去。

 

见没有人动，元帅自己大踏步到了控制台前，把操作员拖到一边。罗严塔尔冷静地开始操作，无人敢近前。

 

但是先寇布无所谓，他一点也不担心这位勇将的怒火倾泻在自己身上。所以他走过去也把手摁在控制台上，“我倒是很吃惊看到这样的你，跟我印象中的不太一样。这枚炮弹打出去，才是一切无可挽回，你确定是你自己在做这件事？奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，你看不看得清自己面对的是什么？”

 

罗严塔尔阴沉着脸，像是立刻就要给他一拳。先寇布倒也不闪不避，“别指望我不会还手，虽然我不太想跟疯子打架。” 

 

窗外铺展着帝国军的舰队，群集的光点在罗严塔尔眼中渐次清晰了起来。他试图一个一个辨认，慢慢回想舰艇上那些或熟识或生疏的人。他也想看到托利斯坦，那枚即将发出的炮弹，似乎悬停在自己的旗舰前方；他垂下手，意识到并没有另一个自己在那上面流着血死去。这个唯一的自己就在这里，目之所及，能看到伯伦希尔嵌入深红星域。塞壬涌动的怒涛似乎已退潮，星际尘埃带恢复了正常的旋转。

 

罗严塔尔眼中亢奋的光被冲淡了，他脱力般倒在座位上，以低沉的嗓音做了简短总结，“是的，我做不到。”


	12. 睡觉吧，成年人也需要做梦的时间

伯伦希尔的会客室里，尤里安盯着墙上电子时钟的读数，或许也是因为不知道该往哪里看。房间大而空，装饰和陈设都很简单，没有什么特别的地方。自他们进来，已经过去了三十四分钟，缪拉开始与卫兵窃窃私语。菲列特利加坐得直挺挺的，没有一丝表情。尤里安继续数数，分钟读数又跳动了两次，这时他眼角余光瞥到她突然站了起来。

 

皇帝就这样毫无征兆地走了进来，身后跟着几个人。他很快接触到了杨的目光。 

 

在场的帝国人没有打扰这个骤然爆发的欢聚场面，但相比于莱因哈特、希尔德等人礼貌性的沉默，缪拉的反应要更为复杂一些。从尤里安等人口中，他当然已经知悉事情的原委，也不能说完全没有心理准备——可这毕竟不能跟亲眼目睹相提并论。

 

“缪拉提督，” 莱因哈特稍微侧过头，“欢迎回来。”

 

意识到自己失态的缪拉连忙屈膝行礼，皇帝则在旁边的绒面椅上落座，锐利地看了他一眼，“缪拉提督，你在伊谢尔伦的事务，完成得如何？”

 

匆匆整理好情绪的杨家三人也看着他，缪拉想了想回答道，“臣所知悉的真相，如今已经站在陛下面前了。不过，数日之前，臣确实曾在杨威利元帅的灵柩前致悼。”

 

莱因哈特的手掌不自觉地抓紧了椅子扶手，杨则避开他的视线，显然不愿多谈。 

 

“朕……大概明白了。” 皇帝缓缓打破沉默，“所有这一切都是相关的……杨元帅，这便是您也能看到吉尔菲艾斯的原因吗？”

 

听闻此言，缪拉一脸错愕，伯爵小姐则用眼神示意他噤声。这短短的交流被莱因哈特看在眼里，他立刻说道，“您看，朕并非如你们所以为的那样胡言乱语神智不清。事实就是事实，朕分得清。”

 

“属下并未以为……” 希尔德正欲辩解，忽然思路一转，她的目光投向了杨威利，“如果所有的一切都是相关的，杨元帅，那您和米达麦亚元帅那日的遭遇，以及罗严塔尔元帅的举动……” 她看了看莱因哈特，没有再说下去。

 

“是的。” 杨沉稳点头，“虽然我也不是什么从死里复活的神仙，远远说不上全知全能，但据我推测，这一切都有共同的理由。我与您说过，” 他看着莱因哈特，稍微上前半步，“这就是我站在这里的原因。您看，我并未有所欺骗。”

 

“您说过您想要去……” 莱因哈特的手指轻扣着扶手，杨迎上他的目光，微微点头。莱因哈特撇了撇嘴，偏过头去，“杨元帅，作为伯伦希尔的客人，您自己安排自己的行动便是。”

 

“谢谢……但我需要……”

 

“朕会考虑。” 莱因哈特低声回答。

 

***

“米达麦亚，我看到巡航舰过来，便猜到是你了——等等，你先听我说——等等，我正要——操！”

 

先寇布惊讶地看着冲进来的帝国元帅不由分说便几个拳头砸了过来。他连忙退开，让出空间，以免误伤到自己。罗严塔尔捂着头，连连退了好几步，好不容易抓到一处桌沿，这才没有在旁人面前毫无风度地摔向地面。但米达麦亚似乎仍没有罢手的意思，罗严塔尔只得继续慌忙躲避。

 

“我非常理解你合理的愤怒，我真的——能不能听我说完——真的，我正打算回复你的讯息——” 砰！罗严塔尔一头撞在金属壁上，先寇布不禁笑出了声，引来罗严塔尔部下的好几个白眼。

 

“米达麦亚！” 罗严塔尔瞅到一处间隙，顺手抓过来一把椅子扔在自己和米达麦亚中间，“适可而止吧！我不是正在向你道歉吗？你再这样可别怪我还手！”

 

小个子的元帅踢开椅子，脸上怒气未消，“我还怕你还手？你还有什么做不出来的？”

 

“说这样的话也未免太难听了……” 话音刚落，罗严塔尔连忙下蹲，躲过米达麦亚投掷过来的一块金属板。地面上划出锐利刺耳的响动。“又何必把你自己的旗舰搞得这样难看呢？” 罗严塔尔一边躲避，一边仍在不死心地劝说。

 

可是不说还好，米达麦亚听了反而更气。“你也知道这是我的旗舰？你也知道？！”

 

罗严塔尔终于躲无可躲，面对近身上前的米达麦亚，他只得匆忙动手自保。帝国军的两位元帅就这样在指挥室的黄金狮子旗下面你来我往大打出手，原本安心靠在一处柱子后面观战的先寇布见战况胶着，便有些忍不住了，“米达麦亚元帅，能否请您暂且停手？在下——”

 

“你觉得我打不过吗？” 罗严塔尔怒斥。

 

“又关你什么事了？” 米达麦亚也怒斥。

 

先寇布只得选择忍气吞声。“能有幸亲眼目睹帝国军双璧相击，在下已经感觉十分愉快，岂敢打扰，只是——米达麦亚元帅，请问您能否告知——”

 

“杨威利已经回到了尤利西斯。” 米达麦亚头也没回，飞起又是一腿。罗严塔尔抱着小臂，咬牙没有喊痛。

 

先寇布连忙上前几步。“尤里安他们已经——”

 

“你自己去看看不就知道了吗？” 米达麦亚不耐烦地低吼，“在我的旗舰上，什么人都可以来给我下命令了？”

 

“我什么时候给你下过命令了？” 罗严塔尔嘟囔一句，“上次那瓶酒，我看不如——米达麦亚！这样的偷袭未免有失身份！”

 

米达麦亚死死摁住罗严塔尔的后颈喘了几口气，他没有说话，就这样停顿了几秒，然后松开了手。他退后几步，自己平复过后转过身朝向先寇布，“我可以给您一艘太空梭。中将阁下，杨元帅已经同陛下见过面，据我所知，他现在应该回到了贵军尤里安中尉带来的战舰尤利西斯上。目前尤利西斯就停泊在伯伦希尔附近，至于下一步的安排，在下也不太清楚。鲁兹带了满满一船人上来，闹嚷嚷的……”

 

先寇布没功夫听得仔细，他只是碍于礼貌才没有抬脚就走；这时候罗严塔尔终于从桌子上起身，理了几下头发，有些踟蹰地看着同样头发汗湿的友人，“陛下他——”

 

“我来带你去见陛下。” 米达麦亚简短地说明，语气里显然没有商量的余地。

 

罗严塔尔的神色起了变化，“我本就打算回复你，我会按陛下的要求，前去海尼森赴任。即刻出发。”

 

“我来带你去见陛下。” 米达麦亚压着火气又重复了一遍。这一次，罗严塔尔没搭腔。

 

先寇布抱着手臂，左看一眼、右看一眼，然后知情识趣地溜了出去。

 

***

莱因哈特的手指在垂落的长发上绕了几圈，然后撑着椅子扶手站了起来。“你们先出去吧，” 他对米达麦亚和希尔德说道，“我需要与罗严塔尔元帅单独谈一谈。” 他上前几步，站到年长的帝国元帅跟前，皇帝冰蓝的眼睛里很清澈。

 

君臣二人随后踱步到书房的大舷窗边，莱因哈特看起来很平静，罗严塔尔心中则涌起各种各样的心思，他既不想表现得像个做错了事被纠回来的中学男孩、又不想太过自傲激怒年轻的皇帝，既不能假装一切如常、又不知从哪里开始谈论自己的举动。臣无意加害陛下——罗严塔尔的腹稿原是如此开头，可话到嘴边，他说的却是，“这片红色倒也有异样的美，您觉得呢，陛下？”

 

莱因哈特却没有继续目视窗外，反而侧过头深深看向那双蓝黑异色瞳孔里漂浮的红色。罗严塔尔略一低头，有些不安地侧过身。莱因哈特仍只是平静地打量着他，“罗严塔尔，你应该还记得，前几日你站在这里时，朕问过你，还记不记得吉尔菲艾斯。”

 

罗严塔尔不知皇帝为何有此一问，便只是简单点头。

 

“这件事让你觉得朕的头脑不太正常？”

 

罗严塔尔知道简单的否认会显得过于不敬。“思念故友，是人之常情。人死不能复生，也是常理。” 他斟酌着说。

 

莱因哈特突然嗤笑一声。“奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，不要摆出你那套礼貌疏远的贵族架势了，这里不是社交场合，甚至我们也可以忘记君臣这回事——” 罗严塔尔陡然抬头，莱因哈特仍是笔直立在窗前，“我们可以开诚布公谈一谈。那天我的话没有说完，没有什么别的原因，只是心烦。也许那时候我就应该告诉你，” 他偏过头，嘴角微微扬起，“吉尔菲艾斯说，你会背叛我。” 皇帝的声音清亮，甚至带着些许不自觉的挑衅。

 

罗严塔尔嘴里干涩，静静想了一会儿，他意识到莱因哈特使用了将来时。他没有答话，等着皇帝说下去。

 

“我想，米达麦亚说得也对，现在这桩行为，不是你做的。吉尔菲艾斯也只是说，这只是万千可能性中的一种。”

 

空旷的舱室里，皇帝与元帅两人相向而立，沉默着目视对方。隔着舷窗可以看到，那诡异的红色似乎在翻滚。

 

“吉尔菲艾斯说，确实存在这种可能性。在某一个宇宙里，你会试图结束朕的生命，但最后你失败了，你失去了一切，包括你自己的生命。但吉尔菲艾斯说，同样存在一种可能性，那便是你成功了，失去生命的是朕。”

 

罗严塔尔此刻倒平静下来，他也用莱因哈特那样轻描淡写的语气回答，“那陛下打算如何应对这种可能性呢？”

 

“朕想知道你的想法。”

 

罗严塔尔稍微想了想，决定把问题抛回去。“陛下相信这番假设？”

 

“我们熟悉的自然法则已经发生了改变，这段时间以来，你还没有察觉到吗，罗严塔尔？” 莱因哈特的语气忽然变得冷冽而不容置疑，“朕并不将此看作假设，而是或许会到来的未来时空。”

 

“或许会？” 罗严塔尔立刻接过话，“我还以为，陛下心中已给下官定下死罪了。”

 

莱因哈特瞄他一眼，再次侧身面向窗外。“朕不打算替你做决定，那是你的重担，朕不必去抢。” 他伸出手抚着微红的玻璃，“一个人就是他全部过去的总和，如何权衡决定，也全凭自己。”

 

罗严塔尔有些疑惑。“所以陛下的意思，只是警醒下官？” 

 

“是吉尔菲艾斯的意思。” 莱因哈特的手指抚向远处迷雾笼罩的红色光源，“吉尔菲艾斯说，我已经没有办法向后退，而为了身后的影子，我更加必须往前走。”

 

罗严塔尔贴近舷窗，认真看着莱因哈特的脸，“下官不明白。”

 

皇帝思考片刻，背过身去离开舷窗走向自己的座椅，罗严塔尔听到他清冷的声音传来，“为了可能发生的好事或坏事做出决定，朕已经付出过代价。你不必这样看着朕，” 莱因哈特侧过头，似乎感受到了罗严塔尔的目光，“朕指的就是威斯塔朗特。你们都知道这是朕的心结，于是尽皆缄口。但朕不打算让这件事成为连名字都不能提的禁忌。再说，你们都看到了，不是吗？说起来，还真是难堪，一个人午夜梦回时的所思所想，只应该属于他自己，像这样被放大几万倍明晃晃地示于人前，实在是……实在是不应该……” 莱因哈特的声音低下去。

 

“所以说，” 罗严塔尔轻声打断沉寂，“陛下并不打算追究臣身上的这种……这种，可能性，对吗？”

 

“那是你的重担。” 莱因哈特盯着他，“朕要跨越这种可能。权力腐蚀人心。但朕可以不一样。你明白吗，朕有这样说的勇气。朕付出过代价，朕坐在王座上，也因此必须承担相应的重负。同样，你的重担，不要主动的放在朕的身上，朕没有义务成为你开脱自己的借口。你希望你忠诚的对象是一个完美的人，完美的君主，但那是你的需要，不是朕的。” 莱因哈特停下来，目光泠冽，“罗严塔尔元帅，朕也希望看到你的勇气。”

 

空气温热，光洁的地面上浮动红色光斑，人影忽然闪动，是罗严塔尔跪了下来。“是的，我的皇帝。” 

 

莱因哈特转过脸，迎向浅红光线缓缓走了几步。“不必这样拘礼，” 他的语气变得轻柔，“与自己战斗，对于谁都不是件容易的事。我想你也经历了一段难熬的时间，你胜利了，你做到了，所以现在才会站在我面前……去休息吧，罗严塔尔元帅，好好睡一觉。”

 

***

尤利西斯上，一场小小的庆典正在进行。先寇布接驳登船的时候，被波布兰强行“邀请”与会的亚典波罗正在立体电话里唉声叹气，“为什么我总会错过每一次的大场面？” 分舰队司令的影像不满地看向击坠王，“你却总是能凑上热闹？”

 

飞行员翻着眼皮假装想了一阵。“也许是因为我掀开过命运女神的裙子，一不小心看见了这位美女的底裤？——啊呀，先寇布中将！您竟然还活着！” 他大呼小叫，引得餐厅里的人纷纷侧目。

 

“不巧，正好记得酒还没喝干，必须来凑这个热闹。” 先寇布稳稳夺过波布兰手中的酒瓶，在他的抗议中穿过人群走向大厅另一头。“——需要下官给阁下找一根拐杖吗？”——波布兰在后面喊，先寇布只朝后竖了下中指，没有多加理睬。他现在心情还不错，顺路在另一张桌上抢了两个杯子。

 

角落里站着的黑发提督正在与尤里安说话，他显然已梳洗整理过，看起来比平时还要精神几分。太空梭接入真空舱的时候他便已经接到通知，此时只是淡淡笑着，伸出手接过先寇布递上来的酒杯。

 

“没找到冰块。” 褐发的中将耸耸肩，朝杨威利抬了抬手中的杯子，“也没找到红茶。”

 

“反正我也已经被灌了一肚子红茶了。” 杨也抬了抬杯子，假装没看到尤里安的目光。

 

先寇布本想多问几句，这时抬头看见菲列特利加拿着一块电子屏朝这边走过来。杨早有准备，顺手接过来划了几下，又摇摇头递还给菲列特利加，“我看不懂。还是传回伊谢尔伦吧。”

 

“我刚刚与卡介伦中将联系过，巡航舰即刻就可以出发。不如直接把资料传到舰上去，也好利用路上的时间。”

 

杨点头表示同意，菲列特利加风风火火再次出门后，他又与尤里安商量起舰队回港的事。听话中的意思，杨此前已与亚典波罗通过话，分舰队司令官似乎是反对的，杨显然并不打算此刻就让尤利西斯返航。

 

先寇布不太喜欢这种置身事外的感觉。但他也没有多问，只是闷闷站着，一声不吭喝酒，直到尤里安有些不太好意思地询问起他的看法。“先寇布中将，亚典波罗少将想要至少留一个编队的舰艇保护尤利西斯，但我以为，若真到了进行舰队战的时候，这一个编队在大半支帝国军宇宙舰队面前，根本就不值一提，而要是本不需要，又何必让自己的编队徒然留在对方阵营中，多一事不如少一事。”

 

杨赞同地点头，先寇布抬起下巴瞟了他一眼，“能不能劳烦谁先跟我解释一下，难道皇帝不让尤利西斯离开？”

 

尤里安则一脸惊讶。“先寇布中将还不知道吗？尤利西斯留在这里，是为了探测塞壬的任务啊，皇帝同意提供一切所需，也会让帝国方面的科学家参与……刚才就是他们传过来的数据，格林希尔中校这时候应该已经把我们的数据也发过去了……”

 

这下轮到先寇布一脸惊讶了，他重重放下酒杯，正待要说些什么，杨忽然清了清嗓子。“尤里安，去把你的决定告诉亚典波罗，别以我的名义，记得，你现在才是司令官。就让我清闲几日吧。” 然后他偏了偏头，“先寇布中将，需要我陪你去趟医疗室吗？”

 

“那点伤早就好了……” 话一溜出口先寇布便明白过来，“呃，我的意思是，谢谢。” 

 

杨翻了个不太明显的白眼。两人随即离开喧嚣的餐厅，一到稍微安静点的过道，先寇布立刻拉住他，“到底怎么回事？”

 

“刚才尤里安不是已经说了？莱因哈特最后……最后还是相信了我……我会去塞壬，就是这样。到现在了，发生了什么你也清清楚楚，不要再告诉我去一趟没必要。这几乎是仅有的选择。”

 

“不对。” 先寇布摇头，“还有没告诉我的部分。刚刚正好瞥了一眼，格林希尔中校拿给你的是一份身体检测的数据，没猜错的话，那是你自己的。这又是为什么？”

 

杨威利无法，只得把他推进前方的医疗室，紧紧关好了门。

 

“塞壬可能有放射性。” 杨连忙把手指压在唇上示意先寇布压低声音，“但是眼下还什么都说不准，也无法检测出具体的元素，所以我才不愿多说。”

 

先寇布发了会儿愣，在房间里来回走了几步，这才摸着下巴缓缓道，“可是我们此前都有接近过，并没有检测到射线。”

 

“我们带的只是战舰的配备，应对的是已知的情况。你忘了吗，那时候突然遭遇米达麦亚的舰队，什么事情都没来得及做。” 杨坐下来，“我也是刚刚得知，原来此前莱因哈特皇帝便有一些生病的迹象，但因为无法检查出病因，便也不知道怎么治疗。鲁兹提督接到皇帝病危的通讯后，就开始着手带顶尖的医疗团队过来，因为事情紧急，来不及筛选，他便干脆带了大半个帝国科学院进入跃迁……说起来，既是凑巧，也是幸运。”

 

“幸运？”

 

“正好有研究什么原子同位素的……技术细节我不懂，但帝国的科学家跟皇帝汇报的时候说，这里能量场特殊，周边形成的尘埃带就跟溢出的电子风相关。但是这种放射性并不是我们素日了解的那种……”

 

“对人体有害吗？” 先寇布打断。

 

杨威利略一停，悄悄把目光移开。“我的话，没有什么问题……我可以过去。在我身上，检测不到什么变化。”

 

先寇布抓牢桌沿，倚着桌边靠了一会儿，只得苦笑，“没有吗？我觉得你的头发就变长了。”

 

杨迟疑着在头上拨了几下，“不会吧？我的头发……不会变长的……”

 

先寇布忽然上前两步，将杨拉起来走到洗手池前。镜面四周的灯自动亮起，两个人都在清亮的白光中看着镜中的自己。先寇布放开杨的手腕，屈起自己的手臂向上，隔空环着杨的脖子，用指尖碰了碰他耳后的发梢。“确实变长了。” 先寇布看着镜子里平静清澈的黑色眼睛。

 

杨小幅度地抬头，“我的一切都不会改变。”

 

“这是一句陈述呢，还是……承诺？”

 

杨呆了一会儿，然后半垂下头，松松握住悬停在自己身前的先寇布的手臂，将它慢慢拉下来，松开手后自己半侧过身从镜子前走开。先寇布继续站在原处，但是没有等到杨的回答。他只得作罢。“什么时候去？” 他在杨的对面坐下。

 

“等我们的科研团队过来，双方会一起制定具体的计划。刚刚你也听到了，菲列特利加说，他们已经从伊谢尔伦出发，我想，也就两三天过后吧。”

 

“那我这几天看看帝国那边给的资料……”

 

杨看他一眼，“不行。” 说完他缓和一点语气，“先寇布，塞壬并不危险。”

 

“并不危险？” 先寇布抬高声音，“你当我没看见——”

 

“是的，你没看见，我们都没有。” 杨沉声打断，“听我说完，先寇布，我知道自己在做什么，也知道自己可以做到什么。你不会不清楚吧，像是毫无必要、也无益处的自我牺牲这种事，可以说完全不对我的口味，我也完全没有自我感动的兴趣啊。” 他停下来，直到先寇布勉强撇着嘴点头表示认可，才继续往下说，“你可以不相信，因为在拿到更确切的科研结果前，我也只是在猜测。我确实认为塞壬并不危险，因为眼下我们所看到所感到的，除了我们自身，别无其它。塞壬还给我们的，只是我们已有的东西，而不是什么超出想象的存在。”

 

“毫无说服力。” 先寇布不留情面地作出评价，“这颗不请自来的星星自己便是超出想象的存在。”

 

“完全正确。” 杨威利瞪着他，“长此以往，这东西会消耗掉我们的生活。如果一个人必须天天面对鬼影，那甚至满世界都是特留尼希特都要好一点。呃……” 说到这里杨自己皱了皱眉头，“这个，这个……只是一种修辞手法，我并不是真的想说……你懂的吧……” 先寇布同情地点头表示理解，“比最糟还要糟的意思。” “——没错！” 杨不轻不重地拍了下桌子，然后又叹了口气，“我想，塞壬并不理解，我们并不想要放出心中的暗影。”

 

坐在对面的军官则侧过头，眼中闪过几丝暧昧不清的光，似乎被这番话引动了什么思绪。“那么，” 过了一会儿他收束心神，重又开口，骨节分明的手指有节奏地在桌上轻弹，“我们看到的蘑菇云其实是……”

 

背景光亮起，杨威利点开了桌面上的显示屏，翻找出一段视频，顺口简单解释着自己所了解到的内情。先寇布看着画面，默然无语。

 

“你还认为塞壬危险吗？不，它只是无知，一面无知的镜子。我们才是更危险的那一类。”

 

先寇布警觉地看着他，“我们？”

 

“军人。” 杨威利淡淡回应，挥手将视频缩回屏幕内，“以杀人为天职的人。” 杨带着些许倦意仰在椅背上，微闭上眼睛，直到他察觉到先寇布起身离开对面的座位，绕过来靠坐在桌沿边，凝神看着自己。“怎么了？”

 

“话虽如此，阁下怕是永远也做不到。不过，下官倒不认为这是件坏事。”

 

杨勉强笑了笑，“说起来，那位吉尔菲艾斯提督也提过类似的问题，他问我，如果是我，会怎么做。当时我假装没有完全理解他的话。这件事嘛，还是留给后世的历史学家去评价吧，我已经是军人了，失去了评价的资格。”

 

“同样身为军人的下官却要表示反对了，我坚决不放弃自己评价的资格。” 先寇布不慌不忙地反驳，“在下官眼中，阁下让更多的人活了下来。尤其对于普通士兵来说，没有比这更重要的事情了。”

 

杨再次仰回椅背，微闭着眼睛。“但是活下来是为什么呢？也许是为了更有效的去死。” 杨的声音很轻，先寇布看到他的喉结突然抽动几下。“我并没有让更多的人活下来，而只是推迟了死亡的时间，如果我的战斗记录继续下去，在未来的某一刻，我也只能送他们去死。这个，好像也有种官方的说法？唔，必要的战斗损耗，对吧？是这么叫的吧？你看，指挥官的其中一项任务便是选择何时何地让谁去死。”

 

“如此尖刻的评价听着真让人伤心哪，而且您好像……跑题了？”

 

“我当然懂你的意思，” 杨睁开双眼，目光澄静地看着先寇布，“没错，战斗伤亡与杀戮之间有区别，无视这个区别有几分刻意的矫情，但本质上，战争艺术的核心仍在于如何更有效率的杀人。简单一点说，如果缺乏去进行毁灭的决断力，再精彩的战斗布局也是无用。没错，在战场上，需要机动灵活地应对，需要更好保存和整合己方已有力量，但做一切的根本是什么，是最后一击，是雷神之锤的毁灭炮火。有成功的军人和失败的军人，聪明的军人和愚蠢的军人，正直的军人和卑劣的军人，但是战争这件事本身，从来没有好看的姿态。再优雅的屠夫也是屠夫。” 他忽然停下，又自顾自摇头笑笑，“没错，我确实跑题了。” 

 

先寇布脸上却浮现出一丝颇可玩味的神色。“杨，我忽然想到，” 他浅笑着靠近，“如果，如果这时候我们回到巴米利恩，你是否还会做出同样的选择？” 杨一愣，不由吐吐舌头，“先寇布中将，到底是谁更尖刻……” “尖刻吗？我完全可以想象得到阁下的标准答案，” 中将戏谑着弯起一边嘴角，“‘巴米利恩的决定非关个人，而是民主制下军人的份内之举。’ 对不对？”

 

他收获了一点笑容。“也对，也不对。” 杨揉了揉后颈，稍微坐直一点，“巴恩利恩的事情，若说完全无关个人评价和意愿，也不是事实。或者说，巴恩利恩既关于自己又不关于自己。我们对于对手的赞叹里，也埋藏着对自己的肯定。” 他也朝先寇布挑起嘴角，“比如说中将你吧，对于一位可尊敬的对手，不也无法旁观他走向自毁的结局吗？”

 

“是啊，旗鼓相当的对手，世间难寻。” 先寇布表示赞同，“如果我身处远方，若是得知对手陨落，也定是会为他敬一杯酒的。” 说完，他微微摇了摇头，“但这是扯得太远的事了，我们还是看看眼下的问题吧。杨，如果确如你所说，塞壬的危险举动其实根源在我们的杀戮本分，那我就只能再刻薄一下了……杨，那你自己呢？接近塞壬会让你看到什么？” 他凝神观察着上司平静温和的脸庞，撑着桌沿上身前倾，“杨，你想要什么？”

 

杨一动不动地靠在椅子上，仰头迎上先寇布锐利的目光。“唔……” 他眨眨眼睛，“说起在巴米利恩的时候……” “阁下转移话题的技巧还是太拙劣了……” “我没有……是这样，先寇布……那时候，其实我很高兴，因为轻松。抛开刚才说的所有，就我自己而言，我很高兴解脱了毁灭的责任。就像……就像在我得到的所有赞誉里，迄今为止我最能接受的，还是艾尔-法西尔……”

 

“哦？” 先寇布抬抬眉毛。

 

“你知道我不喜欢英雄，也不喜欢英雄主义的陈词滥调。稍微好一点的情况便是，即使只能去当英雄，也是作为救人而不是杀人的英雄。” 杨耸耸肩，“相比其它的情况，艾尔-法西尔这个起点还是比较令人满意。大概就是这样。”

 

先寇布皱着眉，像是陷入沉思，杨威利却忽然推开他站起来，双手撑在桌沿上玩笑般地靠近。“先寇布中将近来表现得过于良善温和，我都快忘了您的刻薄本性了，这可是不应有的失误。对我的步步紧逼就到此为止吧，轮到我了，我倒也很想问问，先寇布中将看到了什么、又想要什么呢？”

 

他发现，对方眼中的慌乱一闪即逝。先寇布缓缓挺起身，贴近杨的脸颊。“阁下想知道吗？” 先寇布在他耳边说。杨听着他的心跳，后颈感受到一声声粗重的呼吸，忽然觉出些紧张，脑中一片乱响。他正要回答，后颈的温热却慢慢消散。“阁下不会想知道的。” 先寇布从桌边退开，背过身去。

 

杨不太愿意承认，自己居然无端生出几分失落。

 

一阵奇怪的沉默过后，他整理好情绪，转身准备出门。先寇布从镜子里看到，已经走到门边的杨收住脚。“这几天你都没有好好养伤吧？我去说一下，给你准备一个睡眠舱……”

 

“你也应该去休息了。” 先寇布看着镜子。

 

“我告诉过你的吧？” 杨稍微侧过身，“事实上，我不需要。”

 

先寇布走过去，为黑发的提督拉开门。“事实上？也许不需要那么多事实。杨，去休息吧，管他需不需要。去睡觉，去做个好梦。”

 

杨抿起嘴角看了他一会儿，“那好……也祝你，做个好梦。”


	13. 哪一种红色

早上六点，尤利西斯上的各处灯光开始逐渐变亮，宣告新一天工作周期的开始。莱纳·布鲁姆哈尔特整理好着装，穿过尚且寂无人声的走廊，敲开了先寇布的舱门。

七点十分左右，按照预定路径，尤利西斯开始并入塞壬轨道，一艘小型科考船紧随其后，星际尘埃带外围则密布着帝国军巡航舰，锁链般环绕着这颗不大的星体。大概半小时后，尤利西斯与科考船开始下降，即将没入塞壬的红色大气层。

“可以了。” 公共通讯系统里传出波布兰的声音，“降到云层下方，人体的反应会更加明显。”

尤里安知道他说得对。红色云层已经开始打转，并且渐变出了一个个气孔，就像在邀请他们进去一样。但这一次跟上一次开着斯巴达尼恩自行前来并不一样，尤里安勉强克制住了自己的冲动。

“波布兰中校，您也要小心。”

两架斯巴达尼恩从主舰起飞，穿越气层后，他们贴向低空，释放了数十个探测器后火速抬升，不敢有片刻耽搁。

尤利西斯在高空匀速同步运行，两架战斗机花费了一些时间抵达，不过总的来说没有出什么差错。目前来看，计划进行得一切顺利，虽然这也只是序幕而已。 

又过了大概三个小时，探测器传回的塞壬地表地形图已经差不多成形，而就如之前根据远程照片所猜测的那样，除去覆盖了大部分地表的红色胶质海洋，塞壬表层确实零星分布着一些陆地。从成像看，这些小块陆地呈现深深浅浅的黄褐或者橙色，就像是海边的沙滩一样。

“登陆舱正在准备。” 是科考船上一位行星学家的声音。先寇布试图回忆他的名字和容貌来转移注意力。好像叫什么斯坦尼斯拉夫，脸圆圆的，戴着一副小眼镜，头有些秃。此时在科考船上的还有他的两位助手，好像一个叫史蒂文、一个叫安德烈，剩下还有一些技术人员。先寇布想不起那里有多少人，而且越数越心烦，完全没有达到转移注意力的预期目的。

但是他知道登陆舱里还有他悄悄塞进去的布鲁姆哈尔特与派特里契夫。两位军官前一晚来找过他，请他帮这个忙。先寇布认为自己没有理由拒绝：要是让这两人再次看着杨孤身犯险，想必他们此生都不会安心。况且，如果杨可以平安着陆，他们无疑同样可以。杨大概更愿意自己一个人去，不过这也好办，不告诉他就是了。如此部下，果真令人头疼——杨也大概会如此说。

就在先寇布转这些念头的时候，尤里安开始让主舰在气层空间中紧跟科考船的定位。他们最后悬浮在塞壬赤道上空，垂直高度约500米，并且还在缓慢下降。“那里有一片山丘，” 先寇布眼尖，立刻指向画面中的某一处，“大概是准备在那里放出登陆舱。”

果真如此。科考船不久就开始减速，向山顶平滑俯冲，在即将贴近平地的地方，下侧舱门开启，圆盘状的登陆舱伸出缓冲板，跌跌撞撞好长一段距离后，终于把固定杆插进了地面。

“呼——” 先寇布长出一口气，故作轻松地对一旁的尤里安和菲列特利加说，“杨提督大概已经从椅子上摔下来滚了好几圈了。”

这幅画面不难想象，大家也都零星地笑了几声。

而真实的画面过了十几分钟才出现。杨当然没有在地上滚个好几圈，他穿着重力鞋从舱门那里稳稳迈出，再稳稳踏上了塞壬的地表。他甚至还小幅度地蹬了好几下，似乎在试探地表的硬度。山丘很低矮，杨沿着斜坡半滑半走，应该是朝着海岸的方向。

“杨提督，” 通讯系统里沉稳的男声在一片屏息凝神的尤利西斯舰桥上响起，“您能不能描述一下土壤的质地？以及，现在您应该把取样测量仪放进去了。” 

“啊对不起，” 杨很快回答，“我差点忘了。这块地方踩上去就跟海边的沙子没两样……啊，但是看上去要细一些。” 他蹲下去，隔着手套抓了一把，“感觉不出来，我也说不好到底是什么东西。” 他已经滑到了底部，从画面上可以看到他抖抖索索地从腰间的工具袋里掏出一支笔状的白色仪器，然后又抖抖索索地插进了沙丘中。

对话中，斯坦尼斯拉夫又问了几个问题，杨也一一作答。塞壬上一片宁静，红浪扑向岸边，又缓缓远去，周而复始，如同潮汐。杨又将身上几个仪器安放在了指定地点。

科学家要求他对海浪进行取样的时候却不太顺利。红色胶状物冲上岸边时颜色会渐渐变淡，还没等盛入容器，就瞬间消失殆尽。

“还记得波布兰中校的飞机支架吗？” 菲列特利加沉声指出，“我们检测过那上面的物质，不仅迅速挥发，也看不到内部结构。”

“这不是办法。” 杨的声音里带上了些许急躁，他已经试过好几次，均以失败告终，“你们的仪器不能直接传回检测结果吗？一定要取样？”

科考船那边沉默一阵。“恐怕不行，杨提督，成分太稀薄了。” 

红色的大海一望无际，浓稠的浪在远方涌动。杨在海岸边站了一会儿，浅红波涛在重力鞋底下缓缓上升又退去，海滩上一丝痕迹也无。他朝里面迈了一小步，海浪漫上包裹着宇航服的小腿，又冲刷着退去。

“等我一会儿。” 杨淡淡回答。先寇布若有所感，猛地从座位上跃起。

画面中，杨抬起手，解开宇航服的颈部拉扣，然后摘下了头盔。

***  
杨站在岸边，手里抱着头盔，凝神望向深红大海。无边无际的洋面深处，可以毫不费力地辨认出熔岩般的滚动。塞壬上的世界变得格外清晰，视线没有遇到任何遮挡，海洋与陆地都像凝固在透明的水晶中。这里也安静得出奇，大海悄无声息地一遍又一遍滚动。

过了一会儿，杨明白过来。因为星体上没有空气，所以没有气体的阻隔，也没有任何声波在传递。但他抬头看了眼包裹星体的光雾，又决心否定自己。这里拥有的或许是人类未曾接触过的空气。另一种空气罢了。

他的心境此刻也跟这个寂静无声的世界一样，安宁得出奇，甚至感受到了某种甜美的澄净。他大概一动不动站了很久，耳边的对讲机似乎都在颤动。他明白里面一定有人在讲话，但是他听不到。

杨把耳机也摘下来，同头盔一起放在岸边干燥的沙地上，接着又一点点拉开身上的宇航服，从这笨重的衣服里退了出来。最后他把重力鞋也脱掉了。

身体变得轻飘飘的。即使踏上洋面，也不会踩到沙地里去。杨带着几分好奇，看着自己踩在水面上往大洋深处走。大洋托起了他，沉重的身体没有往下掉。还真是有趣，杨想起童年时在商船上的时光，他抱着一本书坐在小小的舷窗旁，不无担忧地看着漆黑的宇宙从四面八方涌来，星光黯淡，空空荡荡；他曾害怕过小小的商船会掉下去，大人们嘲笑并原谅了这可笑的想法，杨自己也已经忘记这担忧很久了。算起来，他漂浮在宇宙中的时间已经远远多于呆在陆地上的时间。宇宙很稳固，撑得起千亿星辰，更撑得起无数人的往来。

几乎没有花什么力气，也几乎没有花什么时间，杨就发现自己走到了海洋中央，转过头去已经看不到黄褐色的海岸。只剩无边无际的红色，表层透着波光，底下则像是液体金属般颤动。杨摸着头想了一会儿，终于狠下心弯下腰把手伸了进去。他原本猜测会是果冻或者胶水那样的触感，但他猜错了，什么感觉也没有。眼前真真切切的大洋却像是没有实体，是看得见却摸不着的幻影。

杨从腰间的工具包里取出成分探测仪，打开了脉冲信号，然后抓着仪器再次将手伸了进去。仪器的红灯在红色胶质里一闪一闪跳动，杨希望，科考船能收集到更详尽的信息。就这样持续了一段时间，杨收回手，把仪器放回采样袋里。

但是他蹲在海面中央，半天没有起身。就在他刚刚拿着探测仪探手进去的地方，出现了一支一模一样的仪器，它嵌在半透明的红色胶质里，让人不禁想起琥珀中的动物尸体。呆了一会儿，杨又在心里给自己打打气，再次心一横把手伸下去，伸向这支刚刚出生的仪器。

这一次却是满满的实感。他抓到了那东西，并且拿了上来。杨另一只手里平摊着原件，而这复制品与它别无二致。但只是表面上而已。杨立刻试图调试，不出所料，这新东西毫无反应。

正当他准备把这件仿造的无用仪器也装进采样袋里带回去时，心中却忽然产生了一项新计划。他在工具包里摸到了电子脉冲发射器，原本是为在紧急情况下定位配备的。

他开始搜寻先前放置的无人探测器，并朝着各个不同方向都发射了信号，最后，他也没有迟疑，电子脉冲对准洋面之下那深不见底的红色进行了信号发送。

静静等了一会儿。仪器开始在手中颤动，杨听不见它的声音，但他知道，这是因为接收到了无比强烈的反馈。脉冲节点与刚刚发射的分毫不差。那么，塞壬复述了他刚刚说过的话。杨手上有些抖，慢慢关闭仪器收回包里，心中倒有几分兴奋，这几乎像是造物主一般的感受了。要有光，于是便有了光。

天空变得更明亮了些，几乎有些刺眼，杨抬起头的时候不由自主举起小臂挡在眼睛前面。海天相接的部分呈现出橘红色，杨注意到那里有一个泛白的光点在扩大。他想起来这应该是亚尔斯提，回廊星域唯一的太阳。他又转向另一侧，另一个光点也在膨胀；那里应该是回廊里衰老的红巨星。这时候整个洋面深红至发紫，世界笼罩在这片温度渐渐升高的光雾中。

虽然觉得是时候返回登陆舱了，但杨还是忍不住往光热更深的地方走。在洋面上，人几乎感觉不到重量，走路很轻捷。

他看到拉普和杰西卡的时候不由得喊出声，但是他们与他相隔太远。比克古元帅倒是站得不算远，但是老人回转身的时候杨却不顾一切跑开了。他感觉羞愧难当。

——等等！别上当，他们都是你的脑中幻象！

杨强行让自己停下来，一时搞不清楚自己跑到了哪里，反正在大洋中的任何地方，看起来都是一样。整个天空已变成橘红色了，托起一个遥远的太阳，浅玫瑰色的光雾下，而洋面接近血黑色，隐隐似在燃烧。

跟在高尼夫和费雪身后走过来的却是先寇布。他的嘴唇在动，似乎并不知道杨听不到自己的声音。

杨仍就站在那里等待着，而且似乎等了很久，在弥漫的玫瑰色当中，他感觉到有一只手递给他，感觉到了第一次接触。这种触感然后慢慢出现在了嘴唇上，脸颊上，而且甚至自行扩张，直至他的全身都开始微微颤抖。但先寇布仍只是站在他对面，他们之间隔着炽热的沉默。

但是毫无疑问，他们正在发现对方，并且频繁地交换彼此的发现。杨仍然听不见先寇布在说什么，但是他却感觉到了他的声音。是的，就是感觉本身，他并不是听到的，那声音就在他头脑中出现。在这片永恒寂静的洋面上，杨第一次听到了一颗心砰砰跳动的声音，仿佛那也是他自己的心跳。同时他也感到胸腔里无边无际的窒息，他几乎想流泪，仿佛就能结束这猛然间到来的撕扯。大洋好像在放电，一切也都很刺眼，远方的光束收紧在瞳孔中，世界光芒四射，在登峰造极的痛苦和欣快中落入一片清澈的纯白。

他没有低头，所以没有看见自己和先寇布正站在燃烧的火球上方。一颗膨胀的太阳正向四方伸展，洋面深红近墨。

突然到来的布鲁姆哈尔特将他推开，杨差点摔倒。年轻的蔷薇骑士大张着嘴，似乎在喊提督。恍惚间，杨再次四下张望，却没有看到刚刚遇见的人。远处有战斗机正在靠近，而安静的塞壬在惨白太阳底下闪耀着浅玫瑰色的微光。

***  
先寇布在狭窄的单人床上睁开双眼，突然一个打挺坐起来。他拉开贴墙的衣柜，从最下一层里扯出一只鼓鼓囊囊的洗衣袋。袋子被翻过来，东西抖落一地。先寇布蹲下去，在里面翻检一阵。

有一套从领口沿着侧线剪开的军装，接口处严丝合缝，根本无法穿脱。

先寇布凝神看了一阵，走回桌前拿起电子屏对着这套军装拍了照片，然后他把它从地上卷起来，飞快冲向外面。

杨威利和其他人还在舰桥上。从塞壬上回来后，他做了好几次身体检查，而且每天都在跟进新的检测结果。这番努力也没有白费，旅途取得的成效非常大，至少，按照首席行星学家斯坦尼斯拉夫的说法，“我们基本可以确认，塞壬是拥有高等智能的生命体。” ——先寇布听他长篇大论，觉得有些无聊。这事明摆着，那颗星星能对人的行动做出反应，毫无疑问它是活的。当然，究竟怎么个活法，先寇布没想那么多，也懒得想。但杨威利觉得他打哈欠的动作太明显，便提醒他、或者说命令他回舱室休息。

非常隐蔽地打着哈欠的波布兰看见先寇布再次进来，稍微提振了一点精神。“啊哈！” 他将手上的咖啡杯转了一圈，“先寇布中将看上去似乎已经吻过塞壬了。” 

“我可不像你那样毫无标准。” 先寇布随口回着，然后把手上的东西扔到了指挥台上。杨抬起眼皮看他一眼，伸手摊开了那件破损的军装。先寇布等了一会儿，但是杨没说什么，只是把这个东西摆在了众人眼前，并简单解释了缘由。

“这个现象我也在高尼夫身上看到过。” 波布兰抢先发言，“提督在塞壬看到的那个不能使用的探测仪，应该也是同样道理。但是这能说明呢？先寇布中将，我们早就知道塞壬很擅长模仿……”

“根据什么模仿？” 先寇布打断，他从电子屏里调出刚刚拍的照片，同衣服并排摆在一起，“这两个东西，你们说，哪个算得上真正的衣服？哪个可以正常使用？”

“当然是都不……” 菲列特利加猛然住嘴，似乎想到了答案。

这时候斯坦尼斯拉夫已经站了起来。“非常有启发，中将先生，非常有启发……以图像而非文字的形式！塞壬能释读的，正是我们脑中的图像！” 先寇布朝他略一颔首。

这与梦境的作用机制类似。斯坦尼斯拉夫进一步解释道。神经系统和大脑中的蛋白体构成了感知过程的基础，我们的记忆正是一帧一帧存储在蛋白体中的成像；当我们入睡时，大脑皮层活动减弱，合乎逻辑的思维行为被胡乱组接的画面取代。在梦境中，我们似乎看到了日常所见的人与事，但他们却是以跟日常所见完全不同的形式呈现出来；因为在那个时候，我们的大脑部分忘记了画面本身的含义。当塞壬以某种方式探穿我们的时候，它也拿到了这一张张照片底版，或者一张张设计图纸，它按着这些图纸再造了我们的记忆——只不过，在这些图纸当中，却并没有包含一份说明书。

助手安德烈这时调出一份透析图，“据我们拿到的初步数据，塞壬的成分里含有蛋白体和酶。也就是说，它的确拥有同形感知的能力。”

杨这时候在座位上稍微动了动，疑惑地插了句嘴，“对不起我打断一下……但是你们刚才的报告里说，对于塞壬的具体结构，仍无法有确切答案。”

“因为这可能是伪装。” 斯坦尼斯拉夫马上回答，“是的，我们的确看到了蛋白分子，细胞，酶……看到了所有那些我们熟悉的原子结构。但这一切完全有可能是塞壬根据已有原子结构的复现和重构。” 注意到大家的目光，他停下来想了想，“简单点说吧，塞壬的基本构成应该会比原子小得多……按目前科学界的假设，一般称之为中微子。当然了，叫什么名字其实无所谓，我的意思是，如果它不是比原子精度更高的物质，便无法在如此短的时间形成这样一体化的构成物。这样高精度的构成物并不是简单的复制品，而是对记忆进行的物质性投射，它以我们的记忆为原料，然后进行物质化的完形。”

杨歪着头想了一会儿。“我不敢说完全听懂了，斯坦尼斯拉夫先生，但大概理解了您的意思。那么，我想问一个也许藏在每个人心里的问题：塞壬为什么会选择我们的记忆？我们头脑里那些鸡毛蒜皮怎么就会吸引——像您说的，像塞壬这样一个，‘高等智慧生命体’的注意？它就对我们这么感兴趣？它到底想做什么？”

行星学家沉吟半晌，也有些困惑地笑了。“这也是我的猜测……我想，它并不感兴趣。”

“那这东西是在跟我们开玩笑吗？” 波布兰冷笑。

“我想它也没什么幽默感。或者说，在选择进化之路时，它早已放弃了理解幽默感的可能。” 斯坦尼斯拉夫谨慎地回答，“塞壬表层的胶质大洋是意识的集合体，它能对我们的大脑皮层活动、还有我们发出的武器、射线等等作出回应，可以说，拥有罕见的物质化聚合能力。但是更罕见的是，它也许根本就没有固定的物质形态，也不体现出物质生命的活动，比如说，没有新陈代谢，也没有生存、死亡和繁衍的问题。至少目前来看，没有发现。我只好大胆猜测，它是以纯粹意识的方式存在的。在进化之路的某一刻，塞壬上的一个、或者一群原初生命，它或者它们通过某种方式放弃了身体，然后慢慢变成了现在的样子：一片没有形体的意识之海。”

先寇布喝了点水润了下干涩的喉咙，想象踩上一堆脑细胞这种画面让他觉得有些不快。“这又说明什么？”

“说明那些对我们来说也许是惊心动魄的前尘往事，塞壬不过是在例行公事一样咀嚼。” 斯坦尼斯拉夫抬高一点声音，“它并非对我们或者对我们的记忆感兴趣，作为敏感的意识体，它只是感应到了我们大脑皮层的反应过程，它尤其强烈地感应到了那些冲击力强的部分，也就是说，它撞见了我们的绝望、痛苦、悔恨、希望、狂喜……不是塞壬去找它们，而是它们以不可抗拒的强烈扑向了塞壬。只不过，对塞壬而言，那些只是最活跃的大脑活动，最清晰的蛋白结构。仅此而已。”

在漫长的沉默过后，杨伸向红茶杯的手略有些抖。“这很危险。” 他低着头，也没有再说下去。

“但您知道最危险的是什么吗？” 斯坦尼斯拉夫似乎完全没有注意到杨情绪的波动，科学家身上正完全被某种激情占据着，他探向显示屏点了点，空中出现两组分子式。“不，我不是要做科普讲座，而只是想用这个告诉各位一件事。这是脉冲探测装置传回的两组蛋白分子结构图，杨提督当时发射信号的时候收到了塞壬的反馈，我们分析塞壬是以与杨提督大脑皮层活动同构的方式进行了回答……有趣的就在这里，在塞壬传回的信号里，实际上有一类根本不同于杨提督的脑电波活动……我们可以肯定，这是来自另一人的意识。”

杨似乎更加不安。“这个……有趣在哪里？” 他先前苍白的脸色现在有些泛红。先寇布注意地瞅着他。

“那我直接跳到结论吧……塞壬无法辨认个体的不同。” 斯坦尼斯拉夫收起分子图，杨小声松了口气，只不过科学家没有注意到，“就像我刚才说的，塞壬是一个意识体，然而我们不是，除了意识之外，我们还靠各自的物质存在区分个体，不同的长相、身材、等等。相反，我们各自的想法对于彼此来说倒不是透明的。我们的意识彼此关联、但相互之间有明确的个体区分。塞壬却没有类似的概念，它是以意识集合体的方式存在的，个体概念在它的感知边界之外，所以说，一个人强烈的爱与另一个人强烈的爱对它而言，并无不同。再简单一点说吧：它能看透我们，却对我们一无所知。”

菲列特利加的脸色也变了。“那么……那么之前……它完全不知道自己在做什么？完全不知道自己会带来什么后果？” 她显得几乎愤怒。

斯坦尼斯拉夫显然感受到了她的情绪。“是的，女士，宇宙浩渺无垠，人类又哪里来的自信永远可以理解和被理解呢？我们的记忆对它来说只不过是一种蛋白结构。那里没有语言，没有情感，对某个人的回忆只是一种图像，也许幻影恰好还是一种恰当的称呼。美丽的女士，您说的相当正确，是的，塞壬完全不知道自己在做什么，它完全不清楚记忆里的死灰复燃对我们意味着什么、又会造成什么后果。” 他长长呼出一口气，也在缓和自己的情绪，“它很无辜，因此也很危险。”

***  
几天后的立体电话会议中，伊谢尔伦方面向帝国一边通报了初步的研究成果和做出的假设。

如同杨等人最初的反应一样，莱因哈特和帝国军将领也只能以沉默应对。这颗从天而降的形体对我们身体的构造、对我们身体的运作和物质转换了如指掌，它也对我们最强烈的喜怒哀乐做了最精准的分析概括；但是它对从我们头脑中偷走的知识毫无概念，对我们在精神上的努力不屑一顾。它确实如同神话里的那位塞壬，在海岸边唱着绝美动人而又空洞无比的歌。她洞彻人心因而能蛊惑人心，然而千万种情感投入这片汪洋，却没有一丝一毫被她所理解。

“塞壬并不知道自己在做什么？唔……” 莱因哈特的声音倒很平静，他用手托着腮，若有所思，“就像是一个任性的孩童吗？唔，不得不说，这倒是个浪漫的想法……” 希尔德疑惑地看着他，莱因哈特稍微停顿又继续缓缓说着，“但是在这种情况下，恐怕倒容不下如此简单的结论。”

“恕我直言，这个结论并不简单——” 斯坦尼斯拉夫急吼吼打断。

莱因哈特晃了晃手指，“科学家先生，朕并非质疑您。但是您也只看到了一部分，对吗？也许，部分的事实倒只能带来更多的疑惑。” 他侧过头朝旁边点了点，“在杨提督前往塞壬的同时，实际上帝国科学院也进行了其他的相关研究活动，遗憾的是，我方的研究却得出了完全相反的结论。”

杨威利似乎有些惊讶。“可是我并没有在塞壬上遇到……”

“不，不是去塞壬。” 莱因哈特摇头，“杨提督，您有没有想过，塞壬为什么偏偏到这里来？它又是怎么维持的？不管它有没有形体、不管它是什么中微子还是意识体，任何东西都需要能量，对吧？那这能量从何而来？我相信您一定注意到了，回廊星域的环境出现了很大改变，温度、引力、磁场，各个方面，您认为这些情况是孤立存在的吗？”

杨威利一时语塞，斯坦尼斯拉夫也脸色大变。

一个灰白色头发、东方人长相的男子彬彬有礼地起身，缓缓半鞠躬。“这是天体物理学家约西奇·塔纳喀教授。” 莱因哈特介绍道，“他带领的团队刚刚探测完这整个星域，尤其是这一星系的恒星亚尔斯提和红巨星。塔纳喀教授，还是由您来解释吧。”

“那就向各位提督说明在下的浅见吧。” 塔纳喀教授又轻微地躬身致礼，“首先，在微观层面，塞壬对人进行的精神解剖自然是不能被容忍的，实际上，这几乎可以看作无差别的军事行动。但比起更严重的宏观层面，这也确实可以看作孩童的小打小闹。” 塔纳喀教授停了停，目光凝重起来，“塞壬必须被阻止。否则的话，很难想象我们面临的会是什么，也许是地狱里的烈火？正如斯坦尼斯拉夫先生所言，它的确不知道自己行为的后果——因为，它不属于我们的宇宙，不属于这个银河系。它不应该在这里。”


	14. 提督最佳的作战也许是下一次的作战？

电话会议结束有一阵了，但尤利西斯舰桥上的所有人仍显得不知所措。杨威利仰在椅背上，双脚交叠搁在指挥台上，军帽盖在脸上；他的手指在扶手上一搭一搭敲着，于是大家都清楚他只是在假寐。

 

“我没听懂。” 亚典波罗第一个打破沉默，“皇帝到底什么意思？他一会儿说我们的研究不全面， 一会儿又说让我们想一想该怎么反驳？反驳什么？证明帝国的科学家是错的？那他干嘛要——”

 

“因为皇帝自己不想走，也不想攻击塞壬。”波布兰不耐烦地闭着眼睛解释，“但他手底下的人说得头头是道，他就指望我们能帮他忙。”

 

“皇帝不是很喜欢打仗吗？他又为什么不想走？”

 

波布兰翻着白眼，“阁下干嘛不跑去伯伦希尔把皇帝叫出来让他亲自给你说个清楚呢？”

 

“你这家伙，还是只会讲这种愚蠢的笑话，我不过是——” 亚典波罗注意到前面的响动，声音低了下去，“不过就想知道皇帝怎么突然……” 他截住话头，大家都看到杨慢慢把脚挪回地板，抬手抓下帽子。

 

司令官的指挥椅转了过来，杨抓了把头发戴好军帽，不轻不重叹了口气，“看来还有很多事情要做呀。” 他瞅了众人一眼，“刚才波布兰中校说得很对，恐怕，我必须要去再找皇帝把事情说清楚不可。”

 

“把什么说清楚？” 听得出，菲列特利加的声音里有些紧张。

 

杨看着她笑了笑，“别担心，隔得这么近，就几个小时航程，周围还都是舰队，这次不会再有什么叫人吃惊的事了。我也不过是要去告诉皇帝，对付塞壬有别的办法，他的担忧是多余的。”

 

这一趟行程很快安排了下来。莱因哈特在收到尤利西斯的问询后不久，就回函同意了会面的要求。这边没有耽搁，两舰也确实相隔不远，杨威利迅速带上科考船的成员登上了小型交通艇。

 

杨在发现先寇布坦然坐在驾驶舱里检查设备的时候并未显得惊讶。

 

“中将先生自己开吗？还真是难得一见。” 杨在副驾驶的位置上坐下来，轻松地打着招呼。

 

“放心好了。” 先寇布碰了几下显示屏，“这东西很简单，你要愿意学，回头我教你。” 他用眼角余光瞄了下杨威利，“安全带。”

 

杨低头系好，浅浅一笑，“我要愿意学……那估计也没人敢坐。”

 

交通艇像是在深红星路上浮动，时不时从帝国舰队远远打过来的银光中穿行而过。先寇布注意观察着四周红雾状的尘埃，有时候扫一眼各项数据；杨威利则一直在旁边呆着，没出声。先寇布划开一块屏幕，调出数据迅速看到最后，然后又把仪表收了回去。“皇帝的意见，” 这时他很突兀地开了口，“有没有可能是对的？”

 

“那不是他的意见，” 杨轻微撇嘴，“那是他的愿望。”

 

“愿望。” 先寇布重复了一遍，似乎在咀嚼这个词一样。接着他又轻快地补充道，“的确，皇帝也好，农夫也罢，每个人都有愿望。只是某一些愿望，最好不要示于人前。可惜塞壬不懂这个，对吧？”

 

杨威利偏过头看他，显然在等他说下去。

 

先寇布又调出显示数据，低头检查着。“阁下在塞壬的时候，又看到了些什么？……哈，你看，” 他自顾自笑笑，再次调换显示屏，又看向迷蒙尘埃，“随口说到了这里……”

 

他终于还是扭过头去观察杨威利的表情，不过黑发的青年嘴角抽动几下，到头来也只是耸耸肩。“一些小时候的事情……”

 

“噢。” 先寇布隐约有些失落，回过头看向前方，“快到了。”

 

“大概还有你。” 杨威利坐直一点。先寇布侧脸可见的绷紧了。“我想起你以前说，我缺乏获胜的信念。”

 

先寇布缓缓动了下，“怎么突然说起这个。”

 

“我在想，这一次我绝对不缺乏获胜的信念。” 杨威利也看着前方，“快到了，可以准备接驳了。”

 

“是吗？” 先寇布恢复了轻快的语调，“莱因哈特皇帝认为攻击塞壬风险过大，你得承认，他说得没错。帝国那位科学家说塞壬的存在会造成很大危机，不可放任自流，大概这也没错。可真是两难的局面，阁下打算怎么办呢？”

 

“我会向皇帝说明，不需要直接攻击塞壬。”

 

***

“它是由中微子构成的这个假设，目前还只有理论上的浅显认识，我们也无法完全确定，它拿什么维持自己的稳定。但根据对周边星体的初步探查，我们有充分的理由推定，塞壬依靠对引力场的持续破坏维持自己的结构。”

 

对于塔纳喀教授的推论，伊谢尔伦方面的行星学家斯坦尼斯拉夫已经表示了同意，他还十分体贴地使用了道具向在场的军官进行演示。斯坦尼斯拉夫拿了一根线穿过一块中间有细孔的圆盘，他抓住细线两端，晃了几圈圆盘后，双手猛地用力同时向外一拽。

 

细线绷紧，圆盘仍是维持直立的状态，绕着细线转圈。

 

“如果这样双向的力一直持续下去，那么理论上，这个圆盘也可以这样一直转下去。” 斯坦尼斯拉夫收起手上的东西，“引力平衡的原理。在我们的银河中，也有双恒或者三恒星系的存在，只不过开发耗资巨大，于是少有深入探测，公众也并不了解。塞壬利用的便是恒星亚尔斯提与红巨星形成的类似双恒星系的引力场；只不过，它不像一般的行星，只是安居于引力场中自己的位置。因为它正是要从引力场中汲取能量，长此以往，必然带来严重的后果。”

 

莱因哈特不满地摇头，“在这方面，你们自然是专家。但我昨晚看了些资料，也不算一点门道都摸不到。按我的理解，引力与生物能根本就是不同的东西，如果塞壬是一种生命，不管什么形式吧，又怎么会像你说的，好像是从恒星的引力里偷能量一样。” 说完他带着些许责备看着杨威利一行人，“杨提督，我还以为，您会同意我的意见。” 

 

“我也希望我能同意。” 杨偏了下头，“斯坦尼斯拉夫先生，劳烦您把之前向我解释的内容再复述一遍吧。”

 

科学家擦了下眼镜，慢条斯理地调出建模图。“是的，您说得对，我们宇宙的生物确实无法直接从引力里获得能量，不能像我们获得热量或者其他能量那样获得。但塞壬并不由原子构成，它的电荷与质量的同位素配比在我们的宇宙里是不存在的。按照我们目前获得的数据，它的内部配比如此不平衡，如果作为原子结构，则根本不可能稳定存在，连一秒都不可能。” 他想了想，“所以，我们猜测，来自塞壬的物质之所以能够急速消失，以及它自身所具有的强放射性，就同这个结构有关。”

 

他停下来环视四周，大家都在撑着头沉思。“不平衡电荷会形成磁场风。” 斯坦尼斯拉夫换了一张图，“这就是磁场风形成的外层尘埃带，它们也加强了塞壬磁场，于是进一步影响了红巨星的运动。而这就是关键，” 他脸上笑意消散，手一划推出另一张图，“塞壬需要引力场来进行与恒星的电荷交换，因为它自身的不平衡结构，电荷会在它们之间流动。这等于说，塞壬就像是住在河流下游的农夫，有取之不尽的水源源不断地流下来。”

 

“那又碍着我们什么了？” 莱因哈特立刻回应。

 

“抱歉，是我措辞不当。” 他浅浅弯了下腰，“因为这水源实际上并不是取之不尽的。在这样的电荷流动中，恒星的核作用会变强，氢原子的核聚变加快，然后恒星自身的平衡就会被打破，甚至，朝着放射性方向倾斜。”

 

他手一抬，建模图像开始变化。塞壬与恒星们一起变红，直到亚尔斯提亮到发白，直到红巨星如鼓起的气球般膨胀——直到某个时刻，气球再也无法维持，嘭！它爆炸了。嘭！亚尔斯提也爆炸了。

 

“恒星核聚变增强后的可能情况便是提前到来的超新星爆炸。” 科学家继续往下说道，“这个我就不用多说，诸位提督也肯定清楚，没有任何已知的热核或者激光武器能与这样的状况相提并论。更何况……” 他低下头想了想，似乎拿不太准自己将要说的话，“还有一些假设，虽然眼下并没有中子对撞机这样的设备来证实我们的理论假设……但我个人认为，等到能证实的时候，也许就来不及了……”

 

“没有关系的，” 杨温和地看着他，“我们都是军人，我们也都知道假设是怎么回事。在战场上，如果等假设得到验证了再去行动，那往往只能悔之晚矣。您请说吧。”

 

他耸耸肩。“好吧。” 半空中浮动的建模图又是一变，“这种增强的聚变反应模式会因为增强的能量向外扩散，也许，还会引起临近的恒星爆炸。一点一点，也许是整个银河系的连锁反应……影响难以估计……”

 

“这也太过耸人听闻！” 皇帝站起来，手撑在桌子上，显得很是激动，“不，先生，即使您说的是对的，那也不存在所谓来不及的情况。这样行星级别的能量交换，会是一个非常缓慢的过程。宇宙对于时间的概念，跟我们完全不一样。即使回廊星系的太阳会提前爆炸，那也不会被我们这代人、以及我们之后很多很多代人亲眼看到，而在这漫长的时间中，谁知道又会发生什么事？总有一天，所有的太阳都会爆炸、都会熄灭，但完全不必从今天开始就忧心得睡不着觉……”

 

“陛下！” 塔纳喀教授忽然站起。

 

莱因哈特猛地扭过头，眼里似乎蓄积着怒意。

 

“下官这里有关于红巨星和恒星活动的监测报告。里面有关于它们核聚变速率、放射性强度以及短期变化情况的具体数据……”

 

***

众人先先后后走出房间，莱因哈特面向窗外站着，手里抓着个什么东西，似乎是挂在脖子上的。他就一直站在那里，希尔德也一直看着他。退到门口的时候，希尔德停住脚步，反而向皇帝的方向走去。

 

也正在门口的罗严塔尔不自觉半抬起手，似乎要出言阻止，但是米达麦亚拉住了他。“我们先出去。” 蜂蜜色头发的元帅低声道。

 

帝国军的两位最高长官并未在皇帝书房前停留太久，他们关上门，便一路交谈着走向一间空置的会客室。杨一行人已经被安排去了另外的休息室。原本，在莱因哈特突然动怒中止会谈后，先寇布便提出离舰返回，但杨似乎不太愿意，他表示还要再等一等。

 

“杨威利的想法，是仍要说服陛下对塞壬动武？” 双璧在一个小桌旁坐下，倒上酒，一边闲聊，一边观望事态如何会有何进展。

 

“不能不战吧？” 米达麦亚忧心忡忡，“事实摆在眼前，这颗星星在扭曲我们的宇宙，无论精神上还是物质上。就像那位教授说的，它不属于这里，不应该在这里。”

 

罗严塔尔半虚着眼，微微偏过头，红光映出他蓝色的眼睛。“但是我理解陛下为什么不愿走……我理解，这就是，被什么东西拉住的感觉……” 他又侧过头，光芒闪过，黑色瞳仁里一片沉静，“既关于吉尔菲艾斯提督，也不完全是他，而是一个人一生中遇到的所有鬼影。”

 

米达麦亚想起自己似乎曾在那片红色洋面上走过，他想起了那种空茫，它在提醒你所有你失去的东西，或者所有你害怕失去的。“那么希望我们能看到鬼影的终结。” 米达麦亚仰头一饮而尽。

 

罗严塔尔看了眼时钟的显示。“你认为伯爵小姐能说服陛下？”

 

米达麦亚歪过头，“你认为陛下不能说服自己吗？”

 

“这算什么？忠诚心测试吗？我的朋友，你太严肃了。” 罗严塔尔笑着举起杯子。两人又喝干了杯底的威士忌，冰块发出清脆响声。黑发的元帅再次看向时钟，收起笑容沉默不语。

 

波浪状的红光摇曳生姿，慢慢融进了此处的沉寂，冰块碰撞的声音不时响起，两个人并未再交谈。然后他们听到了敲门的声音，两个人都抬起头。

 

希尔德匆匆入内，抬眼看到两位元帅在里面，脸上显出诧异。“噢，抱歉，我以为……杨元帅在别的房间吗……我真是昏了头……”

 

“幕间休息结束了？” 罗严塔尔站起来，喊住想要离开的她。

 

希尔德似乎有几分疲惫。“两位元帅可以现在就到陛下书房去。其他提督应该也接到通知了。我正要去请杨元帅。”

 

“伯爵小姐……” 米达麦亚欲言又止。

 

而希尔德只是转过身，声音里很是笃定。“陛下知道他应该做什么。”

 

***

“关键是，我们能否做到。” 莱因哈特环视一圈，“我们该怎样避开塞壬的回击？以及，我们又怎么知道该如何攻击它？彻底消灭一颗行星吗？这在技术上，是否真的可行？” 他望向帝国科学院的成员。

 

事实上，风险很高。一位技术成员展示了已有的清除小行星的事例。巨大的能量消耗、不可控的轨道、不可预见的宇宙尘埃……等等等等，这还不算塞壬本身的质量不小、以及它可以对攻击做出回应，尤其危险的是，它本身的放射性也许会随着碎片散逸到宇宙各处，那样的话，麻烦可就大了。

 

“我有一个提议，也许有点傻……” 帝国科学院的一个青年生物学家怯生生地开口。等到皇帝允许后，他站起来展示了伊谢尔伦方面获得的脉冲图。

 

“他，或者她——抱歉，如果我们认为塞壬是一个生命体的话，为什么不把生命作为生命看待？——有能力对我们发出的信号作出回应。是的，我们现在还无法理解塞壬到底在回应什么……但是，只要有沟通的可能，为什么不尝试一下呢？”

 

罗严塔尔短促地笑了一声，异常响亮。“这可真是方便，那该怎么通知它高抬贵手呢？是对它喊话、还是直接发射我们的脑电波过去？”

 

“在下正是要建议使用脑电波发射的方式。” 年轻的科学家认真回答。罗严塔尔一时噎住，只得耸肩。

 

这时斯坦尼斯拉夫站起来，“我能回应一下吗？谢谢，这位先生，最初我也考虑过这个办法。只不过，细想之下，这个方式甚至比使用核弹炸掉塞壬更为危险。”

 

“塞壬善于模仿和复制。” 塔纳喀教授轻声接了一句。

 

“没错，就是这个原因。” 斯坦尼斯拉夫清了清嗓子，“事实上我们所有的语言和思维方式，都植根于不同个体间的交往。这种前提的不同就会带来根本的不同，恕我直言，我不认为我们可以理解塞壬，也不认为塞壬有这个意愿来理解我们。如果仅仅是做无用功那倒也罢了，但要是主动的将数据化的个人意识示意图传送过去，谁知道我们又会面对什么？也许我明天早上起来，看见又一个自己从门口进来。也许我白天同妻子道别出门上班，晚上回来时妻子已经不认得我，因为她没准已经被替换过了！这会是个什么世界？”

 

年轻人脸色煞白，声音也不自觉低了下去，“那会是全人类的精神失常……”

 

莱因哈特在倾听的过程中逐渐拧紧了眉头，这时候他的目光停留在杨威利身上。“杨提督，” 他稍微侧转身，“您专程前来，应该不是为了特意告诉朕，这也不行、那也不行的吧？”

 

杨威利笑笑，点了下头。“如果我们不能告诉它离开，那就强迫它离开吧。”

 

莱因哈特挑了挑眉毛，仰在椅背上，“那如何又在难以使用武力的情况下强迫一颗星星呢？”

 

“武力当然还是需要的。” 杨仍然笑着，“就像在军事上我们讲不战而屈人之兵，那也并非是自己不动一兵一卒的意思。”

 

莱因哈特又一次拧紧眉头，“您的意思是……”

 

“也算常规做法吧，” 杨撇了下嘴，“切断对方的供给。”

 

先寇布在椅子上动了动，这些话唤回了一些并不久远的记忆，他体验到某种熟悉的感觉。他觉得杨也体验到了，那种属于用兵家的要素、那种构成他精神堡垒的支柱，正在这个温和的黑发青年身上变得格外有力。这种熟悉感几乎令他打了个冷颤。

 

科学家的声音令他重新收束心神。斯坦尼斯拉夫正在将建模图放大，“……所以，最好能在短时间内破坏塞壬在这一星域构建的平衡，从而在引力自然作用下，迫使它脱离恒星的引力场，或者，在最好的情况下，能使它再次进入空间跃迁。”

 

“也就是说，” 教授抱着手臂补充道，“怎么来的、也请怎么走。它完全有能力离开我们的宇宙。”

 

“如果我们在这里放置一个大质量天体，” 斯坦尼斯拉夫点了下建模图上塞壬和红巨星之间的某个地方，继续着自己的说明，“那么通过轨道共振，重力推力本身便可以改变塞壬的轨道，将其推向离恒星更远的地方。这个做法很安全，但是过程非常漫长，可能……需要几百万年……” 一阵笑声，科学家自己也不好意思地笑了笑，“是的，各位提督，这就意味着并不安全……尤其，塞壬并不是普通星体，而是有意识的智慧生物，在这漫长时间里，它会不会做出其他举动、会不会前往银河系的其他地方，完全不可知。即使它什么也不做，乖乖呆在这里，但是通过微弱的引力累积导致的轨道改动是否真的可以抵消塞壬对引力场的破坏，也未可知。”

 

米达麦亚有些急了。“那请您直接说该怎么办吧！”

 

斯坦尼斯拉夫仍是不慌不忙地点了下塞壬与红巨星之间的那个虚拟光点，“答案仍然在这里。我们需要这里出现一个大质量天体，最好，它还能进行核弹级别的能量发射。”

 

先寇布感觉又是一阵震颤袭过全身，他几乎没法克制自己将那个词说出口。而等他说出来，他才意识到这个答案早已在旁边那人的脑海中。

 

“伊谢尔伦？”

 

“是的，伊谢尔伦。” 坐在先寇布旁边的杨以平和的声调补充，假装没有意识到在座帝国提督们的震惊。“这就是我们要提出的计划。不必直接攻击塞壬，也不必同塞壬接触，而是要让伊谢尔伦要塞出现在这个地方，借力打力。” 他站起身，抬手指了指图上的虚拟光点，“但单靠我们自己的力量，这件事却是无法完成。不过，我有充分的理由相信，帝国方面拥有实现这项计划的能力。”

 

缪拉最先反应过来。“要塞……对要塞？”

 

希尔德也恍然大悟，“既然能把要塞搬过去，那应该也能把要塞搬走。”

 

这时斯坦尼斯拉夫手指一动，建模图开始活动起来。通过质量改变而倾斜的引力场、星体的突然出现改变了共振的幅度、不存在的细线被拉长绷紧……莱因哈特目不转睛看着，脸色有些苍白，表情没有丝毫改变……恒星相撞一般，塞壬承受了高密度的质量撞击，那根用来标示的细线终于崩断……莱因哈特忽然站起身……塞壬被驱逐出了引力场，停留在图示中的某个地方。

 

“据我们测算，这里会是空间异动的连接点，那么，” 斯坦尼斯拉夫说完又让示意图重新活动起来——红色被漩涡吸收，红色消失在图示中——“如果顺利的话，我们就能成功地送它离开。”

 

全场一片沉寂，只有莱因哈特茫然看向半空中消失的红点，“然后呢？”

 

“然后？” 科学家缓缓扭过头，像是没有听懂，诧异地望着皇帝。

 

“然后就……” 莱因哈特费力地干咽一下，“然后就，什么都没有了吗？”

 

眼尖的侍从递过来一杯水，莱因哈特慌慌张张地伸手去碰，却一不小心打翻在地。清脆的玻璃碎裂声在这间安静的屋子里显得格外响亮。皇帝不耐烦地挥手止住忙不迭道歉的侍从，撑着桌子挥了挥手，“朕知道了……朕，朕会考虑的……事关重大，不必这样，妄下决断……可以，可以再等一等……” 他低头说完，匆忙转身，感觉想要逃离此地。

 

先寇布听到旁边传来“吱——”地一下刺耳的摩擦声。杨威利不知哪来的敏捷，忽然就推开椅子离开桌前。

 

“如果可以的话，我能与您谈一谈下一步的安排吗？那是我本已准备好、却没有机会提起的话题。我很高兴现在还能回到这里来。如果伊谢尔伦原本就是帝国眼中的尖刺，那么现在，解决的方式就在眼前。关于恒星核聚变的数据您已经看过了，塞壬能对人的精神产生的影响我们也早就清楚，那么一起面对这个问题，可以说是刻不容缓。这其实也是我原本的意思：伊谢尔伦并非不可放弃。把它拿走，让它离开那个军事要地，我可以做出这样的许诺：要塞将在空间跃迁后移交给帝国。” 杨威利一口气说到这里，才终于稍微停了停，“当然，与此同时，我也希望得到皇帝的许诺，伊谢尔伦与艾尔-法西尔的军民，以及在海尼森和——”

 

“杨元帅，” 莱因哈特冷冷截断，“够了。您想得很周到，也表达得很清楚，而朕也已经说过，会考虑的。不会拖很久。伯爵小姐，” 他侧了下头，“代朕送客吧。”

 

皇帝面前的门打开了，里面的套间没有开灯，黑得沉甸甸的。他听见侍卫长似乎在呵斥，他听见来来往往的脚步声。提督们的影子长长地斜斜地投在光亮的地板上，谁都没有说话。这沉默像是理解像是宽慰又像是责备。他听出了希尔德左右为难的语气，但杨威利没回答，应该也并没有走。他知道身后是所有人的目光。

 

前方的门里，似乎跳跃着火红光斑，红宝石一样的红，透出几分亲切，又有几分哀伤。紧接着顶上的大吊灯亮了起来，暖黄的充盈的光亮闯到他脚边。莱因哈特低下头，看着自己的手——请将宇宙握在手中——他迟疑着看向凝滞的空气，停下了脚步。

 

***

“后来你又与皇帝谈了什么？” 先寇布瞄了眼正在副驾驶座上闭目养神的杨。

 

杨缓缓抬起眼皮，“他只是听我完整地谈完想法……然后问了些具体操作上的问题。”

 

“没了？那他到底什么态度？”

 

“他知道没人能替他拿主意，即使过去的自己也不能。” 杨凝神看着外面，“我想这也就够了。”

 

先寇布听了则显得饶有兴致地看着他，“这也是阁下自己的想法吧？那么……” 他满意地看着杨也收回目光看向自己，“对于你自己，阁下又知道多少？”

 

点点光亮从窗外驰过，杨用手指敲着窗，忽然摇头。“真是考验人的问题……好吧，老实说，恐怕不会很多……”

 

从先寇布的表情来看很难说他对这个回答满意还是不满意。“唔……可是那又怎么样，谁又能打包票说，自己有多了解自己呢？” 他似乎只是在自己回答自己，同时随手提了速，眼睛一眨不眨，倒像是前方有什么危险一样。“啊，抱歉，说些莫名其妙的话。你只当我是在不懂装懂而已吧。”

 

杨却忽然歪过头，“不懂装懂？我倒听不懂了，先寇布中将在不懂装懂什么？”

 

先寇布眼里的光锐利起来，两人对视了短短几秒，忽然又都同时发笑。“你总是让我无话可说。” 先寇布挪开目光，语气里重又带上了几分戏谑，“提督刚才倒是显得神采奕奕，像是有十足成算。怎么，我们的魔术师又打算露一手了？”

 

“魔术师自己要是没有信心百倍的样子，又如何能让观众相信呢？” 杨也懒懒地窝回了座位里，手臂环绕在身前，“而且，这也不是魔法，不过就是简单的科学。”

 

“可我倒更想见识一下魔法。” 先寇布关上仪表显示，突然拉了拉领巾，贴近杨威利身前。“你说，提督，要是我现在干脆把这条船开走呢？我可没你那么多好心肠。恒星会爆炸？我不管。整个宇宙会像放烟花一样噼里啪啦炸掉？管他呢，走得远远的，谁也不告诉，你说，会怎样？” 

 

杨伸出一根手指抵住他的肩膀把他稍微推开一点，然后这根手指又在空中转了个圈。“就，这条船？” 满脸鄙薄的样子。

 

其实先寇布也早就清楚他不会回答，便也就着话头自己打了圆场。“确实不能，不能是这条船，” 他盯着杨，抬了抬手指，示意后面的座舱，“我差点忘了，船上原本还有这么多人。”

 

搭载了这一行人的交通艇抵达尤利西斯后，杨威利刚一出舱门，就看见尤里安等在那里。他大概猜到了八九分。一问之下，果然如此。大约十五分钟前，皇帝发来了通讯。

 

——杨威利元帅：请您告知返回伊谢尔伦要塞的时间及此后具体安排。瓦列提督与梅克林格提督会与您接洽，商谈相关事宜。米达麦亚元帅会统一负责我军行动。

莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆

 

除了随行成员，其他人都一头雾水。他们都等着的解释。无妨，这一路上，总有时间说个清清楚楚。先寇布想象着卡介伦难看的脸色，杨威利连篇累牍地哀叹起即将来临的、一眼望不到头的繁重事务，亚典波罗则已在着手安排舰队返航。

 

总之，是时候回伊谢尔伦了。


	15. 伊谢尔伦，不再喧嚣的广场

按照古地球上的某种历法，七月是流火的季节。尽管自然的物候变化对于这座人工天体并无实质意义，但若只以表象来看，伊谢尔伦要塞确实已完全浸润在蒸腾的燥热中。

 

亚历克斯·卡介伦中将早已经忙得焦头烂额：一边是帝国的工程人员和工兵部队从回廊另一头进驻，另一边则是上百万军民的大撤离。宇宙港天天人流如织，船只密集地进出，纷扰嘈杂，昼夜不息。他要去清点各处的军资储备，他要去协调帝国的工程队，他要妥善安排航路，有时候他还得去平息不可避免的口角争执。

 

有些人想早点走，有些人不想走，有些人不理解为什么要走，还有些人就是心里不舒服想发泄出来罢了。桩桩件件，都挤进了宇宙里的这个狭小角落，压缩在如此急促的时间安排当中。卡介伦也不是什么任劳任怨的圣人，他几乎每天都在窝火，每天都在打算干脆甩手了之。不过显得比较有特权的一点是，他可以去找杨威利当面抱怨。

 

比如他隔两天就会跑过去说，你不要留在这里碍手碍脚的，你自己先去艾尔-法西尔就好了嘛，剩下的工作又不是真正的战争，你在与不在，又有什么太大区别？后续的事情不能预先设定程序自动完成吗？

 

当然卡介伦中将还是失算了。这位司令官油盐不进，虽然只是天天坐在那里看数据和图表，但也丝毫没有抬脚就走的意思。

 

“你公平一点吧，学长，我一直好好呆在指挥室，怎么会妨碍到你的工作？对了，卡介伦夫人带着莎洛特她们走了吗？”

 

卡介伦说妻女都会跟自己一起，最后一批撤离伊谢尔伦。“到底是舍不得的。” 他补充道。

 

杨也只好无奈地呷了口红茶。“不过好在到了艾尔-法西尔之后，熟人朋友也仍然在那里，慢慢就会重新习惯的。”

 

“菲列特利加呢？” 卡介伦换了个话题，“我没有去问她，但是她应该……”

 

“我劝不动。” 杨放下茶杯，“菲列特利加坚持留下。尤里安也要留下。我也找不出什么反对意见啊，虽然真的是没有必要。” 他晃了晃头，像是要甩开这些烦恼，“跃迁也许会出现不能顺利到达指定地点的情况，这样还要进行第二次跳跃……对于人体来说，短时间内密集承受这样大的压力其实是不太好的……但她又不听，我也……”

 

门口响起轻微的咳嗽声。“可不要背后说人闲话哦。” 他的妻子兼副官笑吟吟地走进来。杨暗暗吐了下舌头，连忙低头再次端起空空的茶杯。

 

菲列特利加从他手里把杯子拿过来，去旁边桌上斟满了茶。“我会去一趟艾尔-法西尔。这样大批量的移民，我们也不能直接扔给自治政府了事，后续的协调工作总是需要人去完成的。你跟尤里安都那么忙，卡介伦中将当然也没有时间，我想，那么还是我去吧。” 她把茶杯放到丈夫手上，坐在桌边看着他，“不过呢，在跃迁之前，我是肯定会回来的，这个你就不用管了。”

 

杨赞赏地点头，想了想又补充道，“不过大家也不会就这么都挤在艾尔-法西尔，请告诉民众暂且忍耐一下吧，如果顺利的话，不久之后就可以回到海尼森去……嗯，我相信皇帝不会言而无信的吧……”

 

“你说我们的房子会不会已经住进了新的人家？” 菲列特利加一边说着话、一边重新拿了个杯子倒茶。杨听了一愣，半天没说出话，显然是没有考虑过这个问题。菲列特利加把茶端给卡介伦，继续说着，“我就是在想，我们回去之后，如果看见别人住在那里，会不开心的吧？那毕竟是我们的房子呀。可是把别人赶走呢，又好像没有道理？我不是很懂这些……所以我就在想，我们是不是该提前买套新房子？我这几天都在看海尼森的房产经纪商发布的信息，有几个也是很不错的。”

 

呆坐了一会儿，杨终于挤出一点声音。“买房子……那很好呀，你看中了什么，就买下来吧。”

 

“你还记不记得我们度蜜月的湖边？”

 

“没道理会忘吧？”

 

“我是故意这么问你的……湖的另一头地势要平坦一些，附近挨着些镇子，风景没有山脚下好，但是生活要便利些，我们去城里、去山里，路程都不远。现在那里挂出来一栋两层小楼，还有个挺大的院子。我觉得还算满意。”

 

“你觉得好那就肯定很好了。”

 

“太敷衍了吧？连照片都没有看，甚至价钱也没有问。”

 

杨威利理屈词穷。好在他的妻子也只是宽容地笑着，又往他的杯子里倒了些茶，“其实想着早点定下来，我也是有私心的，等到共和政府迁移的消息正式公布，海尼森的房价不知会涨到什么程度，要是那时候再出手，我们怕是只能买到一个阳台了。”

 

“不至于吧？我记得我们还是有一些存款的。”

 

两人就这么你一言我一语地说着，听言谈间的语气，似乎已经搬进了那栋湖边的小楼。之后又提到城里熟悉的餐馆，菲列特利加便建议回去当天就过去吃晚餐，他们又兴致勃勃商量起菜谱来。至于卖酒的老板，菲列特利加则不太鼓励太过频繁地往来。杨想起来他还认识一些书商，也许回去之后也可以联络一下，他那些久未成形的写作计划，似乎也可以从容安排上日程。

 

“我当然还是要继续上烹饪课的，” 菲列特利加仍有些不好意思，“到时候可不要嫌弃我常来打扰哦，卡介伦中将。”

 

这时候两人才注意到，不知什么时候，卡介伦中将已起身离开了。

 

 

先寇布浑身是汗从格斗训练室里出来，顺手拽住一个刚巧路过的连队下士，“出什么事了？”

 

那名下士本来又急又恼，等到看清楚对方是谁，这才连忙敬礼，“报告长官，他们说亚典波罗少将和波布兰中校快打起来了。”

 

“……那又关你什么事？”

 

下士的眼神有些游移。“报告长官……他们说……说……林兹上校在餐厅开了盘押注，再晚就来不及了……”

 

“一帮不嫌事大的家伙！” 先寇布甩开下士的上衣，在他跑开前又打了个响指，“喂！你！慌个鬼啊？站好，立正，说清楚，亚典波罗和波布兰在哪儿？”

 

得知两人一路从机库吵到军官宿舍，先寇布有些想笑。他稍作打算，当下也没有迟疑，径直走向波布兰的房间。

 

到了那里，才发现走廊里两边都堵着人，先寇布呵斥了两句，他们这才三三两两散去。

 

亚典波罗确实正在砸门。

 

“波布兰！出来！再不回答我就撞门进来了！”

 

先寇布皱了皱眉，干脆屈起一条腿撑在墙上，靠墙站在一边。亚典波罗就这么重复喊了好几遍，但里面还是一点反应都没有。先寇布仍然没有多话，继续皱着眉头看着。

 

分舰队司令官锲而不舍，又是一拳砸在门上，“波布兰——”

 

“你不是要撞门进来吗！说到做到啊！” 里面终于有了回音。先寇布不由得抿起嘴。

 

但随即他抬起了眉毛。亚典波罗退后两步，对准电子锁飞起就是一脚。警报声呜呜呜地在走廊里转起来。亚典波罗没理会，再次退后两步，狠狠一脚下去。

 

门锁和门框那里终于现出一道缝隙，亚典波罗没撞两下，就松松地脱落开。他推开门的一瞬间忽然警觉，又猛地向回一拉。酒瓶子撞在门板上的声音。

 

“过分了吧？” 亚典波罗嘀咕一句，再次小心推开门进了屋。

 

“滚出去……” 埋在沙发里的波布兰伸脚踢翻了一只酒瓶。瓶子咕噜咕噜往外滚，到门口稳稳停住。先寇布悄无声息地靠门站着，抬脚抵住酒瓶。亚典波罗回头看了他一眼，低声解释道，“波布兰不愿走。”

 

这话仍被里面的人听到了，波布兰立刻撑起来。“走？去哪儿？你们想走尽管走就是了。我不愿意。我也没办法离开。”

 

亚典波罗看了眼屋内的时钟，脸色变得严肃。“波布兰中校，还有半个小时就是飞行中队预定离港的时间，你现在既没有整理好着装，也没去安排整队，像这样浪费大家的时间，也太厚脸皮了吧？”

 

“那你去告诉杨提督，或者告诉尤里安，不管是谁吧，尽管撤我的职。我当场退役，现在就不干了。”

 

先寇布清了清嗓子。“那这个问题就很好解决了：平民早就该离港。”

 

波布兰扭过头，好像突然才注意到他，深绿色的眼睛里这时一下蓄满浓重的嘲讽。“噢，先寇布中将？我还在想，您怎么坐得住？” 他盯着先寇布的眼睛，也并不闪避，摇摇晃晃斜着肩膀站起来，“不，您还是坐不住的。那天天干什么呢？打沙袋，对吗？满身的力气没地方用，眼睁睁看着什么也做不了，对吧，先寇布中将？”

 

亚典波罗左看一眼、右看一眼，有些担忧地挡在波布兰身前，“波布兰中校，别说这些废话，服从命令。”

 

“我谁的命令也不服从！” 波布兰梗着脖子吼了回去，一把推开亚典波罗，“那个人也不行！现在不行！他凭什么跟我道歉？因为高尼夫不会再来了？我他妈想不到吗？他把我叫过去，就这样看着我的眼睛跟我说这些，我说杨提督，你自己现在就坐在这里，我难道还会想不到——”

 

他的话戛然而止。先寇布忽然横起胳膊压着他脖子抵拢墙壁。波布兰最初躲闪不及，但冷静下来后仍是一脸讪笑，干脆动也不动，看上去既不准备还手、也没打算闪避，反而高昂起头迎上他的目光。

 

先寇布一拳砸在墙上。亚典波罗迅速上来拉开了波布兰。

 

“这算什么？连说都不能说？” 波布兰不理会，“你们干站在这里看我做什么？可笑，我能耽误什么大事？我只是很生气，我只想这个见鬼的计划根本不要发生！管他什么危险，杨舰队什么危险没见过？”

 

先寇布头抵着墙，胸口剧烈起伏几下。“废物。” 也不知道他是在说谁。他转过身走了。

 

“不可救药的家伙！” 波布兰不依不饶，几步跨到走廊里对着先寇布远去的背影大喊。他见亚典波罗仍是面色不善地站在旁边，一副不把他带走不肯罢休的架势，心里更加火大。“还有你！你也是！你们都是！” 他骂骂咧咧地进屋从地板上捡起军装，“我他妈也一样。活该这么不可救药。”

 

 

准备的工作说快也快。转眼间，要塞已基本完成撤离，按照预定计划，再经过两天调试，伊谢尔伦就将进入跃迁。这天晚上先寇布睡不着，他觉得杨应该还在中央指挥室里，便想着过去找他。可是到了那儿，却只有稀稀拉拉几个卫兵。先寇布便从指挥室出来，沿着要塞的中央通道往外走。夜里，空荡荡的要塞更显沉静安宁，他不禁心情复杂地回忆第一次踏上这条路的感觉。冯·拉肯少校，森严的警卫，过分肃穆的帝国军军装。他不自觉勾起一抹笑。

 

他从通道尽头的电梯上到了要塞顶层。

 

穹顶下方的瞭望平台已不再安排人值守，毕竟此时已无需再担心来犯之敌。先寇布走过去的时候，发现外层顶盖被打开了，有遥远的星光投进来。有一个人坐在被玻璃罩顶隔开的天穹下。

 

还能是谁？

 

“我以为你还在工作。” 先寇布在他斜对面站定，背靠着玻璃外墙。

 

杨短促地发笑。“就算我用不着睡觉，也没有全天无休的道理吧？这可是太强人所难了。”

 

先寇布也短促发笑。“在想什么？” 杨的眼睛里透着光，让他觉得安心。

 

“马上就要进入跃迁了，” 杨撇撇嘴，“还能想什么？当然是想塞壬的事。”

 

先寇布叹口气，“又何必多想？已经按照计划反复推演好几次了，到时候，按部就班完成罢了。”

 

“不，不是这些具体的事……” 杨倒好像有些不好意思，“我在想塞壬来的那个地方……另一个宇宙，如果可以这么说的话……我在想那个地方在哪里，是不是就在我们脚底下，是不是其实离我们很近很近。不，别打断我，我是说……就像，你知道莫比乌斯环吗？对，就像那样，我们和它处于不同的位面，不管往前走多远，也永远遇不见，近在咫尺，却永远无法触及。然后，突然间，那里不知道发生了什么我们不知道的变化，这个环上被戳了个洞，塞壬被推了过来……”

 

“然后带来礼物，和数不清的麻烦……”

 

杨微微笑着点头，“是的，而且也许麻烦还要更多一点……我猜测，它应该原本也是居于某个双恒或者三恒星系，在它原本的位置，它也是如此运作，但是依照那个宇宙的自然规律，却不会带来这些后果……但这是我们无法改变的事。” 

 

“是的，这是我们无法改变的事，就让星星自己去改变吧。” 先寇布抬起头，注视着银色光辉垂落。也不知多少光年之前，燃烧的恒星放出了这些光芒。他忽然有些感概。

 

“在想什么？” 杨注意地看着他。

 

“我是在想……” 先寇布轻微地摇了下头，“我们总是对自己说，宇宙无边无际，人却非常渺小，渺小到可以忽略不计。但是你看，在那颗星星里，我们那点微末的情感居然能引动这么大的波澜，一个人头脑里的那点东西竟然对这浩瀚宇宙有那么一丁点意义……也许，这样想起来，多少也算是一种安慰。”

 

杨似乎在想着先寇布的话，过了一阵，他扬起嘴角，眼睛眨了眨。“先寇布中将果然是个浪漫的人。虽然按照事实来说的话，星星并不在乎我们的喜怒哀乐，星星无知无觉。”

 

“那不是更好的证明？” 先寇布很快回答，“证明在这些什么脑电波蛋白体之外，我们的情感确实具有独一无二的意义。除了深陷其中的人，任何外力都无法拿走，哪怕是这样见鬼的高深魔法，哪怕是这样几乎接近神的东西。”

 

这番话倒让杨点着头，没有反驳，也没有戏谑。“我也觉得这样很好。你知道吗，如果宇宙间真有接近神的存在，那么像塞壬这样有缺陷的神，也许我可以接受。”

 

“缺陷？”

 

“它似乎是全知全能的，就像神一样。但是它无法决定未来的道路，它在宇宙间横冲直撞，吞噬远胜过它的力量，然而又完全没有自知之明，它不知道它前进的每一步同样也是无休止的失败。我觉得这非常真实，你明白吗？因为人也如此。” 杨抬头看着天幕，略微停下想了想，“但是作为神的话，它更纯粹一些。它不需要为苦痛去赎罪，不需要为灾难去拯救，不需要为信念去坚守。它茫然无觉，就只是存在着。”

 

先寇布眉间拧紧想了好久，这才斟酌着说，“我想也是。我对它而言，与一粒尘埃并无区别。充其量是会思考的尘埃。因此我仍然觉得很难相信，它就这么无意识地触动了两个人的悲欢。”

 

杨侧过身，双手紧紧攥住栏杆，似乎想说什么，只是苦于一时找不到合适的措辞。

 

“那么……” 先寇布立刻转换了话题。他决心把困在嘴边多日的话讲出来，“还是真的要这样做？你真的……不担心吗？”

 

杨很清楚先寇布问的是什么。但他却开口说起行动里具体的安排，他站起身，也走向玻璃外壁，慢慢说起自己的一些想法。最后他说起自己的遗憾，似乎是想道歉，但是先寇布打断了他。杨感觉到自己撞上坚实的胸口，脸颊被压在他肩头。他迟疑一下，弯起手臂，摊平手掌轻轻覆上先寇布的后背，触及他的肩胛。

 

两个人都显得有点不自然，稍微觉出些尴尬，但始终却没有人先放手。就这么古怪僵硬地站了一会儿，先寇布才终于开始挪动手臂，将自己的一只手环在他腰间，上身稍微向后仰了下。他低下头想去看杨的眼睛，却被头发挡住了视线，他只犹豫了片刻，便腾出另一只手去整理他额前的头发。

 

“我小时候，曾听过帝国的神话故事，关于一个叫瓦尔哈拉的地方……“

 

“我知道那个。” 杨昂起脸，“难道不是一种军国主义宣传吗？给出一个虚假的承诺和嘉奖，号召世人为了所谓的荣誉去死。我不喜欢宣扬死的哲学，无论用的是美女还是别的什么形式。”

 

先寇布半张着嘴，有些始料未及，但这回他看清了杨的眼睛。“请不要煞风景。” 他浅浅抬起嘴角，愉快地看着杨唇边的微笑。“好吧，你说吧，我听你说。” 杨的嘴唇动了动。

 

“也没什么。我其实也不信。但有时候人会需要这种安慰。”

 

杨专注地看着他。“就像你在塞壬里看到的那种安慰？” 先寇布眼里微微有些疑惑，杨垂下眼睛，“我也想知道，你想看到怎样的我？”

 

他不由失笑。“你就是你。”

 

杨这时候却扣紧了他的肩膀，把脸侧向一边，隔着军装的布料，先寇布仍然依稀觉得杨的脸颊有些发烫。“我知道你想要整理我的头发。我还知道你想要我抓紧你的后背，” 杨把手挪过去，十指陷进脊柱两侧坚实的肌肉，“你想让我叫你的名字。华尔特，是吗？华尔特，” 杨几乎贴紧他的耳廓低语，“你坐在我身后看着我的时候，还想过很多别的事吧，华尔特？”

 

先寇布僵硬地任由杨抱着他。“你……” 他吞咽一下，“你没有忘。”

 

“是的，我只是不想让你知道。我撒谎了，抱歉。”

 

先寇布捏住杨的双肩，眼睛瞪得很大，两个人侧靠着银光闪烁的玻璃外壁，许久没说话。先寇布好几次张开嘴，却什么话都说不出，只有呼吸声变得粗重。

 

“我担心你的退缩和躲闪，” 杨慢慢开始说，“我担心会破坏我们之间细心维系的舒适，” 他又侧过脸靠向先寇布肩头，“我还担心，我会伤害你的回忆，伤害你回忆里那个无可匹敌的形象——请别打断！——” 杨又蹭了蹭，用额头用力抵住他肩上的硬骨，“其实也没有什么吧，虽然这样说起来有些不近人情，但你失去的，本就已经失去了。我不想改变这份无可替代。”

 

其实先寇布并没有打断的意思。他觉得自己的感知世界里只剩下杨的体温和心跳。这份真实令他格外痛苦。“告诉我，这可以是真的，对吗？” 他用力挤按着杨的后背，将他压到自己身前， “我能拥有一个答案吗？一个直接的、确切的答案，无论是什么。”

 

杨似乎瑟缩了一下，这轻微的反应让先寇布心底一沉。他几乎想制止杨的回答。 

 

“你知道的，我无法告诉你我自己也不知道的事。” 但杨已经开口，“我不是杨威利，我也是杨威利。就当我是他的一种可能性吧。而我很确定，在这种可能性里，一切都很真实。”

 

恒星的燃烧或寂灭、远处神秘的波澜诡谲、王朝政权的兴衰更替、人世间的种种悲欢，所有牵绊都好像急速退去，退散作了毫不相干的背景。此时也没有什么宇宙了，他只知道眼前这个人很瘦很轻。

 

“那我能说什么呢？能拥有最不可能的可能，已经是意外中的意外。” 先寇布微微侧身抵紧栏杆，眺望远处的暗红；杨也随他侧身，靠紧他的肩膀；先寇布搭在他肩头的手缓慢地用力按压。“你知道，我一生的情爱都是加速的，我飞快地爱上一个人，飞快地得到一个人，然后飞快地离开一个人。但我走向你的时候，却无比的，无比的，缓慢。我不知道自己在期待什么，我、我们所有的力量合在一起都无法抗衡……也许剩下的只有不满……不，不对，其实，是怨恨。”

 

杨抬起头看他，手指有些迟缓地伸向他的下巴。先寇布捏住他的掌心。“我忽然想到一个糟糕的笑话……我想到，在那些流传许久的誓词里，‘直到死亡将我们分开’可能会是一句谎言。”

 

杨也反扭过来捏住他的手，从表情看，他应该理解了这个糟糕笑话的可笑之处。“我也想到一个糟糕的笑话。人们都说走向死亡是一去不复返的旅程，却没人想到，这还有可能是一张往返票。”

 

但先寇布却没笑。“我曾以为，有些事情只要不开始就不会有痛苦。但我错了，错得很惨，也许因此受到了惩罚。为了改正错误，我能提一个要求吗？”

 

那黑亮的眼睛眨了眨，似乎在估算这句话的份量。“如果我能做到。” 杨略显迟疑。

 

先寇布笑了，“别紧张。” 他伸手过去盖住他的双眼，声音很轻，“一个吻。我向你要一个真正的吻。曾经，我永不会开口索求，也并不期待你的回应。当然你也可以当我没说，毕竟——”

 

他忽然被人盖住了眼睛，又被推挤着向后，直到脊背传来金属壁的冰凉。杨环住他的后颈，重重压下来，动作急躁而慌乱，几乎撞上他的鼻子。先寇布把重心换到一条腿上，稍微下拉身体，同时托着他的腰向上抬了抬；但中将并不打算过分积极地出手相助。杨在一片漆黑中忙乱地抚过他的脸颊，略显干涩的嘴唇来回在胡茬与唇缝间游离刮蹭。先寇布扣紧了他的腰。

 

伴随时断时续的呼吸，杨试探着伸出舌尖碰了碰，像在敲门一样。先寇布克制住了咬上他嘴唇的冲动，他很想知道杨会怎样做，他也只想知道这个，因为他会牢牢记住。他会记住杨嘴唇的湿度，还有他很用力地扒住自己身体、很用力地用舌尖卷开自己嘴唇的样子。杨还舔了他的下巴，咬着他的下唇吮吸，又把舌头伸进去无止境地纠缠……先寇布忽然抖了一下，一个激灵从脊柱直冲大脑。

 

老天，这曾是他的幻想……他曾想过这样深深地去吻他的司令官。在那些无望的美梦中。

 

先寇布猛然拉下杨的手，垂下头重重喘气。杨紧张起来，“怎么了？” 他也喘着气，后退半步，像是下一秒就要扭过身跑开。但是先寇布紧紧扣住他的手腕。

 

“怎么了？” 杨垂着头，又问了一遍。

 

先寇布从褐灰色的发丝下面抬起眼，淡银光线飘散下来，原本刀削斧凿一般的轮廓更显清朗。他的目光很专注，只是没有了往日的尖锐，满溢着温和。“我说了，一个吻，可以吗？”

 

杨扭了扭手，但是挣脱不开，星光浅淡，但先寇布还是知道他脸上开始泛红。“我不是已经……” 先寇布知道他以为自己做错了。

 

不是的。他想说。然后他笑了笑，挺起身环住杨的腰，双腿轻捷一转，两人站立的方向顿时调了个儿：先寇布面对着杨，而杨背靠着微热的金属壁。

 

“刚才是你吻我，不算。” 先寇布松开杨的手腕，双手捧住他的脸颊。

 

显而易见，杨松了口气，接着就几乎是责备似的说，“中将先生总是会有些让我吃惊的想法。”

 

“我不这样认为。我从来没让你吃惊过。” 先寇布侧了下脖子，缓缓俯下身，“倒是你，从来没让我觉得轻松。”

 

杨威利也挨近他，抬起黑色的眼睛。先寇布扶住他的后颈，然后歪下头，碰了一下。

 

然后再一下，一下。刚才亲吻的热度还残留着，先寇布似在轻轻抚平，从嘴角到唇齿。人类到底为什么会用这个形式表达亲密，先寇布并不清楚，他也不清楚亲吻是否是一种语言，泄露出或隐或显的欲望和依恋。他只是暗自期望杨威利能记住他的每一个动作、每一点表达，最好是永远记住。

 

过了很长一段时间他才意识到自己似乎太苛刻了，于是有些不舍地松开一点臂膀，在杨滚烫的脸颊和鼻尖讨好似地轻啄几下。杨汗湿的后背顺着金属墙体滑落一段，直到被先寇布的上臂卡住；他抓紧那上面的肌肉，耷拉着头，肩膀抽动几下，像是在努力平缓呼吸。

 

“果真是不可救药的浪漫主义……” 杨好像这才回过神，意识到这个隐秘迷人的时刻确实已经发生。他故作随意似的挠了挠头发，拉回平常的自己。“会有什么不同吗？连一粒尘埃都无法改变。” 不过他并没有离开，仍是停留在先寇布的臂弯间。

 

“我想也不能。” 先寇布的嘴唇停留在司令官的额头。从那丛零乱的黑发看出去，穹顶外星河摇曳，斑斑点点的银光投射进黑漆漆的舱室。“只是，宇宙太过荒凉了啊……” 这个男人最后沙哑着回答。


	16. 全舰队出击！——再逃跑！

大约在工兵部队开赴伊谢尔伦的同时，回廊一带的帝国军也开始了争分夺秒的工作，准备去与自然规律讨价还价。任务繁重而单调，有些军官会在咖啡时间随口抱怨，宇宙舰队如今干的活倒也跟工兵没什么两样。米达麦亚多多少少听闻了此类言论，未加理睬。此事于他也是新鲜的体验，需要直接接触的既不是同僚也不是敌人，而是各个监测点发来的数据、图表和分析。

 

连日来，宇宙舰队按部就班地执行着前期行动计划，他们不断地从尘埃带中捕获穿梭的陨石，再将其拖到红巨星引力轨道中，发射弹头让它们穿透红巨星燃烧的表层，深入熄灭的地核。如同蚂蚁搬家一般的工作给红巨星质量带来的影响极小，若在平常，那一点点改变几乎可以忽略不计。

 

但是在肉眼看不到的地方，原本稳定的引力场会因为质量的些微改变通过共振被放大。若是仔细监测，会发现红色被撕扯开来，将星体束在一处的那根不存在的线在越崩越紧……

 

这边杨威利刚结束与米达麦亚的交谈，亚典波罗的通讯就传了进来。帝国军已经尽数撤出塞壬星域，而伊谢尔伦舰队也已经到达预定位置。

 

魔术师。人们这样形容屡屡创造奇迹的杨威利。不过魔术就其本质而言也并不神秘，而只是高超技艺操控下的骗术，或者说障眼法。舞台上的魔术师只会让观众看到他想让观众看到的部分，战场上的魔术师也同样，杨的其中一个秘诀就在于引导敌人做出他们认为自己做出的最佳选择。

 

但这一次呢？面对塞壬，心理因素恐怕起不了作用，对方并不思考，至少不像人类那样思考。如此看来，杨威利的魔术已经被抹去了一半。不过，另一半也许更为重要，那是杨舰队在无数个困境中锻造出的品质：行动的精密度和精神上的持久力。

 

“那就出发吧。” 这一次杨没法坐上指挥台，而是乖乖扣紧了安全带。

 

就像往平静的水面投入巨石，骤起的涟漪推开表面浮萍。围绕红色星体运行的尘埃带突然被撞破，一浪高过一浪的震荡袭来，将它们零散地推向这一星域各个角落。这一过程持续了很久，空间正在被不间断地撕扯，浮萍般的微末尘埃就在宇宙空间里无所依傍地被推挤。

 

银色的要塞从红色光雾中跃起，降临在塞壬与红巨星中间。

 

 

**“还有一点点担心，我担心会伤及伊谢尔伦。无论多么周密的计算，都无法完全排除这种可能。这一次面对的，毕竟是难以想象的对手。我们在浩渺宇宙面前，的确已经精疲力尽。没有胜算，但只能开打。”**

 

**“在我听来，你其实已有胜算了。精疲力尽？也未必。这些天里，我看你精力饱满地投入筹备，那么结果与预期也不会相差太远。不要说什么你现在不知道累，你以前也不知道的。当然在战斗结束的时候，你会加倍补偿预支出去的勤勉。”**

 

**“这又是什么先寇布式的讽刺？”**

 

**“讽刺什么？”**

 

**“你早就意识到了吧，远在这次之前。现在我也看到了自己的心。我应该也早就意识到了，只是不愿意承认。不愿意承认激发我自身专注与热情的是什么。”**

 

**停顿。“你拒绝成为军人，” 停顿。“因为你是天生的军人。没有比军装更适合你的衣服。”**

 

**笑声。 “果真如此。我对战争的痴迷是真的，我对战争的厌恶也是真的，或许这就是伪善的意思。也许我确实伪善，但我不认为有哪一种是虚假的。即使这两种真实之间相互抵触，在我心里，也都是真的。现在我知道，无需为任何一面感到愧疚。尤其是这一次。”**

 

**“尤其是这一次？”**

（黑体字部分为闪回。下同）

 

主炮齐射！

 

恒星相撞般的光效出现在远方视野中，伊谢尔伦要塞发出的蓝莹莹的炮火撞向核聚变频发的红巨星表层，喷洒出的物质腾起，几乎肉眼可见。带电粒子风勾勒出引力场的显著变化。

 

另一头的塞壬似乎在颤动。杨威利揉揉眼睛，他希望不是错觉。

 

“大质量天体出现在一个稳定引力场中，会引起星体相互间作用力的显著改变。” 他们的天体物理学家曾在筹备会议上演示这一过程，“伊谢尔伦会与红巨星产生引力共振，产生的重力推力会影响到处于外侧的星体，也就是塞壬。这也是恒星星系中各个行星相互距离会越来越远，公转轨道越来越大的原因。我们就是要利用这一点，跳过去，插个队。”

 

看不见的、但无可阻挡的力量。它只是缓慢罢了。如今所做的一切，增加红巨星的质量也好、用炮击刺激它的活跃也好，都不过是要加速这一过程。材料需一样一样备好，然后等待宇宙自己将菜煮熟。

 

红色的尘埃带正向着塞壬近地轨道收紧。如果预测不错的话，这意味着塞壬的引力场在红巨星与伊谢尔伦的共振挤压之下，已经在发生偏移。

 

菲列特利加拿回来前方监测点送来的报告。“我们在推开它。”

 

“我们在推开它。” 杨点头，将新传来的图表展开在空中。伊谢尔伦自身也捕捉到了一些小块陨石，引力场正在它与红巨星之间稳固下来。塞壬，则可见的被推远了。不是很多，在宇宙中只像是一粒尘埃被吹起。

 

“那我们会把它推向哪里？” 尤里安问道。

 

杨威利对着星域图摇头，“也许塞壬自己知道？”

 

这时候亚典波罗的通讯又一次进来。“该轮到我们上场了吗？”

 

“出击。一块石头也不要浪费。” 杨回答，“要给塞壬一条最漂亮的项链。”

 

亚典波罗故意吹起口哨，用两根手指碰了碰额头，虽然脸上并无笑意。

 

 

**“我与你讲过，先寇布，我想过为什么自己能够仍然站在这里，是不是因为什么理由，是不是有什么目的。当然我们现在也知道，都是偶然罢了。确实也是，想象自己拥有什么‘非如此不可’的使命，也是件挺装模作样的事情。或许只当作是礼物就好了，为了未尽的事，为了不曾面对过的心愿。你看，实际上，对战争谋略的迷恋本身就在我的血液里，我只是不愿意承认。一种恶劣的嗜好。这些所谓的胜利和征服，这些激动人心的传奇背后都是惊悚的鬼故事，都是毁灭和牺牲的血海。现在我可以承认，我善于欺骗自己，我非常伪善。”**

 

**“唔……但是？”**

 

**“但是这最后一次，我应该可以同自己达成谅解吧？也许我回来就是为了这一刻。现在我感到多么轻松，你能明白吗？”**

 

**“我明白。再不需肩负那么多生命，再不用承担别人的苦痛。既无需赎罪，也不用拯救，更无关忠诚或背叛。你就只用看着前方，单纯，专注，投入。”**

 

**“你曾问过我是否有着必胜的信念，现在也终于可以心无芥蒂地回答你了。是的，我期待着胜利。我感觉得到我在这里，我的生命在跳动。我将以全人类最强大的武力，去打一场不会流血的战争。先寇布，我想赢，非常想。”**

 

**停顿。“好。”**

 

 

杨威利凝神看着主炮倾斜角度和要塞自转角动量的读数。指挥台一侧的显示屏中，蓝色数字在一闪一闪变动。

 

先寇布靠着舱壁站着，看见尤里安端进来一杯茶，然后又有几个技术人员过来。他们开始交谈。蓝色的读数闪得飞快。

 

在跃迁前出港的伊谢尔伦舰队此时回到了要塞主视野中。杨做了一个停止的手势，显示屏上的读数没有再跳，定格下来。“把我们的坐标和斜角数据传给亚典波罗提督。” 杨扭过头对菲列特利加说，“然后，在塞壬近地轨道的具体安放位置是……” 他划过几个坐标图，跟旁边的技术人员确认了一下。

 

“唔，还要再等一等……” 杨似乎没拿定注意，又挠了挠头发。菲列特利加半抬起头，目光清澈，“都按照提督的计划在进行。”

 

杨威利点头，含混不清地回答了句什么。中央指挥室里好像再没有多的话题可供展开，只有空气在缓慢流动，悬浮指挥台上空的星域图微微颤动。他们都盯着屏幕在看，所有人都很专注，都在等待着什么。

 

这处舞台中央的布景即将搭好。伊谢尔伦舰队不久后就全部进入了视野，他们拖拽的重物在影像画面中尤为醒目。指挥台稍微忙碌起来，技术人员开始频繁与舰队的各位领航员确认坐标和角度。

 

又过了一段时间，舰队开始退出。安装好的定位装置在星域图上呈现蓝色光点，它们原本都是从尘埃带中捕获的大块陨石，如今它们又进入了塞壬近地轨道，如项链般整齐排列在这个红色光点面向恒星的一侧。

 

自转中的要塞在不久之后到达了最佳位置，它停了下来，现在借着巨大的弧形舷窗，已经能看到被撩去了面纱的塞壬，以及它刚刚被戴上的项链。由于引力场的变化，外围的尘埃带已经脱离了塞壬的轨道，四散在附近星域中，只有被送入近地的那一串陨石还随着塞壬滞留此处。但是很缓慢的，似乎塞壬也无法掌控它们了。

 

杨看了一会儿窗外淡红的光，直到模拟系统发出滴滴的提示音。菲列特利加猛地把头扭过去。

 

“主炮准备吧。” 杨威利说。

 

引力场的波动已经十分明显，塞壬在缓缓远离，陨石渐次被推开。在模拟程序中，一道虚拟的光会从伊谢尔伦的主炮发出，刚好在这个角度贯穿全部陨石。系统算出了累加的能量，算出了累加的重力推力，在一连串算式的结尾，可以看到模拟的塞壬运行图：它被推出了恒星与红巨星的引力场，这一星域的所有星体又重新围绕着恒星亚尔斯提建立了新的引力平衡。

 

在准备期间，帝国方面曾有科学家反对这个方案，因为塞壬离开亚尔斯提星系后，仍会在其他星系造成类似的恶劣影响。但这个担心被认为是多余的。

 

“这里是黑漆漆的回廊，” 塔纳喀教授说，“只有一颗孤独的恒星亚尔斯提。它无处可去。”

 

如果是恒星的变化将塞壬误打误撞带到这里，那么当力场消失，它便会回到自己原来的世界中吧？偶然的波动将被抚平，世界将回归原本的轨道。至少人们如此企盼。

 

……或者，也不全是企盼？ 

 

“主炮能量蓄积完成！” 

 

杨有些迟钝地张开嘴，却是侧过脸发问，“先寇布中将？” 褐发的军官一时间也目光闪躲，并未回答。杨缓缓移开目光，也没有再问。这时他目不转睛盯着屏幕，手掌不自觉地捏紧，隔着军装也可以看到绷得紧紧的手臂和肩膀。他似乎无法移动一丝一毫。

 

“还有十秒时间离开最佳炮击位置！”

 

从来善于在战场上抓住转瞬即逝机会的杨威利此时却没有做出任何反应。

 

 

**“另外，其实我刚刚也想到了另外一件事，也是关于塞壬。” 说话人停下来，朝旁边挪动几步，将自己的手伸向另一只有力的手。“伊谢尔伦要塞防御指挥官华尔特·冯·先寇布中将，” 他抬起黑漆漆的眼睛，“如果到时候，我未能尽到司令官的职责，雷神之锤就交给你了。”**

 

**另一个人却好像在发抖，他几乎是愤怒地甩开伸过来的手，却又被拉了回去。对面的人显然没什么力气，但他还是根本甩不开。而黑发的青年靠得更近，双手压住他的手。**

 

**“为什么。” 高大的军官垂下头，放弃了挣扎。**

 

**“人会有很多做不到的事。我也不能够太相信自己……” 他身边的人叹着气，“虽然想了这么多，说了这么多……但我不知道，到头来，也许终究还是会软弱的？毕竟……” 杨的声音低下去，“难道你以为，我就没有眷恋，我就不会舍不得吗？”**

 

**下面的要塞空空荡荡，指引灯还在有节奏地闪动，投向一处又一处无人的街道，显得笨拙无用，显得茫然而可笑。“为什么是我？” 那沉郁的声音再次传出。**

 

**“先寇布，我相信你。” 停顿。“我们能够相识，是因为我相信你。就是在这个地方，伊谢尔伦。如果我错了，那也就没什么后来的事了。那时我没错，现在我也不会错。” 他伸出手指在面前的玻璃内壁上画了条弧线，指尖扫过沉睡中的伊谢尔伦，“我仍然相信你。”**

 

**他的手臂屈起在胸前，半捂着脸，好像是在笑。“你知道你在向我要求什么吗？”**

 

**“并不比以前要求的更多。你知道，本该由我去完成的事，我不能留给菲列特利加，不能留给尤里安。我思来想去，也没有别的办法，先寇布，真到了最后关头，我不清楚，也许当我看着你们的眼睛，我会实在没有办法……”**

 

**“闭嘴。杨。真该死。闭嘴。”**

 

**“华尔特，我不能更满意了。如果说还有什么遗憾，我……” 先寇布没有让他再说下去。**

 

 

先寇布上前一步，按着杨的肩膀让他坐下来。“雷神之锤——” 要塞防御指挥官骨节分明的手掌向下一挥，声音跟着落下来，像是巨石从山顶滚落，“发射。”

 

蓝色的光似乎踩着轻快的节奏划过黑红交织的星域。它撞向陨石，陨石化为尘埃，陨石撞向陨石，尘埃在缓慢地飘。项链在破损，在收紧，沉甸甸撞向极点。 

 

前方的监测数据在蓝光消失很久后传来，此时停泊的伊谢尔伦已发生了明显的位移。角动量已经无法守恒，塞壬彻底偏离了引力场。

 

指挥室里一片欢呼，所有人都知道这意味着什么。

 

只有杨还冷静地盯着屏幕。“那么……这就是放弃伊谢尔伦的时候了。” 他嘴里念念有词。

 

引力平衡几乎是在瞬间发生了巨大改变，空间正以肉眼可见的形态开始震荡。尘埃消散，融入茫茫宇宙，塞壬表层的红色漩涡狰狞地旋转。深红、暗紫或是橙黄色的波涛奔涌着滚动，在半空中舞起下陷的浪卷，如同某些星球上常见的龙卷风那般。

 

“塞壬已经被动进入跃迁。我们很可能被卷入空间扭曲。伊谢尔伦隔得太近了。” 前方领航员已经集体起身。

 

黑暗的星域一点点扩大，一点点掩盖住这条一度裂开的伤口。红色熔岩状的浪卷晃动着变幻形态，但又完全无法定型，一束一束往里塌陷收缩。星体像是张开的血盆大口，往里吞咽着尘埃、雾气和沸腾着的一切。

 

“全舰队！” 杨扯下军帽从座位上跳起来，“逃跑！”

 

菲列特利加看着门外，尤里安已经冲了进来。“提督！” 他已经穿戴齐整。“离港准备已经完成，尤利西斯可以即刻起航。”

 

外面的脚步声已经非常急促。杨摆了摆手，瞬时一片嘈杂人声，桌椅器物碰撞的声音也响作一团。奔走的人群在互相高声招呼，匆匆涌入通道。人不算多，要塞本就已经很空旷，你能听到金属楼梯和摆渡车的活动声。

 

很快，中央指挥室里只剩下些荧荧闪动的屏幕。杨这时候才站起来，不无震惊地看着旁边。“你们怎么还没走？不要耽误大家的时间。”

 

空间的震荡清晰可感。窗外，红色在沉陷，塞壬像在对你低声私语。

 

“杨……” 菲列特利加催促着，“赶紧吧。” 

 

尤里安再次从门口探头，“提督！请快一点，摆渡车是自动设置的，马上就出发了。”

 

红色渗进宇宙里的细缝，像是海沙从指缝间滑漏。

 

“我就不必走了吧。” 杨微笑着，试图摆正军帽，“毕竟——”

 

先寇布突然强拽住他的手，时间的沙漏似乎瞬时绷紧。“不要拖拖拉拉的！” 他不由分说将杨拖向门口。菲列特利加赶上来，尤里安等在外面，几个人差不多是把杨威利推进了车里。

 

甬道里涌来迅疾的风，杨趴在后窗的玻璃上，试图在一片漆黑中辨认伊谢尔伦的轮廓，就好像他还是第一次看到这个地方。终于，在心跳声中，尤利西斯敞开的舱门紧紧合上，如离弦之箭跃上星空。那浑圆的、银色的优美星体在眼前淡去。

 

“你知道这不可能。” 不知道是谁在说。

 

 

**先寇布那时候想，那么，我会最后一次对雷神之锤下命令罢。我一向没有太多感伤，我不像杨威利，心里没有那么多鬼影。说到底，我只有点小小的念想罢了。他向我要求的，实在是太多了。我们是因为伊谢尔伦才结识的，对吧？那就也借着伊谢尔伦道别吧，起点与终点构成完整的圆，他说我也许会欣赏这样的浪漫。会吗？也许编故事的人会同意，好像这样子就构成了什么羁绊一样。**

 

**但事实上一切都会消散。**

 

**他也不再强辩。“放过我吧。我只想长长的睡过去而已。在这千亿星辰与光芒间安眠，不是一件很好的事吗？”**

 

**但事实上宇宙默然无声，任由我们赋予浪漫的想象。**

 

**先寇布还记得自己不抱希望地敲开过一间房门。那个戴着厚厚眼镜的科学家像是早已猜出他的来意，冷静地在他面前调出种种资料。**

 

**“就像你们自己曾发现的，来自塞壬的物质会在远离星球后，于短时间内消散。我们猜测，这与塞壬的内部结构有关。但是很遗憾，也就像你们已经知道的，在那张模仿的面具背后，我们什么也看不见。我们做过一些假设，虽然对于目前的事态，也并无助益……这个状况，可以暂且称之为中微子不稳定态。”**

 

**“不稳定？”**

 

**“由塞壬成型的拟态，本身的完成度并不一样，这也是为什么有些人会看到某些形象、有些人又不能的原因。拟态自身在不同情况下，也会有相似度的变化。我们还发现，支撑拟态的能量，并不来自个体本身，而完全接收自塞壬。因为，我说过，塞壬对于个体毫无概念，因此它根本无法理解拟态已经从自身当中分离。他们之所以不能离开塞壬太远、太久，这便是大致的原因。但这一机制究竟如何运行，我们也是毫无头绪……”**

 

**“如果说……我是说如果……永远留在塞壬身边，那便可以永远的存在下去？”**

 

**科学家从眼镜后面深深看着他。“这个假设目前无法用实验证实……但是从逻辑上讲，也许没有错。”**

 

**“那进一步推论的话，也许直到某一天，直到……达到某种极致的完成度，那也许，也许，就可以脱离出来？成为……成为本来的自己？”**

 

**“中将先生，想象力本身自然没有害处。”**

 

**“确实如此。” 中将倏然起身，“如果连想也不能想，那即使有十个八个宇宙，又有多大意思？”**

 

 

黑色幕天席地而来，突然间又可以识别出遥远点缀的银色光点。深红的星星沉没下去，再无影踪，就像从未来过一般。

 

空间里还有一些余震。但是无妨，尤利西斯已把塞壬远远甩在身后，当他们全速奔逃至预定星域时，早一步到达的伊谢尔伦舰队立刻发出集束光波致意。

 

“看不到伊谢尔伦了啊。” 菲列特利加解开安全带站起身，侧过头看着杨威利，眼里似有星光。好在不久后传来令众人安心的测算数据，从质量数据和引力场计算，伊谢尔伦仍在回廊星域之中，虽然塞壬离开带来的空间扭曲将它拖拽了很远。

 

“那总会看到的。” 先寇布也从座位上立起。眼前的一切似乎也在淡去，变得清澈透亮。

 

杨安坐在尤利西斯舰桥上，摘下帽子，垂下头长长呼出一口气，身前的弧形舷窗外面是一起逃出的舰队，它们围绕着旗舰，镶嵌在无边安静中。他用略显无力的手打开了麦克。

 

“辛苦大家了，谢谢。” 最后，杨威利照常对全舰队讲话，用时两秒。

 

 


	17. 尾声：不流血通往和平

宇宙历八零一年、新帝国历三年，六月一日，巴拉特自治政府在首都海尼森的一处公墓为已故杨威利元帅举办了周年祭，前杨舰队成员和仍在世的前同盟军政要员几乎悉数到场，帝国驻留的罗严塔尔元帅也以皇帝特使的身份参加了纪念活动。

 

革命军在前一年七月将伊谢尔伦要塞移交给了帝国，随后，根据杨威利与皇帝达成的协议，奉行共和体制的巴拉特自治政府于八月份在艾尔-法西尔成立，而后又经过漫长的谈判、移交、协商等等工作，自治政府前不久才真正进驻行星海尼森。帝国的新领土总督罗严塔尔元帅一边协助维持秩序、一边安排进行最后的权力交接；杨威利的祭典应该会是他最后一次在海尼森参加公开活动，此处工作已近尾声，不日他就将启程前往位于乌鲁瓦希行星的军事基地。

 

去年罗严塔尔刚来海尼森就职不久，乌鲁瓦希行星上曾爆发过一次地球教煽动下的暴乱。他还记得伊谢尔伦军自告奋勇参与了平乱的军事行动，尤里安等人表现出异乎寻常的投入。罗严塔尔很理解。故人已逝，连幻影都已飘散，他们需要这种哪怕看起来没有意义的复仇。罗严塔尔在祭典的人群中数着这一张张同样凝重的脸。尤里安·敏兹——他身边站着一位少女——然后是杨夫人，亚历克斯·卡介伦，奥利比·波布兰，达斯提·亚典波罗，拖着年迈身躯赶来的梅尔卡兹提督和他那位忠诚的下属，以及姆莱，凯斯帕·林兹，还有……咦？

 

罗严塔尔转过头看向另一个方向，然后又转回来仔仔细细看了一遍。

 

这可真是难以置信哪。他心想。那位先寇布竟然没有来？

 

先寇布确实没有来参加官方的纪念活动。

 

只是到这一天快结束的时候，有一个高大的男人才独自出现在公墓。他身穿黑色正装，手捧一束小小的白玫瑰，缓步登上夕阳下的低矮山丘。前来悼念的人群差不多已经散尽，墓地很安静，淡金色阳光洒在林间，沿路闻得到花香。

 

他踏上最后一级台阶，脸上却忽地有些迟疑。黑色的皮鞋没有再往前迈，他低头看着石板路上自己被拉长的影子。晚风里似有歌声，远远可以看到一个年轻的母亲推着婴儿车从山丘下的花圃路过。

 

路的尽头还站着一个人，黑色裙装勾勒出优雅的曲线。她早已发现了他，此时微微侧过身，“先寇布中将，” ——他们仍习惯使用军队里的称呼—— “我刚刚还在想，你也许该来了。”

 

先寇布只得继续上前，在菲列特利加平静的目光下将手中的花放到了墓前。“我有事要忙。刚刚才抽出时间。”

 

“所以那件事是真的？” 菲列特利加轻声道，并不看他。

 

先寇布似乎愣了一下，含糊不清地应了句什么，接着又摇摇头直起身，从墓碑前退后一步，同菲列特利加一起并排站着。她没再多说。

 

两人的影子斜斜打在墓碑上，先寇布默然看着照片里那人的笑脸，菲列特利加这时候又慢慢开口，“这后面……你看到了吗，就是这一座，里面躺着杨的父亲。旁边是他的母亲。现在，他离他们很近了。”

 

先寇布顺着她的手指看过去，不知该说什么，只点了下头。

 

“而这里……” 她指着旁边的一处空地，“这里是我留给自己的。等我死了，我就会回来。”

 

先寇布同样点了下头，迟缓地。而我死后又会在哪里？他自嘲似的想。这大地上，没有我的位置。我已经无法习惯海尼森的人潮汹涌。我会溺死，我宁愿沉浸在大洋深处，当海浪在岸边粉碎，我也许会想起曾经的悲伤、愤怒和希望。他想起杨曾经的笑谈，说希望能在宇宙空间面对他人生的结尾。

 

“你在想什么？” 菲列特利加侧过脸看他。

 

先寇布只是摇头。“我在想，我还活着。”

 

他好像又回到了尤利西斯的舰桥上，那时候他花费了一些时间来接受自己存活这个事实。

 

但是我看不见昔日的同伴了，也感觉不到他的气息——他想起那时候内心一片麻木——也许他仍然还在空气中的某处。即使这是事实，也并不会让人好受很多。我记得时空的震荡缓慢停止了，恒星亚尔斯提的哭泣变得很刺目。我形容整洁，军装笔挺，站在丰沛的光亮中，只觉眼中有一片荒凉的温柔。再后来我回过神，我意识到自己活了下来。如他所愿，我会向着美好时光伸出双手。

 

“你知道我在想什么吗？” 菲列特利加向墓碑迈出半步，“我在想……” 她发间的光泽在夕阳下温暖而耀眼，“如果当时我有选择的话，我会尽我所能留住他。即使只是来自过去的记忆或者幻影，即使会将所有人送入毁灭，即使哪怕宇宙就此化为原子……我在想，我不会在乎的。”

 

过了很久先寇布一声长叹。“你没有选择。”

 

“然而你呢？” 菲列特利加目光冷冽，“不要告诉我你到最后才知道，我不信。”

 

一阵沉寂过后，“我？” 先寇布托着下巴苦笑，“你高看我了。我哪里会有选择？” 

 

——我们说过的，为了这份不会永久的和平。只有悄无声息的死寂宇宙里才有永久的和平吧。

 

他这个人哪，不仅是薪水小偷，还是时间小偷，居然还能从命运女神那里透支一个月的生命，又在这短暂时间里不知道改变了多少人的命运。虽然他这个人，好像也并不相信什么命运，也绝不愿成为宿命论者。

 

先寇布从思绪中抽身而出的时候，才恍然发现菲列特利加不知什么时候已独自离开了。此时海尼森的太阳已尽数没入地平线，昏黄枝头下只余留男人的背影，他俯身整理了一遍带来的花束，从包装纸的夹层里取出一个小小的白玫瑰花环，松松挂在墓碑一角。花瓣似乎在晚风里扫过照片，里面的人永远在微笑。

 

墓园外已笼罩在暗影中，先寇布出来的时候并没有注意到街边停了辆车，直到尤里安大声喊他的名字。

 

先寇布似乎猜到了他的来意，神色里透出些无奈。

 

“我听说了。” 尤里安大步追上他，少年急匆匆地。

 

先寇布更加无奈，“我就知道卡介伦什么话都藏不住。”

 

“我跟您一起去。” 尤里安紧盯着他，“行李我都打包好了，就在车里，我们现在就可以去宇宙港。” 他见先寇布没搭腔，又加重语气，“先寇布中将，您知道我有这个权利，您不应该阻止。”

 

“我也没这资格。” 先寇布苦笑，“但是尤里安，你好好想一想，杨会怎么说？”

 

尤里安没有立刻找到答案，先寇布拍拍少年的肩膀。“你跟着我去做什么？不要浪费他的努力。你看，这里，这就是他想要的世界。” 他不无落寞地望向城市里的灯火辉煌，“也许这就是圆满结局。火种虽然微弱，但一息尚存。虽然不能让所有人都得到幸福，但至少很多人都活了下来。和平即使不可能永久，但在可见的将来，家里的男孩不用上战场。我为他感到高兴。尤里安，你应该去守护他留下的这一切。你不像我……” 先寇布收回手，迟疑了一下才低声道，“你还有很长很长的人生，尤里安。至于我嘛，我只想去把过去追回来。”

 

车里又闪出一个身影，鲜艳的发色转而被林荫遮住。尤里安朝那边瞄了一眼，嗓子堵得难受。“就算是吧，先寇布中将……” 他艰难开口，“但如果，如果我没必要去的话……您也不必……” 他抬起眼，“谁知道另一个宇宙有什么？谁知道提督是不是还……”

 

先寇布的目光让他无法再说下去。

 

片刻沉默过后先寇布移开视线，“是的，谁也不知道。只不过，我相信他仍在宇宙中的某处。那颗星星暂时把他带走了而已。所以只要有人还记得他，杨威利就永远不会死。” 尤里安的嘴唇微微一动，先寇布则摆了下手止住他，“他身上总是会发生奇迹的嘛，我们都见识过很多次了，对不对？即使对阵星空，他还是不败的杨。在这件事上，我相信他。”

 

“您相信自己愿意相信的事。” 尤里安鼓起勇气继续说了下去，“先寇布中将，我并不是说不去考虑这种可能性，难道只有您想见到提督吗……只不过，我们可以稍微理智一点，您看，伊谢尔伦作为空间站才刚刚投入使用，对异动点的研究也才刚刚开始，眼下还没有一个人进去过，难道，您不可以等到时机再成熟一些吗？”

 

但是尤里安或许忘了，将伊谢尔伦保留在塞壬星域，当初正是来自先寇布的提议。要塞移交时，帝国内部确实曾讨论过是否要将伊谢尔伦搬回原位，而负责交接的先寇布当时在会议上淡淡回了几句话。他说，不如就让伊谢尔伦留在这里，它已经不再是一处要塞，这处回廊也不再需要一个军事要地。就让伊谢尔伦看护着杨威利离开的地方吧。倒也不是说让它成为一处神圣的墓地供人凭吊，况且这种事，杨若是知道了，也会不自在。我只是觉得，伊谢尔伦是他的家，伊谢尔伦是我们所有人的家，也许哪一天，他会回来呢？

 

后来不知怎么，伊谢尔伦确实也就留在了那里，也许是因为如此大质量的空间跃迁耗资巨大，帝国方面觉得无此必要。现在那里已被改造成前哨性质的科考空间站，监测空间的变动，毕竟这里已经成为了连接另一宇宙的唯一已知节点。塞壬离开时带来的震荡曾将伊谢尔伦生生拽出红巨星的引力场，几乎直接拖进它自己的世界；但最后当一切恢复平静时，伊谢尔伦只是滞留在空间扭曲的边缘，注视着前方深不见底的漩涡。也许人类从未如此接近另一片时空。不过，出于安全等因素考虑，空间站尚未派出任何科考队伍进入异动点。

 

先寇布打算做这第一个人。

 

“因为我等不下去了。”

 

“先寇布中将！” 尤里安有些气恼。

 

“尤里安……” 他仍然目光温和，“我这人有个毛病，就是特别固执，想改也改不了。何况我也不想改。在这点上我们倒比较像，你也清楚得很吧，杨这个人，你别看他成天没精打采的，其实也是固执得可怕，固执得气死人。” 说到这里他挑了下眉。先寇布这时注意到树荫下那一抹鲜艳的发色，于是便微微倾身，在尤里安耳边轻声道，“虽然那边的小姐并不需要，但我还是要说，尤里安，你们得到我的祝福了。”

 

少年的耳朵尖一下蹿红。先寇布纵声大笑，大步走开。前方不远处，一辆自动汽车正缓缓靠边。

 

“我等你自己来说！” 尤里安在后面大声喊。

 

先寇布在车门上撑了一会儿，然后回身做了个手势。车门很快关上，汽车消失在深蓝夜色中。

 

因为设定的路程较长，车内的智能装置忽然自动播放起了音乐。他本想立即抬手关掉，但在椅背上仰了一会儿过后，又觉得留着这声音也无妨。先寇布没来由地想到一首儿时听过的歌。那时在飞船和港口间辗转，三教九流各色人等参杂其间，年幼的他第一次知道贵族和平民间可以没有任何区别，可以都坐在一起倾听一首非常古老的民谣。他已经记不得唱歌人的模样、也记不得是在哪里听到，只是很惊讶地发现自己还清楚记得歌词。穷水手的歌？大概是叫这个名字。 

 

**请给我一种喜爱的活法，航海归来，叫我有一个自己的家。**

**我蘸着河水吞咽面包，坐在广袤无际的星空下。**

（注：引用，非原创）

 

他觉得这个水手挺幸福，尽管他买不起一杯佐餐的牛奶，尽管他连遮风挡雨的屋顶也没有。但是这个贫穷的水手仍在期待航程结束之时，能够拥有一个自己的家。先寇布想，那也许在他归去的地方，有个什么人在等他。所以不管有多少辛劳，也不管时间有多长，他的内心总归很完整，他有石头般的耐心。

 

“你会活到一百五十岁吧？” 在两侧急速退去的万家灯火中，先寇布想起那时曾答应了杨威利。他想自己并没有撒谎。谁会知道在另一个宇宙中，时间会以怎样的速率流动，时间会在身体和心灵上刻下怎样的痕迹，甚至时间本身是否仍有意义？又或者，先寇布想，当我终于跨越深红星路走到他身边时，我也确实一百五十岁了。

 

到时候是否有机会写下自己一生中的故事呢？先寇布饶有兴致地设想着，在软绵绵的音乐声中点上烟。烟雾让城市里的灯光变得更加迷蒙。他想自己的故事当真平常得很，寥寥几句就可以说完。

 

华尔特·冯·先寇布，三十六岁，没有淹死在美人的眼泪中，没有在火焰、玫瑰或者鲜血里结束生命。华尔特·冯·先寇布准备再次飞向太空，为了一个谜，为了千亿星辰与光芒间的一缕意识之尘，为了一个也许不会被找到的答案，为了一种虚无缥缈的可能。华尔特·冯·先寇布不知道自己是否会遭遇漫长的虚无、残酷的玩笑、甚至是再次降临的痛苦。华尔特·冯·先寇布只是死死咬住了这一残存的信念。他坚不可摧。

 

在海尼森宇宙港，一艘熟悉的船正在等他。尤利西斯即将起航，前去迎接一切未知，追寻塞壬的影踪。

 

【全文完】


End file.
